Miztaken Identity
by AliceJericho
Summary: After a seven month absence, things change. Claire Bonnet changed in more ways than one. But deep down, she was the same miserable girl looking for love. Miz/OC *complete*
1. Introductions

a/n This is my lovely Miz story that won the poll… Well, it tied! But I love this story lol. I have spent days perfecting my OC. So everything should make sense… If it doesn't then let me know and I will fix it… I'm putting this up for Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, because we both deserve that Miz needs the same attention as Morrison. My OC is Claire Bonnet (pronounced Bon-ay, get it wrong and she'll hurt you).

There is also the possibility of a rating change... But I'm not sure if I'm that brave.  
This is sorta like a prologue...  
Read, enjoy and Review =)

Disclaimer: I only own Claire and her family. The WWE belongs to Vince McMahon, and everyone belongs to themselves!

**Full Summary: **What happens when you've been gone for seven months? You disappeared without warning. Only three people knew the real reason you were gone. Seven months away from home, seven months with your cell phone turned off. A whole new look, an attitude change… But in the end things weren't as different as they seemed. Claire Bonnet changed in more ways than one. But deep down, she was the same miserable girl looking for love.

***Claire's Point of View***

"Oh my lord! Thank you so much!" I hugged the Raw guest host, Mike Tyson, "You're amazing! You are by far the best guest host yet! You are so smart! Thank you!" I was doing the whole, 'surprised bring my hand to my mouth thing' that I seemed to have picked up in my seven month absence.

"Not a problem. You have a match later, go get ready." he laughed and I smiled more,

"Thank you, again." I said, walking away, then blew him some kisses before I left the room. The camera followed me as I made my way to Legacy's locker room. I knocked impatiently and Cody opened the door. Not a word was said, I just walked in and the camera's shut off. This would confuse a lot of people. Who was I? Why was I hanging with Legacy? What was I thanking Mike for? All that would be explained later in the broadcast.

My new entrance theme was Money Honey by Lady GaGa. It's awesome. I walked out onto the ramp. A bag in my hands. My hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, I was wearing a pair of dark high-waisted jeans, a frilly white top, a grey cardigan and a pair of gold Jimmy Choo heels. Seven months ago I would have been wearing my ring attire, not anymore. I had the cockiest smile you've ever seen on my face. I didn't go near the fans, it was weird. Before I left, I would have been high-fiving them, paying them all the attention. Not now. I was heel. I was arrogant. I was better.

"Hi." I said into a microphone, sounding very careless, like I didn't want to be addressing them. 'Who are you?' chants started and I just smirked further, "The name's _Claire Bonnet_. The girl who was your _idol, _your _hero_. Understand that I don't care if you change your mind. I have more important things on my mind to worry about." I stated, the smirk never leaving my face. "In this bag holds something _amazing_. I'm going to open it, and you are going to hate me." I opened the bag slowly, and then put my hand in. The object I pulled out made the crowd gasp. It was purple, and pink. It was shaped like a butterfly. It had _my_ name on it. It was the WWE Divas Championship. "This is what Mike Tyson gave to me at the beginning of the show. This championship was mine before I left, I never lost it. So I get it back. Now, I have to scout some possible opponents for _my_ title. Maryse and Gail have already passed the first round… Let's see if anyone has improved." I laughed, as if it wasn't possible. I let the microphone fall to the ground as I exited the ring, joining Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler on commentary. I watched Eve defeat Katie Lee, not saying much at all. I wanted more than anything to get back inside that ring… But I guess I'd have to wait my turn.

***Third Person***

"No. Fucking. Way." Mike cursed, "Vince is mad." Miz was in disbelief, it _was_ her. She'd never been like this. Seven months ago Claire wore black. A black midriff baring top and a pair of black shorts that actually came down to her knee. Her hair was out and all over the place. She wore padded gloves. Now she looked proper, and as though she was too good for everyone else. Seven months ago Claire would have been hanging out with him and John. She was always joking, and often helped them come up with gags for the Dirt Sheet. The three of them were best friends, now he didn't know who she was.

"Vince is giving people what they want." Kofi stated,

"And what's that?" Mike asked confused,

"Change. A different storyline." Kofi told him and Michael shook his head,

"They don't want this. Claire's not who they thought she was. They all think this is as dumb as giving Sheamus the god damn championship. They'll think it's unfair."

"But it's different, and that's what they were complaining about originally."

"She's back…" Mike stated, still in disbelief.

***Claire's Point of View***

I hadn't changed out of my clothes from when I as on commentary, and when Cody saw me after Raw he gave me a little twirl,

"I really do like this look." he laughed and I smiled, "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm going out for a late dinner." I smiled and he nodded,

"Who you going out to dinner with?"

"That was the surprise Cody." Randy laughed, "We're going out to celebrate her return."

"And we couldn't go clubbing?"

"You know very well I hate clubs. I haven't changed that much." I giggled. He put his arm around my shoulder. I was with Ted on-screen, but I couldn't really hang off of him in real life because he was married, and it would cause a lot of rumors, even if he had been my best friend for years. So I stayed with Cody most of the time. We walked out to the waiting car, which Ted had started. "Guess what boys?"

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I call shot gun." I winked and skipped over to the car. I opened the door, and stepped in, waiting for the guys to join me.


	2. Face to Face

**Thanks to Kennedy and Nat for the reviews, and thanks to everyone who alerted/faved this, I'd like a review… but whatever. Here's the second chapter… Any French phrases used will be translated at the end of the chapter; Claire's parents are French, so yeah!**

* * *

***Claire's Point of View***

After dinner, we went straight back to the hotel room. I, being very lucky, got my own room as Melina had injured herself.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said to the guys, who said bye and went into their rooms, Ted and Cody in one and Randy was rooming with John Cena. I opened my door and walked in. It was way too big for me, but the quiet was nice. I sat on the bed, taking my shoes off and putting them next to the TV cabinet. I reclined onto the double bed, and pulled my phone out of my bag. _1 Missed Call; Benjamin Bonnet._ I smiled clicked the call button.

"Claire!" my twenty-one year old brother said excitedly.

"Hey Benji! Sorry I didn't answer earlier! I was having dinner." I said apologetically,

"That's okay! I just wanted to tell you that you were awesome and I totally buy you as heel! I hate you!" he said with a laugh.

"Glad I pulled it off!" I kicked my legs up in the air, "I was kind of nervous. I've never been a heel before."

"Understandably! You're too nice to be a mean person."

"That's very true. I miss you!"

"It hasn't even been two days!"

"Am I not allowed to miss my only brother?"

"It's totally cool, I'd miss me too!" he joked and I let out a laugh, "I have to go. Zoey is over."

"Of course! I love you. Speak soon."

"Ditto!" he said before hanging up. I smiled as I changed into a pair of boy shorts and a camisole, my sleeping attire.

-

***Michael's Point of View***

I stared at the hotel ceiling. I was still in disbelief that Claire had returned. One of my very best friends was back. After seven months of nothing, no phone calls, no text messages, no emails, no snail mail! But she was back, and she hadn't said one word to me. I had known her for eight to nine years, and Ted had known her for his whole life. It makes sense that she'd be with him, Cody and Randy, all three of whom she had grown up with. From what I'd heard, Ted DiBiase threw a lot of parties. Meaning Randy and Cody would come and hang with Ted and Claire upstairs. I couldn't help but think to myself, _why did she leave? Did I do something wrong?_ But I didn't have any answers.

-

***Claire's Point of View***

"Claire! Wake up! Open the damn door!" I heard Cody shouted through my door and I threw back the covers, jumping out of bed. I grabbed the comforter and pulled it around my body for two reasons. A, to cover my 'pyjamas' and b, it was cold.

"Cody?! What's wrong?!" I asked as I opened the door, searching for a sign that someone was in danger. Yet, he stood before me perfectly fine. "Cody. Garrett. Runnels. It's four in the freaking morning. And if you tell me you had a nightmare… I will make sure you have nightmares every night for the rest of your life." I threatened.

"Tedmademedoit." he shot out, and I quirked an eyebrow,

"Pardon?"

"Ted made me do it." he said, slower this time and I nodded.

"Of course he did. Look, I need to sleep. I'll deal with Ted in the morning, and if this happens again… Just don't let it happen again." I said, closing the door in the younger man's face. I sighed and crawled back into bed, wrapping the comforter around myself as tight as I could.

-

The sound of a phone woke me up at seven thirty.

"This is your wake up call Miss Bonnet."

"Thanks." I said to the person on the other end of the phone and untangled myself from the comforter. The first thing I did was change into a pair of shorts, a tight tee and a flashy pair of sneakers, perfect for working out in. I pulled my key card from my handbag, and took my cell off the bedside table before walking out into the hall.

I looked around, the boring décor, the unoriginal ornaments. That's something I had not missed on my break. The many hotels, that all looked the same, except for that one hotel that you'd get to stay in every couple of months that was different, that had life. _Every couple of months_. Sometimes I wondered if it was worth it, only to realize that it was. Working for the WWE was everything I wished for, everything I worked hard for. The fans, that would cheer, or boo, you when you came to show them what you had learnt. It was _all_ worth it.

I stepped onto the elevator and heard the boring elevator music, another thing I did not miss.

"Hold it!" A familiar voice shouted and I put my hand in the doors and held it open, "Thanks." the person said and I smiled. They sorted themselves out, putting things into their pockets before looking up.

"Hi." I squeaked, a happy smile on my face.

"Hey." they said back, not looking in my direction.

"Michael Mizanin! How rude of you to ignore me!" I half laughed, half said seriously.

"Claire Bonnet!" he mocked, "Now you know how it feels." he said coldly, "Oh wait, no. You don't. Because you left for _seven months_. Claire, don't tell me I'm being rude when I ignore you for seventy seconds. I can ignore you for as long as I want." he spat and I pursed my lips tight. I had that coming.

"Mike I-"

"Don't even bother apologizing. I don't accept it." he said as the door opened and I took a deep breath and stepped off behind him. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I made my way towards the gym, following the same path Mike had moments before. I handed my phone and key card to the man at the little desk and made my way to the treadmill. After ten minutes of hardcore running, Cody appeared beside me.

"You look a bit down, what's wrong?" He asked, starting up the treadmill to my left.

"I spoke to Mike… It's safe to say he hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"No, he hates me." I sighed and stepped off the treadmill, "I'm going back to my room, I can't do anything right now." I told him and he nodded. I pushed past the people at the door to get back to the elevator. When I stepped into the lift, I crossed my arms and bit my lip, holding back tears that were threatening to fall. I shook my head, thinking about stupid all of that was. Michael deserved to know why I had left; I just couldn't find it in my heart to tell him the true reason. Three people knew why I took a seven month break. Ted, Vince and my brother were the three people. I told Ted because I had known him my all life and knew I could trust him. I told Vince because he's my boss and even though he can be a total ass sometimes… He handled everything, and helped me work through everything. I told Benjamin, because he's my baby brother. My parents don't even know. It'd hurt them too much if they knew, and I can't put that stress on them.

When I reached my hotel room, I threw the door open, walked into the room and then slammed it shut. People were probably sleeping, but I didn't care. I went straight into the bathroom for a shower. When I jumped out, I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight periwinkle colored long sleeve shirt. I pulled my Playstation 2 out of my suitcase. Old school, I know, but I didn't want to be lugging around a Playstation 3 in my suitcase, so that stayed at home. I set up Smackdown verses Raw 2010. Of course, I chose to be myself. I have a pretty good overall – 76 – it's not the best, but it's not the worst either… And it's still better than Santino Marella's. I chose to face Gail Kim, like I usually did. I'm not sure why, I guess it's just become habit. I still had my old music – a remix of Jewel's _Intuition_-, my old entrance, my light brown hair and all black attire. I could edit myself, but I won't. I'll just wait until next year. I did a match for _my_ Diva's Championship, and I won. I always win, and if I don't, well that's too bad… I have a rematch and win it back. I played for over an hour, before I realized what the time was.

"Time flies when you're having fun!" I exclaimed to myself as I began packing it up. I decided on going for a run, as my workout was cut rather short. So I changed into a pair of tight bike shorts and an Adidas shirt.

I stepped out into the lobby after catching the elevator down, and saw Ted speaking with Randy. I walked over and smiled at them.

"Claire, shouldn't you be in the gym?" Randy asked, knowing that at 9am in the morning, I was usually still in the gym.

"I wasn't feeling well; I had to cut it short. But I'm feeling better now; I'm going to go for a run instead. Either of you want to join me?" I asked, looking at them with a smirk.

"No," Randy shook his head, "Last time I did that you sprinted off and made me look like an idiot."

"Je suis désolé, Randy," I pouted, then looked to Ted hopefully.

"Fine. But you can't run too fast." He said and I grinned,

"Are you gonna run in that or do you want to get changed?" I looked down at his jeans and then back up to his face.

"I'll be down in ten." He said, walking towards the elevator.

"Make it five!" I called after him.

-

Twenty minutes into our run Ted was trailing behind, so I was running backward, trying to encourage him.

"Come on Teddy!"  
"I hate you." He puffed and I sighed,

"Teddy! Keep trying!"

"No, I hate you. Why do you make me run?"

"I didn't make you do anything! I asked and you said yes." I said and he stopped, putting his hands on his knees.

"I can't go any further."

"We've been running for twenty minutes."

"At full pace." I stomped my foot on the ground at him,

"We'll go back."

"I can't run any further."  
"We'll walk Theodore." I rolled my eyes as he turned around straight away and began walking back to the hotel slowly. I walked beside him, step in step and he pushed me off the sidewalk. We continued that until we got back to the hotel.

* * *

Je suis désolé – I am sorry (to a male)


	3. Friends

**a/n I don't know if this chapter is particularly good… But it's something. School is very draining and it's been two weeks. I procrastinate on my homework and that is what I should've been doing when I was writing this… Regardless, this is for Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Just a Bit Natty, tvrox12 & Mizzy681 coz they took the time to review.**

**Disclaimer: Own Claire and her family.**

* * *

_Wednesday, January 13._

I stood outside the hotel, with my bags, in the cold. I think the day got colder as it went on. I was ready to shoot Ted, Cody and Randy. They'd left without me, and none of them would answer their phones. I pulled my coat around me tighter, the wind was wild. I looked back at the doors and saw Michael walk out, Maryse holding his hand. I bit the inside of my cheek as I watched them get into an awaiting cad. I turned to the lobby again and saw Eve Torress speaking with Gail Kim. I approached them with a smile.

"Hi girls,"

"Oh, hi Claire." Gail said,

"Claire!" Eve exclaimed loudly and pulled me into a hug. She and I were close friends, not as close as I was with Melina or the guys, but still close.

"Hey Eve. Look, I was just wondring if I could catch a ride with you girls. I was left behind." I said with a slight laugh,

"Of course! We can catch up!" She announced excitedly.

* * *

I should have known this would be a bad idea. Eve wants to know why I had to take time off, duh.

"You can talk to us, Claire." Eve said, turning so she was facing me. Gail was driving, Eve was in the front passenger's seat and I was sitting in the back, "It wouldn't hurt to speak to someone,"

"Thanks Eve, just not yet. One day, definitely one day, today's not the day though. I'm not ready to speak about it quite yet.  
"That's okay. If you do want to talk to someone, I'm here." I nodded, even though she had turned back, "Did you hear Miz and Maryse are dating?"

"I saw them holding hands before." I said, acting as though it didn't bother me.

"They've been going since November. It's disturbing really, they're always sucking face." Gail said, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh, she sounded like a teenager.

* * *

After hours of driving, we finally arrived at the next town. People were already there, people that had caught planes and others who drove but didn't have to stop at every gas station for a toilet break. Eve's fault. I walked over to reception and got my room key. They wouldn't tell me who I was sharing with, which I find stupid. Once I reached my room and got inside, I froze, my jaw dropped and I wanted to scream.

"'Ello." Maryse…

"Hi." I said back, putting my things beside a bed. Without another word, I grabbed my handbag and left the room. How fun this was going to be. I wanted so badly to slam the door, but my manners told me not too. I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialled Ted's number, hoping he would answer this time.

"Hello?"

"Theodore DiBiase." I said through gritted teeth, "Where the fuck were you?"

"Language Claire!" he said, trying to get out answering the real question.

"DiBiase, answer the damn question." I growled.

"Cody, Randy and I left I a rush…"

"I'm planning on _killing_ you, so you know. I _waited in the cold_ for you. _None_ of you answered your phones. What is wrong with you?" he remained quiet, "Where are you now? My day just went from bad to worse, and I need to vent." I said, calmer than before.

"I'm in room 223. I'll be waiting." I walked to the elevator, and made my way to Ted's room. I knocked on the door, and it was instantly answered by Theodore, "What's wrong?" he asked, leading me to the bed which I collapsed onto.

"You three _dickheads_ left me at the hotel… So I rid with Gail and Eve. Eve grilled me the whole time! Oh, and I also found out that Mike and _Maryse_ are _dating_, and have been since _November_. To make matters worse… Ted! I'm sharing a room with her!" I complained and almost burst into tears, it's really not what I needed after going through what I went through. Ted only pulled me into a hug, giving me a sense of security.

"Go get your things; you can room with Cody and me."

* * *

I woke up the next morning, unaware of where I was. I took in my surrounding, the ugly yellow tinged walls. The ugly decorations. The unoriginal bed covers. I was in a hotel room. I sighed and threw back the covers. The light seeping through the curtains guided me to the bathroom. I was halfway to the door when I walked in front of the couch and tripped over something.

"Shit," the object cursed.

"Ted! Oh my God!" I said in shock and dropped to my knees, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I _was_ sleeping." He groaned

"I'm so sorry!" I worried over him, "Go sleep in the bed for an hour or two, try get some more sleep." I helped him stand up. He stumbled to the bed and I shook my head, he's such a baby. I made my way to the bathroom to finally have my shower. I turned on the water and stripped out of my pyjamas. I stepped under the running water and the hot water instantly relaxed my muscles.

I washed my hair and just let the water run down my body before i stepped ut. I wrapped the towel around my body once I was dry. I ran my hands through my hair to remove the excess water.

"Claire, you almost done?" I heard Cody's voice through the door.

"Yeah Codes. I'm coming out now." I said and picked up my clothes and opened the door. Cody looked at the towel I was holding to my body and blushed, "You've seen more skin that this when I'm in the ring, relax." I laughed and he blushed more before slipping into the bathroom. I opened my suitcase and threw in the dirty clothes, as well as taking out clean ones. Ted had pulled the blankets over his head, most likely because Cody has trouble moving silently. I made sure they were still over his head before I dropped the towel and got dressed into a black pencil skirt and a tucked in white top, complete with black tights and red Manolo Blahnik's. As well as a few necklaces.

"Lookin' good." Ted smirked, rolling over to face me,

"You have a wife, Theodore. Do I have to tell her about this?" I said, faking sincerity.

* * *

Ted, Cody and I went out to brunch, because by the time Ted had gotten up, had a shower and dressed it was eleven. It was cold out, seeing as we were in the north of North America, somewhat close to the Canadian border, so I was also wearing my white duffle coat. People probably thought I was over dressed, but I've got the clothes, and I'm going to wear the clothes. We sat down and had our orders taken almost instantly, the waiter was a fan. I looked up at the door naturally, but I didn't like what I saw.

"They're here." I commented and scratched the side of my face nervously. Mike and Maryse had just walked in, hand-in-hand, and I lost my appetite. It wasn't natural to see them together. Before I left, Mike _hated_ Maryse as much as I did. But a lot can change in seven months.

"Don't let them get to you, Claire. You're bigger than that." Cody said, and I turned my attention to him.

"Thanks Code." I smiled sadly. Despite Mike and Maryse ruining my appetite, I ate anyway. You should always eat breakfast, if you don't… You are more likely to get fat. I can't afford to get fat.

"How are you feeling?" Ted asked, and I rolled my eyes. I knew I would get this question a lot, and I was hoping we could at least go a week without it.

"Great Ted, really. If something is wrong, I'll tell you." I smiled to make him believe me.

"I'm really confused… But I'm glad you're good!" Cody added and I laughed.

* * *

House shows. How I've missed house shows. Note the sarcasm. That's what bugged me most about wrestling, it's not just Raw, Smackdown, ECW and Pay-Per-Views, it's also house shows like very third day. I wasn't going to wrestle; I couldn't have my return match at a house show. I was there to support Ted and Cody, who were going to face Paul and Shawn, aka DX, so I didn't need to change.

Well, they lost. And Ted was pantsed, meaning his trunks were pulled down, revealing what I really didn't need to see. Am I the only girl in the world complaining? I believe so.

"God, Cody breath!" I said to the younger man. Cody was laughing uncontrollably at his best friend getting dacked. Ted was still bright red. Poor guy. "Cody! For God's sake shut up!" I ordered, and the laughter died down, now becoming little snorts.

"Are you staying with us again?" Cody asked as we got into the car,

"If you wouldn't mind, if I spend anymore time with Maryse I'm going to do something that will result in life in jail." I said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Ted and Cody had gone straight back to the hotel room, but I had stopped at the vending machine in the hall for a packet of chips and a bottle of water. I put in my money and punched in the code for the chips, after I had gotten the water from the machine beside it. They didn't come out.

"Work dammit." I groaned, punching the machine. I tried punching in the code again but that didn't work either, "Fuck you." I said aloud, and turned around, "Mike." I said, highly displeased that he had witnessed my misfortune.

"Claire." He acknowledged me and got a bottle of coke. I gave up on my chips and turned away from Mike and the stupid machine. "Claire." He said my name, calling me back. I turned reluctantly to see him holding my chips. I took them from his hand and mumbled a 'thanks'.


	4. Headaches

**It's been a month and a half since my last update. I am terribly sorry. ****Merci beacoup**** to Kennedy, Nat, tvrox12, Neurotic-Idealist and RainbowChaingangPrincess for their awesome reviews =D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Claire Bonnet, everyone else belongs to themselves, and the WWE Franchise belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon.**

* * *

_Friday, January 15._

"Cody! Be quiet!" I growled as I heard someone bang into a wall.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I sighed and pulled the covers up over my head. But it didn't help. A door slammed and I groaned loudly, before yelling,

"For fuck sake! Keep it down!" I yelled before lowering my voice, "I have a fucking headache."

"It is called a hangover my dear," Ted laughed and I snarled when he pulled the covers back.

"It's not a hangover; I drank like one glass of champagne last night." I stated as I slowly sat up.

"Then why do you have a headache?" he asked mockingly,

"Maybe I have a brain tumour." I spat back and he froze, "Ted, I'm kidding. Lighten up."

"Don't joke about that shit, Claire!"

"Sorry! But don't fucking tell me that I have a hangover!" I snapped, "It's most likely a tension headache. Strobe lights do crazy thing to my eyes."

Ted stood up and walked to his bags, "Here's an aspirin," He threw the packet at me, and I took my water bottle from the side table, "Maybe eating something will help."

* * *

I rubbed my temples in an attempt to help get rid of my headache, but to know avail. We were sitting in the hotel restaurant, having breakfast.

"Move over," Randy said as he pushed me further into the corner of the booth, "How is everyone this morning?" he asked as he stole some food off each of our plates,

"Claire's crabby." Cody commented and I kicked him under the table, "See." He frowned and I rolled my eyes.

"I have a headache." I corrected Cody's statement,

"And Ted's crabby too, we don't know why though." Cody added. I know why, I joked about having a brain tumour.

"Haven't got laid in awhile?" Randy joked and lightly punched Ted in the arm, "But Claire, why do you have a headache? It's not like you to get hungover."

"Why does everyone assume it's a fucking hangover? It's a damn tension headache from the strobe lights last night."

"That's what they all say," Randy laughed as he grabbed another piece of bacon from my plate, "You shouldn't eat so much of this stuff, it's not good for you."

"Thanks for calling me fat." I muttered and he most definitely heard me,

"I'm not calling you fat, Claire. As a matter of fact, you look better than most, if not all, of the other Divas."

"Randall, do I need to have the same conversation with you, that I have with Ted, about you being married and it isn't ideal for you to be hitting on other women?"

"Here's the Claire we know and love! Even a headache can't take her away!" Randy said happily.

* * *

By five in the evening, the majority of the Raw roster was in the airport, waiting for a flight. To Connecticut. The McMahon's are holding a massive meeting, we don't know why, and we don't understand why we are needed in Stamford when Vince could have told us at Raw. But never, _ever_, doubt a McMahon; it might just be the end of your career.

Luckily for me, my headache had disappeared.

"I'm going to get some chips." I said to Ted who nodded, he hadn't completely gotten over my brain tumour joke this morning. I will admit that was a _really_ horrible thing to say.

When I came back with my chips, Ted was looking pretty down.

"What's wrong Ted?" I asked as I sat beside him.

"Why did you have to say that this morning? You scared the shit out of me."

"It was a horrible joke. I'm so sorry." I rested my head on his shoulder,

"Don't do it again."

"Never." I smiled.

* * *

_Saturday, January 16._

The rosters of Raw, Smackdown _and_ ECW all piled into a function room of WWE Headquarters. Vince and Stephanie McMahon, the last two remaining McMahons in the company, stood before us, looking all business-like.

"I would like to thank you for being here. I understand that it _is_ Saturday, and most of you would rather be with your families than here," at Vince's words, people turned to Paul Levesque and muttered things along the lines of 'you lucky bastard', referring to the fact that his wife, Stephanie, was holding this meeting. While others turned Natalie Neidhart and TJ Wilson, the two of them were dating,

"This meeting was called to give you all a rundown of what will be happening in the lead up to WrestleMania," Stephanie stated and a few of the younger guys let out whistles, they were really excited for WrestleMania, "And the aftermath."

"As you all know, the Royal Rumble is in two weeks tomorrow. The lovely Beth Phoenix will be following in the footsteps of Chyna and entering the Royal Rumble. Punk will be cutting a promo while he waits for his opponents, and Adam will be making his early return to win the Royal Rumble." Vince said, and I swear I saw fire in Stephanie's eyes when her father mentioned Chyna.

"This will lead up to Elimination Chamber. Stephan will go into the Raw Chamber as champion; John will come out as champion. But Batista will be brought out by my father, and he will take the title. During the chamber, more friction will be introduced into the Legacy stable. As for the Smackdown chamber, … will go in, Chris will come out as champion. The Diva's Championship match will not be going down as planned; Vickie will come out and change it to a tag team match." I let out a loud sigh; it was heard by Stephanie too. She knew I was far from pleased.

I didn't listen much to the rest of the meeting. I was too busy thinking about the WWE Women's Division, or lack thereof. It was going to the dogs. It really was.

"The annual draft will be held the Raw straight after Extreme Rules. If you are being drafted, you will be informed shortly." Vince concluded the meeting and people started leaving the room.

"Claire," Cody broke me from my thoughts and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me out of the chair. We walked out, but I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going. Cody had walked ahead, and I was one of the last ones out.

"Watch it." I heard someone say when I walked into their back,

"Sorry Mike." I muttered, and went to walk around him and Maryse, but she stood in my path.

"You aren't going to get your first match anytime soon." Maryse said, her accent making her sound twice as rude, "You are the Diva's Champion, but you _still_ don't get as much airtime as _me_. 'Ow does that make you feel, Claire?" I ran a hand through my hair, and was ready to retort, but Mike spoke first.

"Leave her alone," he said to his girlfriend, and I thought he might be defending me, "She's not worth it." Or not.

* * *

**a/n You should all vote on my poll if you haven't already, sil vous plait?**


	5. 18th Jan Raw

**a/n, I'm sorry. I don't even have an excuse… I'm just lazy… But it's my birthday in less than a month! (June 4) Meaning, in less than a month I'll be 16! Not that that means anything in Australia… But yeah, I'm keeping my fingers crossed for a laptop! Which will hopefully mean more updates! **

**Thanks to undermyumbrella, Neurotic-Idealist and tvrox12 for their reviews.**

**If you haven't already, you should vote on my poll! And you should also review! I don't like when I get lots of hits but not many reviews! *tear***

**Disclaimer: Claire is mine! No one else is though! *tear* I'd love to own Mike! He's my fave! Besides Jericho lol**

* * *

_Monday, January 18_

Raw had started not long ago, with Don Johnson and Jon Heder hosting. My duties for the night were doing guest commentary with King and Michael Cole while the Diva's tag match was going on, then I would accompany Legacy to their match.

I'm not entirely sure when I will be having my first match, I'm sure it won't be too far off.

* * *

I stood outside Legacy's locker room, patiently waiting for them to change, I may have known them all for about 20 years, but they still weren't comfortable changing in the same room as me.

* * *

"We are welcoming Claire Bonnet to commentary." Michael Cole said to the world, and I scoffed.

"Non, Cole it is Bon-_ay_," I corrected in disgust, "In French, an 'e' followed by a 't' is pronounced 'ay' you do _not_ pronounce the 't'."

"Yeah Michael! Get it right! She said Bon-ay last week!" King added, sucking up as usual.

"Maryse's last name is Ouellet, it that pronounced 'Ouell-_ay_'?" Cole asked arrogantly.

"Je ne sais pas! Canadian French is different to _real_ French." I said before redirecting my attention to the match.

"Claire, what do you think of the Diva's in this match? They're all contenders for your title." King asked as Cole called the match.

"Not impressed." I said simply.

"Which one of these ladies would you like to face?"

"I wouldn't like to be facing any of them… But if you are making me choose… Gail Kim."

"Why Gail?"

"I'm yet to be in the ring with her, I haven't even been her tag partner." I answered and King nodded. I continued to watch the match, answering questions every now and then, and laughing when someone was hurt.

* * *

I glared at Maryse as I walked through the curtain; she was clearly still there to annoy me. Cody was also waiting for me, but he put his hand on my shoulder, pushed me in the direction of the locker room and told me to be the bigger person.

"I know," I said quietly, trying to push it to the back of my mind.

"Claire, I pretty much know what the answer is going to be… But would you like to come out after the show? I understand it's not something that you usually do, but just one tight? For a proper return celebration." And then he pouted,

"Cody, stop pouting." I ordered and he quickly pulled his mouth into a straight line, "The pout put me off, I was going to say yes… But then you had to pout."

"Claire!" he said like a child and I made a face at him,

"Fine Cody, I will go out to a stupid club tonight." I gave in.

* * *

The music blared and I knew this was a bad idea. I did this last Thursday and it resulted in a massive headache. Why did I agree to do this again?

"Are you okay, Claire?" Cody asked, appearing in the seat next to me.

"This was a bad idea…" I trailed off as the doors opened, "A _very_ bad idea."

"Claire, you can't let Maryse and Mike ruin your life… You have to move on."

"It's not about the fact that I like him a bit more than I should, it's that I lost my friend. One of my best friends…"

"Sitting here isn't going to help any, Claire. You should try talk to him," Cody encouraged me.

"Last time he talked to me, well _about_ me, he said I wasn't worth Maryse's argument… Then the last time I spoke to him off screen, he blew up in my face."

"What's the use in complaining if you're not going to fix it? I'll tell you what; I'm going to distract the blonde, while you get in Mike's good graces."

* * *

"Bubbly, thanks." I smiled to the bartender who quickly poured my drink.

"Beer over here." Mike's familiar voice said to the man behind the bar. This was my chance.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that he had taken a seat on the stool, so I decided to do the same.

"A bubbly, and a beer." The barman said and handed us our respective drinks. I tapped my foot on the stool's foot rest.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked, his tone was slightly rude, but I managed to let it past.

"I'm allowed to be here. It's a free country." I said my tone just as rude.

"You _hate _clubs, and you'll get a headache."

"I decided to try something new." I smiled meekly.

"Have you tried maybe _not_ running away for seven months?"

"Have you tried maybe not being so rude?" I snapped and he looked at me,

"Claire, I'm not going to be friends with you anytime soon. Go find Cody; I'm sure he'll wait on you hand and foot… Because I already know you're about to cry. You need to work on the cellophane thing, I see right through you."

* * *

Mike was right. I was in tears. I had downed the rest of my bubbly, then had another for good measure, found Cody and started crying. Then we went back up to my hotel room so I wouldn't make a scene.

"Je suis vain! Je ne peux faire rien le droit!" I cried into his shoulder.

"I don't know what you just said, Claire… But you don't need to cry. The bastard's not worth it."

"Il ne va jamais me parler de nouveau Cody!" I mumbled,

"Claire, you need to speak English. I don't even understand the _slightest_ bit of French."

"He's never going to speak to me again Cody."

"That's what you said before, and he talked to you. Even if it was rather rude, he still spoke to you." Cody comforted me. He held onto me tight, "I've already said it Claire, he's not worth it. He's not worth your tears. If he doesn't want to be your friend, it's his own damn fault." I looked up at him, seeing only a vivid outline of his face because of the tears, but what happened next was unmistakable. Even if I was sad and tired and half blind…

His lips dropped to mine.

* * *

Non – no

Je ne sais pas – I don't know

Je suis vain! Je ne peux faire rien le droit! - I am worthless! I can't do anything right!

Il ne va jamais me parler de nouveau Cody! - He's never going to speak to me again Cody!


	6. Why?

**a/n I'm really sorry that this wasn't up sooner; it's just that exams are this week. I shouldn't have even written this, but I started and couldn't stop!**

**Thanks heaps to **_**Just a Bit Natty**_**, and **_**Neurotic-Idealist**_** for their reviews!**

_Tuesday, January 19_

Waking up the next morning with a pair of arms wrapped around my waist was one of the scariest things I've ever experienced. And after what I've been through, that's saying something.

All I remembered from the previous night was going to the bar, then getting yelled at by Mike.

I turned over in excitement, maybe it was him.

"Cody?" I asked myself in a whisper. _WHY IS CODY IN BED WITH ME?_ I screamed inside my head. His grip tightened around my waist and I sighed.

Ted was going to freak out. Ted, he should be in the room. I looked around as best I could; all I could see was Cody and the wall.

I didn't have a headache, so I should be able to remember the night before…

There was a knock on the door. _Shit_. I cursed mentally.

"Cody! You in there?" Ted's voice came through the door and I nudged Cody deep in the stomach with my elbow.

"Wha-What?" he asked, staring at me, and then quickly releasing my stomach.

"Cody!" Ted shouted again and Cody looked at the door,

"That's not good." He mumbled and I nodded,

"Ya think?" I asked coldly as I sat up on the bed. In one swift moment, I pointed towards the door, voicelessly telling him to answer it. His Adam's apple moved as he swallowed the lump in his throat. I knew he was as nervous as I was. If not more.

"Cod-" stopped when the door opened,

"Morning Ted." Cody tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Have you seen Claire? She didn't come back last night,"

"Uh, yeah… She's-"

"Bonjour Theodore." I smiled as I walked over to him, making Cody stop midsentence.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you call? I thought Maryse had killed you!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Dad!"

"I'm nothing like your father." He snarled and my eyes widened.

"There's nothing wrong with my father!" I spat back at him, crossing my arms over my chest,

"What are you even doing here?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. Ted knew all too well that if we fought about my dad that we wouldn't talk for a week.

"I guess I fell asleep." I stated unsurely, "I don't really know, I don't remember much about last night... Besides for getting rejected by Mike. _Again_." Then I turned to Cody, "That's _your entire_ fault, you know? _You_ told me to go over there!"

"If I told you to jump off a building, _would you_?" he asked defensively and I glared at him.

"Okay... well, I'm getting breakfast... Get dressed and I'll meet you down there?" Ted asked as he slowly backed away from the door.

Once he was gone, and the door had fully closed, I returned my gaze to Cody.

"Care to tell me _why_ I was in _your_ bed?" I asked in an aggravated tone. He didn't answer, because as soon as I asked the question, I knew the answer. "Cody..."

"No, Claire, don't say anything, alright? It was a stupid mistake." He turned away from me, clearly embarrassed.

"Cody, we've had this conversation." I said sadly, not wanting to relieve that conversation, "I know it was a long time ago... Before I went to New York, _ten years ago_. Cody, my feelings haven't changed..."

"Yeah, I know. Back then you were madly in love with Randy, and then that James guy came along. Then it was Mike. I know that you never liked me!" he was starting to sound like his fifteen year old self, like when I had told him I was leaving for New York University.

"Cody," I ran a hand through my hair, "You were young, okay? You weren't even eighteen yet..."

"You don't need to remind me, Claire. You made that pretty damn clear when you left alright... Just tell me what was so good about Randy? James? Mike? Hell! You even dated Ted!"

"Ted, was my first boyfriend, alright? We had been friends for years before he asked me out... I think that was just the novelty of having a boyfriend... Codes, I was fifteen."

"Fine, Randy?"

"Randy... I liked Randy a lot. And he was older than me... and he was a marine... not a very good one..."

"Right," Cody cut me off, "James?"

"James was fun; he was a bit of a distraction though. The rebound guy... A way to keep my mind off Mike..."

"Why do you like Mike?"

"That, I can't answer. He's Mike... I just really like Mike..." I trailed off again, "Why do you like me Cody? You could find someone so much better... Someone your age... Someone that will never hurt you." He just looked at me, and shook his head,

"You don't even get it." He mumbled,

"I do Cody, I do. I feel the same way about Mike... I know what you feel. Please, don't let this ruin our friendship, Code. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you as a friend." I walked towards him, hoping that what I was saying was going to make him feel a little bit... guilty? I just wanted to make sure that he'd still be my friend.

I never got around to going to breakfast with Ted, by the time I had gotten to my room, showered and put on some nice clothes, it was basically lunch time, and I remembered that I had promised Randy on Tuesday that I would meet Randy at a nice restaurant then we'd walk around town. Every time he went to Knoxville, we took a look around, whether it be with his wife and kids, the boys, or just him and I.

"You seem a little bit off, Claire. What's on your mind?"

"I spoke to Cody this morning,"

"Really? I know Cody can be a pain sometimes, but he's never put _you_ in a bad mood." He looked at me quizzically.

"No, it's not a bad mood... It's just got me thinking." I shrugged, "He kissed me last night." I told Randy, who stopped walking and turned to face me,

"He didn't." He said in disbelief but I had to nod and tell him that it did actually happen.

"So, I had to ask him why... And he loves me, Randy."

"He actually said that?"

"No, he didn't say that he loves me. Just likes... which means there is some hope of him falling for someone else." I smiled, "Randy, we're going to have to find Cody his dream girl."

"That's you before you went under the knife." Randy pointed out,

"It's a shame I don't have a sister..." I sighed, "But I'm sure we can find someone... I wasn't exactly unique."

"While that may be true, you made generic look _hot_." Randy said and I slapped his arm harshly,

"Look, I told you the other day about you having a wife! You can't say things like that!" I scolded him, "And don't call me generic!"

"Alright, but mission 'Find Cody a Girl' is under way, yeah?" he asked and I responded with a nod. "Also, I think we should work on mission 'Get Mike to Stop Being An Asshole and Talk to Claire so They Can Get Married and Have Babies'."

"Randal!"

**a/n hey! I need your help in finding Cody's dream girl! If you have on OC, who kind of resembles Claire (picture link on my profile), or even if you want to create an OC, hell if you think that someone in the company (other than Kelly Kelly) would be better for him! Let me know! And remember, if it's an OC, I'm going to need as much information as possible on them! So you'll have to message me/doc exchange all the important stuff to me!**


	7. Road Trips

****

a/n In all honesty, I don't know what the point of this chapter is… Maybe to see how Claire acts around different people? You tell me what you think it was, because I kind of just started writing, and it came out as this. Thanks to

_**QueenofYourWorld,**__**Julzi**_**, **_**Neurotic-Idealist **_**and XODaniiOX for their reviews, and I would like to remind **_**Just a Bit Natty **_**that she should go back and review the last chapter, because she promised she'd review all chapters. Read on!**

* * *

_**-Flashback; January 30**__**th**__**, 2008; Third Person-**_

_Claire Bonnet's feet were perched upon the dashboard of the rented Holden Commodore, her hands scribbling tirelessly away at a notebook, her head only occasionally looking up, only to look back down seconds later._

_Michael Mizanin was driving the car, his eyes on the road when he wasn't gazing curiously at Claire. The 27 year old had been driving for three hours, and having only stopped once, he would be glad when the destination was finally reached._

_John Hennigan lay stretched out across the backseat, the seatbelt had been tangled around his well toned body when he decided that he couldn't sleep sitting up. He hadn't made a noise in an hour and a half, and he definitely wasn't close to waking._

_Claire's eyes flickered from her writing, to look at the street signs, and then quickly at Mike, before she once again became engrossed in her book. Mike noticed this, and quickly turned his head to look at her profile. He took in her slightly large nose, a feature of her body she didn't like all too much, he took in the thin line her lips made when she was concentrating deeply. Mike also took in the way her bright blue eyes only blinked every twenty seconds or so, something that never ceased to amaze him. Her eyes were her favourite part of her body, they were the brightest blue imaginable, and they worked well with her dirty blonde hair. Many people had tried to use a pickup line involving a Blizzard Blue Crayola Crayon._

_A slight grunt from John brought Mike back to the real world, no pun intended, and he concentrated on the road again. Claire let out a slight laugh as she turned her head to look at John, who looked dreadfully uncomfortable, his six foot one frame was much too large for the confines of a Holden Commodore. John shifted once more, this time the seatbelt cut into his stomach, and he turned violently, only making Claire laugh a little harder. Surprisingly he didn't wake._

"_Do you know how much longer, Mike?" Claire asked in a hushed voice, John needed all the sleep he good get, from what she'd heard he'd been spending many late nights with Melina._

"_Another sixty miles?" Mike answered, although it was more a question. "It was a long drive."_

"_We should have flown." Claire sighed as she shifted herself, putting her feet onto the car floor. "Mike?" she asked for the driver's attention, he responded with a grunt of some sort, "Why is John not with Melina? Aren't they going out?"_

"_She wanted to spend time with the girls, or something." The self-proclaimed 'Chick Magnet' shrugged, obviously not caring much about his friend's girlfriend. Claire nodded and looked back at the almost full page of writing._

_As she read over her notes, she crossed out some words that she deemed meaningless, and added a few more here and there. Mike stole a quick glance at the note-filled page, yet he couldn't make out any of the words. He knew Claire's writing was not the neatest when she was drafting, and he didn't expect it to be amazing when they were driving at 60 miles an hour._

"_Mike?" Claire asked again,_

"_Claire?"_

"_How was my first match?" she asked with a small voice, and she was uncertain if he heard him, as he took awhile to reply._

"_It was very good for a first WWE match." He answered, smiling, but not taking his eyes from the road._

"_It helps that Maryse was somewhat new too, and she's so nice! I don't think I would have done half as well she hadn't have helped me." Claire was being modest, Mike expected as much._

"_You were brilliant Claire, you have nothing to worry about." He assured her, adding a light pat on the arm for good measure, "What are you writing? You've barely let the pen leave the page for the last three hours."_

"_Oh, it's just a story I started back in College."_

"_That was a few years ago, how can you still be writing it?" he asked with a laugh, but Claire did nothing but shrug._

* * *

_**-End Flashback; Thursday January 21, 2010; Claire's Point of View-**_

I've been writing this story since my first year at New York University. Just under ten years, but it no was nowhere _near_ finished. If I had dedicated all my time to the story, just as I had planned too, then it would have been finished years ago, but once I began training, it just became a way to relax.

Randy was driving and he was tense as always. I'd never asked why he was so tense when he drove; I supposed I'd just gotten used to it.

Ted sat behind me, occasionally kicking the back of the seat as he moved around in his sleep. I had moved my chair as far forward as possible so he had more room, but his body was fairly large.

Cody sat behind Randy and he was squashed. His legs had made their way to the middle of the floor, but they were bent at the knees because Ted's legs had stopped them from being straightened.

Both of the boys had been asleep for an hour, after we had stopped for a quick lunch. Ted had been driving before hand, while Randy and I sat in the backseat, much to Randy's discomfort. We were almost at the hotel, when Randy spoke up.

"Thought of anyone for Cody?" he asked in a quiet voice, obviously not wanting Cody to hear.

"No," I answered honestly, "Il est très particulier de qui il date, vous savez cela."

"What?" he asked, and I completely forgot that I had in fact spoken French to a man who only understood how to greet people.

"I said that he's very particular when it comes to who he dates." Something shifted in the backseat, and a loud groan was emitted as a sharp jab made me screech in pain. That, in turn, resulted in Cody sitting up bolt right, hitting his head on the car's ceiling, him sharply moving his legs back so they were in front of him, which resulted in Randy jolting forward as he was kneed in the back. All-in-all, the car lurched forward as Randy hit the break.

"What? What?" Cody asked as he came around, "Someone screamed."

"Ted kicked the back of my seat," I grumbled, and looked to Randy,

"What the fuck Cody? Are you trying to kill us?" he had taken on his 'Viper' persona and sounded a lot scarier than I was used to.

"Randy…" I trailed off as Cody started to fight back,

"Sorry for moving, it's not my fault your big ass thighs need so much space in the front seat."

"Cody, don't." I sighed as Randy unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his car door, "Randy, get back in the car!" it was _really_ cold outside, and he was being irrational.

"Get out of the car." He growled once he had opened Cody's door. Cody didn't look scared; he calmly unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

"Ted, what's going on?" I frowned as I turned around to face him, having unbuckled my own seatbelt.

"Don't worry about it. Really, its nothing to be worried about." Ted shrugged, he wasn't scared either.

Soon enough, Cody was sitting in the drivers seat, a lot closer to the wheel as Randy sat in the back seat, with _much_ more leg room than he had given Cody. He said something about his 'big ass thighs' needing more room, and that if 'Cody was going to be a bitch about it' then he'd have to 'drive like a fucking grandma'.

I crossed my legs on the seat, and moved it forward some more so Ted could relax a little more. I did gymnastics for 10 years, I'm effectively a contortionist, most people find it rather revolting, I personally think it's a gift from God. It makes some things a lot easier for me.

* * *

**a/n hey, so I still need an OC for Cody! I had some ideas, but I'd really like to incorporate an OC that belongs to someone else, and let people be a part of my stories. Think about it, she won't be needed for a few chapters yet, you have time!**


	8. Hatred is Thicker Than Water

**a/n in the last chapter, Claire said she thought Maryse was nice. No one seemed to notice, but seeing as the two now hate each other, I thought I should let you know that something happened that resulted in the bad blood. We will see that in this chapter! =D**

**Wow! I got like a bajillion reviews last chapter! =D Just a Bit Natty, Julzi, XODaniiOX, QueenofYourWorld, nychick4, xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo, Neurotic-Idealist, tvrox12 and LindseyRedfield. That's actually nine, but that still amazes me!**

**Thanks for the OC suggestions, keep them coming! Unfortunately I can't use everyone's suggestion! But I'm open for more!**

* * *

_Monday, January 25_

I was yet again without a match for the evening. What a terrible way to show that I am worthy of the Diva's Championship. Not that it's even a worthy title. Pathetic piece of silver.

"Claire, Legacy verse DX in ten minutes, are you ready?" For now I am a valet for The Legacy, a team that most people didn't think I belonged. I wasn't second generation apparently, but with one look at my Wikipedia page people would realize that I am in fact third generation. My grandfather and father were both successful wrestlers in France.

"Yeah, always." I grabbed my Diva's Championship and placed it on my shoulder, then quickly gave myself a once over in the mirror. I was wearing a mid-thigh dress, the top was purple and the skirt was black. I had taken to wearing purple on screen because it represented royalty and being majestic, something that my character was supposed to be. I wore a small black jacket, that had short sleeves and finished just under my breasts, the dress was strapless and it was winter, even if it didn't look like much, it kept me warm. I wore a pair of silver heels which had a strap that reached mid-calf. A pair of lace fingerless gloves graced my hands. My hair was curled lightly, hanging just below my shoulders.

Ted was waiting for me outside the locker room, and I took his hand and smiled at him lazily, the things we do to get paid. We met up with Cody, who was already waiting behind the curtain. Paul was waiting there also.

"Ready to get beat?" Paul said lightheartedly just before his music hits, and he and went through the curtain.

* * *

I ran my hand over my face and rolled Ted out of the ring. He'd been pinned, meaning Legacy had lost, despite the obvious turbulence experienced by the veteran team. Ted was acting as dead weight, and he fell to the floor before I could put his arm around my shoulder. Cody, who had finally stepped down from the apron, helped me pick Ted up and carry him up the ramp.

Once we got back through the curtain I elbowed him in the ribs, "Thanks for the help, Theodore." I said sarcastically and he laughed but rubbed his stomach. I sat on one of the chairs that was placed there, "I'll catch up with you guys later." I smiled as they disappeared. I had to sit with Jerry and Michael for the Divas' match. So I really didn't need to leave, even if Legacy had a promo backstage. I wasn't needed in _all_ of the guys' segments.

"Oh look, eets _Claire Bonnet_," Maryse's cackle came around the corner, and I just looked at my nails, pretending to be bored by her. Mike was attached to her arm, "She zinks she ees so 'igh and mighty, just because she 'angs out viz Randy, Cody and Ted." Then she turned to me, looked me directly in the eye and said, in her French-Canadian accent, "You do not dezerve zat title, Claire. You can't just disappear for seven munz and expect everyzhing to be zee same. Zings change, _people _change, and you are just a lost little girl, Claire."

"Maryse, vous ne saves pas qui je suis. Allez vivre votre propre vie, ne me dites pas comment vivre la mienne." I snapped and she smirked. The atmosphere in the room changed in an instant, the 7 foot, near 500 pound frame of Paul White (the Big Show) was waiting for his music to start.

* * *

I laughed loudly as fireworks went off, ruining Maryse's promo. I knew it was supposed to happen, but it didn't take away the humour. As she cracked it, I let myself laugh harder. Eve entered, and I followed. I took my seat beside Jerry, still laughing about the fireworks. I was allowed to do that, because I didn't really like Maryse, in real life or onscreen.

"That was priceless! I'm so glad that happened to her," I laughed some more, and Michael joined in. Jerry was too concerned with her wellbeing, even though she hadn't been struck. Jerry's so good at what he does, he can make anything funny or serious at the drop of a hat.

As Maryse hit her French Kiss DDT and pinned Eve, winning her way into the final round of Tournament, I stood up at the desk. She looked my way and made a belt motion around her waist. I merely held up the actual belt, the shitty piece of silver that seemed to rule Raw's Diva Division (For some weird reason), and smirked at her, claiming that it was _mine_ and that she still had to win two more matches before it became hers.

It felt good to be higher ranked than Maryse, even if it was all 'fake', as so many people wrongly called it.

* * *

_**-Flashback; **__**Tuesday 13 July, 2008-**_

_I scowled, that wasn't how the match was supposed to end. Not via Snap DDT, it was supposed to be the French TKO, a HEEL KICK! She could have broken__ my damn neck! I sat up in the ring, a very sour look on my face. Maryse celebrated her win as though she had done nothing wrong._

_As we got backstage I watched as she laughed and took a drink. I walked over to her angrily and shoved her shoulder,_

"_Vat?" she asked in her stupid accent. I lost _my_ accent when I was twelve._

"_What the fuck was that?" I cursed at her, and she smirked,_

"_Zat vas French Kiss!" she was happy,_

"_That wasn't scripted! Where the _hell_ did that come from?" I growled and shoved her shoulder again, this is how I took out my anger, childish shoving and yelling,_

"_I asked Arn Anderson, and 'e seemed to zink it vas a vonderful idea! I do not see zee problem."_

"_The problem is that you didn't tell _me_! Maryse, what kind of shit are you up to? Why wouldn't you tell me?" I was yelling now, I was beyond irate. "You could have broken my damn neck!"_

"_Vow, you are _so_ annoying! 'Ow did I put up vith for six munz?" she scoffed, "You are overreacting, you are a trained professional, you should be able to see zese zings coming!"_

"_Oh, because I'm fucking psychic!" I slapped her, then she slapped me back, and be__fore long it became a cat fight, but professional. Punches were being thrown; I put her in a side headlock. She then slammed my head against the brick wall behind me._

"_Maryse, _STOP!_" John Hennigan boomed as he ripped Maryse away from me. I went to jump back on her. It was cliché, she was being pulled back, her arms and legs flailing, I, too, had been held back just as I was about to attack her again._

_That was when I began _hating _Maryse _with all of my being.

* * *

**Translation:  
**_Maryse, vous ne saves pas qui je suis. Allez vivre votre propre vie, ne me dites pas comment vivre la mienne. - _Maryse, you do not know what I'm doing. Go live your own life, do not tell me how to live mine.


	9. Pizza with a side of French

**a/n I'm so sorry for this utter piece of crap. I didn't mean too. And I promised Miz and Claire stuff... But I **_**really really really really REALLY**_** mean next chapter! I do! I wrote it awhile ago! I do love you all though! Which is why I updated and wrote a filler chapter... Because then I can get to the good stuff! Merci beaucoup to Just a Bit Natty, Neurotic-Idealist, LinsdeyRedfeild, Julzi, tvrox12 and XODaniiOX!**

_**-Flashback; November 8, 1999; Third Person-**_

_Claire Bonnet (17) sat in front of her boyfriend Randy Orton (18), best friend Ted DiBiase Junior (17) and good friend Cody Runnels (14), with a phone in her hand._

_It was Ted's 17__th__ birthday, and the four of them were ordering pizza. But having a little fun._

"_Bonjour!" Claire said in her best French accent, something that wasn't hard, "I vould like to order some pizza?"_

"Yeah, what kind of pizza?" _the boy on the other end of the line asked, the phone was on speaker. He sounded no older than Ted._

"_Oh, um..." she pretended to think, "A medium 'awaiian, un large meat lovers et un surpreme?" she mde it sound like a question , because she was pretending she didn't speak much English, which also meant speaking in Frenglish. English, but with multiple French words thrown in,_

"Anything else, ma'am?"

"_Oui, garlic bread? __Sil vous plait?" she asked kindly and you could have sworn you could hear the boy smile_,

"Sure, under what name?"

"_Claire Bonnet!"_

"Claire? Sure, that should be half an hour."

"_Merci beacoup!" she called into the phone as he hung up, Cody was laughing so hard he was crying, "Calm down Cody! It wasn't even that funny!"_

"_That guy! He- he's in love!" Cody laughed even harder,_

"_Coz you'd know what _love_ is Cody?" Randy smirked and kissed his girlfriends cheek, "Now one of you has to order a pizza so we can all go in together and you can hear the kid."_

_Randy and Claire walked into the Pizza shop, hand in hand. She was smiling widely, while he looked rather sour._

_They walked up to the counter and Claire smiled wider,_

"_Order for Claire?" she asked, her French accent now back in place. The boy behind the counter smiled and you could tell it was the person she spoke to on the phone,_

"_Yeah, that'll be another 5 minutes."_

"_D'accord!" she smiled at him, and Randy led her to a seat._

"_Claire?" the boy called, and Claire stood up instantly,_

"_Ees eet ready?" he smiled and told her the price. She delved into her pockets and pulled out a whole heap of money. She started to sort through them, but gave him too much money, "No, you keep this." He smiled,_

"_Oh, zank you." She laughed at herself. Randy was standing by the door, Ted and Cody had arrived a few minutes before hand._

"_Claire?" the boy asked as she turned to leave, "Come back? Yeah?"__ he asked and Cody almost broke his façade._

"_Of course! Au revoir, Dennis!"__ she had read the boys name tag, "Eet vas a pleasure meeting you!" Randy opened the door and then took the pizza boxes from her arms._

_When Randy had placed the pizza in his car, he pushed __Claire up against the door, "Randy? What are you doing?"_

"_That kid should know that you have a boyfriend." He smirked and kissed her aggressively, in full view of the boy at the counter.__ "That should have been funnier," he mumbled against her lips. She pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck,_

"_Cody thought it was pretty funny."_

"_Cody also once laughed at a chip." He reminded her and they laughed at their young friend's stupidity._

_**-End Flashback; Thursday, January 28, 2010; Claire's Point of View-**_

I shook my head and walked into the Pizza shop that had made Cody launch into hysterics over ten years ago. It looked different, but it still had the same vibe.

"A large margarita and a large supreme, please," I said to the man behind the counter, then I looked at the name tag. "Dennis?" I asked the man, he had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. And it looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days.

"That's my name." he said as he brought up the total,

"I know you probably don't remember me, but like _ten years ago_ I came in here with a French accent… And I think you served me." I laughed and he smiled,

"I do remember you." He nodded, "you had short blonde hair then, and a really scary boyfriend." He laughed and I shrugged,

"Yeah, well, the boyfriends out in the car, but he's an ex now." I added when Dennis looked slightly frightened, "I guess, I uh… came back."

"Yeah, it took awhile, but your back."

"I don't mean to be rude… But do you really still work here?"

"No, I own it now. I'm here filling in for a boy who's sick." He answered and I smiled. I grabbed a napkin from the counter and then a pen from my bag, before jotting down my number.

"Well, Dennis. If you ever want me to make up the embarrassment from ten years ago, give me a call. I may have to shuffle a few things around," I discretely referred to my life on the road, "But I'd love to make it up to you… It's not a date, because you're probably married… You could bring your wife if you'd like."

"I'm not married. Engaged, but no married." He laughed, "I won't bring her along, you'll be a third wheel."

"Well, I'm here until Sunday night. I'm not free Sunday, but-" I cut myself off, "Call me and we'll work something out."

"Why were you talking to that guy?" Randy asked, "You didn't do the French accent thing again, did ya?" Ted started laughing,

"That was a good birthday."

"That was Dennis, the poor guy who was subjected to my French." I answered and did up my seatbelt. Cody looked at me out of the corner of his eye,

"And?" he asked curiously,

"I may have a date." I smiled and Ted clapped his hands,

"Good! No more pining over Mike!" I slapped his arm and frowned. I sat back in my seat and smiled. Maybe I was going to move on from Mike at last...

We pulled into the hotel, and I saw Mike and Maryse kissing outside.

Yeah, maybe not.


	10. Running Away

**a/n am I awesome or what? This flashback is pretty awesome, it doesn't tell you what happened to make her leave, that won't happen for a bit, but it does explain a bit... I think lol. Big thanks to **_**XODaniiOX, Just a Bit Natty, Julzi, Neurotic-Idealist, Irshbeth, LindseyRedfield and tvrox12**_** for reviewing!**

* * *

_Saturday, January 30_

_Enemy_ by Fozzy started to play and I hastily grabbed for my phone, I excused myself and answered it. I know it is extremely rude, but I always answer my phone. It could be really important.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly as it was an unknown number,

"Is this Claire?"

"Yes?" why would you be calling me if you didn't know who I was?

"I have a man here; I believe his name is Michael."

"I'm sorry; I don't think I'm the person you should be calling." I went to hang up,

"No! Wait! He's _really_ drunk, and he's been saying your name over and over again." The man explained and I sighed,

"It's midnight; I'm just getting home from a date..." I trailed off, "Where is he?" I gave in; I got the address and hung up.

"Everything alright?" Dennis asked and I sighed again,

"I've been called to an emergency pick up call. My friend got drunk and won't a bar." I explained and Dennis laughed,

"Sure, go ahead."

"I had a great time."

* * *

I shook my head as I reached the bar, it was a _strip joint_. I walked through a whole lot of people, one guy tried to feel me up, and reached Michael.

"Michael." I groaned and shook my head at the sight in front of me. He looked like he had passed out on the bar. His hair looked like it had once been a faux-hawk, but just barely.

I walked towards the drunken man and made him stand up, "Come on." I said despairingly. I pulled his arm over my shoulders so he was somewhat balanced, "Thank you," I said to the barman who nodded and gave a little wave. I pulled Michael to the awaiting taxi and pushed him inside. "Back to the hotel, please." I said to the driver once the door was closed. I leant over Michael to do his seatbelt up.

"You're tired." Michael said, his words slurred.

"It's one o'clock in the morning, of course I'm tired." I yawned and sat back down to do my own seatbelt up.

"I'm sorry."

"Just be quiet, please." I said and he went quiet. The cab arrived and I paid the driver before pulling Michael out of the car and towards the hotel's elevator.

"If anyone sees us Michael, we're going to be in trouble."

"Why?"

"You're wrestling tomorrow, _tonight_, in the Royal Rumble. You're not supposed to drink the night before a big show, you should know that."

"Why will you get in trouble?" he asked when we reached his bedroom door,

"You have a girlfriend," I stated and he nodded. I pulled his key card out of his pocket and slid it in the door. It opened and I pushed him inside, I was doing a lot of pushing because his feet weren't really working. He sat on the bed and I sighed, "Take your shoes off." I ordered, and he complied. That's one good thing about a drunk Michael Mizanin, he was complying, more so than when he was sober.

"You're beautiful." He was also full of compliments.

"Thank you," I said, "Now go to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed."

"Michael, go to bed. Please. I'll be back at ten with some Tylenol."

"Why can't you stay?"

"You have a girlfriend. Look, just go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I sighed and actually tucked him in. He looked so pathetic I couldn't help it.

* * *

_Sunday, January 31 – The Day of the Royal Rumble_

As promised, I was at Michael's room at ten in the morning. Having gotten three hours sleep. As I had to be up at six to do some cardio with Ted.

I had taken Michael's keycard with me when I left, so I wouldn't have to wake him up by knocking on the door.

"Michael?"I asked as I entered the room. He wasn't lying in the bed. He was sitting at the table, staring absent minded out the window. "I brought you some Tylenol."

"What did I do last night? I can't remember a damn thing."

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "All I do know is that I had to collect you from a strip club at one in the morning. Care to explain why you were at a strip club? When your girlfriend could pass as a stripper?"

"I don't know why I was at the strip club." He grumbled, disregarding my comment about Maryse. "What day is it?"

"Its Sunday. It's the morning of the Royal Rumble." I answered and he ran a hand through his hair,

"I fucked up, didn't I?"

"No one knows, Michael. If you take the Tylenol, have a shower and try avoid bright lights, you should be fine." I put the Tylenol on the table with a glass of water, and sat down at the other chair.

"Why did you come get me?" he asked,

"The barman said you were saying my name." I shrugged,

"Did you drop everything you were doing? To come help me out when I've been nothing but an ass?"

"I had just got done on a date; I was going to go to bed." I answered honestly,

"I think I'm still drunk." He mumbled, rubbing his temples.

"Wouldn't surprise me." I half laughed. He looked up at me, his eyes full of question. I knew what was coming next.

"Why did you leave, Claire?" he asked and I shook my head,

"I can't tell you," it was quiet, almost a whisper.

"Did I do something wrong? Was it me?"

"No," I said honestly,

"So it's just a coincidence that it was me who you ran away from?"

"Yes, it was Mike."

"Tell me the truth Claire! Since when have you kept secrets from me?"

"I've kept this from everyone!" I shouted, shocking myself,

"Except Ted. You told _Ted_."

"He's my best friend! He has been since I was seven!" he stood from his seat, anger showing all of his face,

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of here! If you won't tell me, I don't want to speak to you!" he boomed and I stood up, fearful that he might become angrier. I grabbed my bag, and walked hastily from the room. Memories from the day I left plaguing my thoughts.

* * *

_**-Flashback; June 16, 2009; Third Person-**_

_Claire threw a pair of shoes into her suitcase, followed by her pyjamas. Michael was watching her put everything away, just assuming she was packing for the next town, as they had to leave shortly. Little did he know, things were about to change. She zipped up her suitcase and threw her backpack over her shoulder._

"_Where are you going? We don't have to leave for half an hour." He said confused as she rushed out the door._

"_I'm… Ted… I'm going with Ted." She spoke, her voice faltering._

"_Is everything okay?" he asked, noticing the quiver in her voice._

"_Mhm." She mumbled and nodded, before running out the door. Mike didn't believe her for one second, so he rushed out after her._

"_What the hell?" Ted asked as Claire brushed past him, followed by Michael. Claire stepped onto the elevator, quickly hitting the button for the ground floor, followed by the close doors button. She breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed before Michael reached her. She started to cry, she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to lie to one of her best friends. But she just had, twice. The doors opened and she ran out into the lobby, then out the front doors to a taxi she had called before hand. She climbed into the back after putting her suitcase into the trunk._

"_Just go, I'll tell you in a minute." She said to the driver, after noticing Michael had just exited the elevator. He was standing at the doors of the hotel in disbelief. She sighed and turned back around, not wanting to see the heartbreak and confusion that was written all over his face, the disappointment on Ted's as well as the confusion and mistrust on Cody's._

"_Where to ma'am?"_

"_The airport, please." She said to the cab driver who nodded his head._

* * *

***Meanwhile, back at the hotel***

_Michael turned to face the Legacy members, a sad and angry look on his face,_

"_Well?"_

"_Well what?" Cody asked, the confusion still plastered over his face._

"_Where did she go? She said she was going with you guys."_

"_Does it look like I know where she is?" Cody snapped, glaring at The Miz. Both turned to the silent Ted DiBiase, who was watching them bicker._

"_What?" he asked with a shrug._

"_Where is she?" They asked in unison._

"_She has a name," he said seriously and turned around, walking back into the hotel,_

"_You know where she is." Mike concluded, grabbing the younger man by the wrist, "Tell me."_

"_If Claire didn't tell you, I'm not about to. It's her damn business. Now let me go," Ted said, ripping his arm from Mike's grip._

* * *

**a/n this is your very last chance to get an OC suggestion in! Message me! Next chapter we will meet the object of Cody's wet dreams lol**


	11. Royal Rumble

**a/n hello =] In this chapter we see that Claire does socialise with people other than Ted, Cody and Randy, they're just on Smackdown. We also meet Cody's Girl! Thanks to LindseyRedfield for the OC! Thanks to everyone who gave me their ideas!**

**Cheers to everyone who reviewed! Julzi, XODaniiOX, Just a Bit Natty, LindseyRedfield, pajama pants5, Neurotic-Idealist and tvrox12!**

**I only own Claire Bonnet! Mystery Girl (who does have a name but I won't spoil it) belongs to LindseyRedfield! And the WWE belongs to Vince, and the people belong to themselves!**

**On another note, I hate rereading over my stories, so they're not edited. If you'd like to be a better read for this, or any other, fic… Please let me know =]**

* * *

_Sunday, January 31 – The Royal Rumble_

The Royal Rumble. My favourite Pay Per View. It always has been. It's the most entertaining, and it's good to see so many people involved in one show. Tonight's main event, the Royal Rumble match, would be the first time in ten years that a female would participate in the match. Care to take a guess? Who is the strongest Diva in the company? Beth Phoenix, of course. Not that she'll be lasting long, but that's not the point.

I spotted said female walking down the hallway and I walked quickly to greet her."

"Beth!" I called when she was getting too far ahead of me,

"Hey Claire." She smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, thanks." I said with a nod, telling what could be considered a lie because of my argument with Michael. "How about you? The Glamazon's making an appearance in the Rumble match!"

"I'm actually pretty nervous!" she told me honestly, "This is a big match! I have to fill Chyna's shoes!"

"Beth, you're going to be great! The WWE Universe _loves_ you."

"Thanks, Claire. But this is my stop," she pointed to the Diva's locker room, something I had never actually used.

"Okay, break a leg out there."

On my way to Legacy's locker room, I wondered if I probably should have used the Diva's locker room at least once. Then I smirked to myself, when you have friends in higher places, why should you? Ever since my first day in the company, I had been using Legacy's locker room. Well, seeing as I had debuted on the Smackdown brand, neither Randy nor Cody were on the brand, and Ted hadn't even been pulled up to the main roster yet, I shared with Michael.

"Claire!" Michelle McCool greeted me happily and gave me a hug, "It's been so long! You died your hair _brown_!" she said with a shocked voice, "Why? You know blondes are a dying breed in this company!"

"That's not true!"

"You know it is! There is me, Barbie, Maryse and Tiffany!"

"Beth and Natalya!" I added and she just laughed, "Jillian too!"

"Out of 19 Divas!"

"7 out of 19, get over it, Elle!"

"I see you finally succumbed to the pressures of WWE Management!" she giggled, and I looked at her confused, "You got boob implants!"

"Oh, yeah, right." I laughed awkwardly.

"You look so hot! How do you do that?"

"I don't know!"

"You're so lucky! What else have you changed?" we had to catch up on nearly 8 months of not speaking to each other. We were really good friends, and I felt bad that it had been so long. I told her that I bought a house in Pointe-Claire, Quebec to be closer to my parents, but I still owned my house in Los Angeles, I told her that I had also had a nose job. Fixing the crooked nose I had received at the hands of a girl at high school. As well as the wardrobe change. That didn't really have a reason; I just thought that maybe I should act more like a lady.

"That's amazing! I can't believe it's been so long! We'll hang out tonight after the show, yeah? We'll have a girl's night!"

"Yeah, that sounds good! Just, no Maryse." I laughed and she nodded, no one really got along with Maryse anymore.

* * *

McCool and Layla sat in the ring, covered in cake. I ran out as fast as I could, dressed in a short blue dress and six inch silver heels, as well as holding my belt in my hand. I abandoned the heels halfway down the ramp. Despite wearing a dress, I slid into the ring under the bottom rope. I ran straight for Gail Kim, aiming to hit her with the belt. She ducked out of the way and ran from the ring, closely followed by the other six divas, after I threatened to hit them as well. I looked at Michelle and Layla, both rolling around in the cake, cringing in disgust. Michelle put her hand out so I would help her up,

"Eww." I said. I held my belt above my head when I looked back at the seven celebrating divas, "This is _mine_, no one else's!" I shouted as Mickie walked forward, showing off her newly won strap, "I'm more of a champion than you were or ever will be!" I shouted and turned back to Lay-Cool who were crying pathetically, both held out a hand to me, but I just walked away.

* * *

"Miss Bonnet, Stephanie wants to see you in her office." Someone told me as soon as I walked through the curtain.

I entered her office, and let out a squeal. "Gwen!" I pulled her from her seat and squeezed her. Gweneth Brentwood. One of my best friends when I was in FCW. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got a call from John Laurinaitis last week, and he told me I was coming up to the main roster!" she said excitedly, and I couldn't help but smile, "So I've been training like _mad_ with Peter, and Stephanie called me here tonight!"

"That's great! Stephanie, I love you!" I hugged her, "So, can I steal her? You're all done here, right?"

"Yes, Claire. She's all yours." I pulled Gwen on the hand, escorting her from the little room that they called an office.

* * *

_-Cody's Point of View-_

The door to the locker room opened quickly, and the unmistakable voice of Claire came into the room. She was loud and sounded more excited than usual.

"Introducing!" she shouted, as she stood in the doorway with open arms, "The _lovely_ Gwen Brentwood!" as she stepped out of the way, a new person entered. She had long brown hair, and wore short, long sleeved, grey dress, with black leggings and knee high boots. She was taller than Claire, who was wearing a pair of slippers (her shoes had been lost on the way to the ring), but without the boots she would have been shorter.

"Hi!" she said with a nice smile, and I smiled back, giving her a small wave.

"Gwen, of course you know Theodore!" Claire moved to Randy, and put her hands on his shoulders, "This stud is Randy!"She then moved to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "And this cute little boy is Cody!" I felt my cheeks go red,

"Stop it," I grumbled, she was embarrassing me in front of the chick.

"Boys," she spoke, without removing her arms, "This is Gwen! She's just been called up to the main roster!" Claire said with an excited tone.

"That's great!" Ted said with the same tone of voice, Randy clapped in appreciation, but I just sat there.

_-Claire's Point of View-_

I took Cody's silence as a good sign. Maybe _Gwen_ was the girl. I smirked at Randy, and he seemed to catch my drift.

Operation 'Get Cody A Girl'? It was coming along nicely, after a rough start.


	12. The First Encounter

**a/n my facts aren't right, I don't know how soon Randy let for the Marines. And I had to push Claire's age back a year, so in current time she is 27, like Ted. I write too many flashbacks.**

**Thanks to **_**LindseyRedfield, XODaniiOX, Neurotic-Idealist, Julzi, tvrox12 and Just a Bit Natty**_** for their reviews! Gwen is only mentioned in this chapter, and I don't own her... Only Claire =]**

* * *

I waited at the curtain for my cue; I'd given Gwen the honour of holding onto my belt as it wasn't needed. I averted my eyes when Michael came back through the curtain. I'd been there when he attacked MVP and when he entered himself too; I'd been there since Ted's number was called.

I wanted so badly to be able to speak to him, to be friends. However, I knew he wouldn't let that happen until I told him why I needed seven months off. I couldn't tell him yet though. I couldn't tell anyone.

He cracked his neck as he walked off, without even looking at me.

My cue came and I walked out to Ted and Cody who had just been tossed out by Shawn Michaels. I was without my belt so I could easily help the two eliminated boys. I gave Ted a kiss on the cheek as I made sure he was okay, and then I asked Cody how he was fairing. We reached backstage and I laughed,

"What's so funny?" Cody asked, giving the back of his head a rub.

"You made it too the final four last year, didn't quite get that far without Orton, did ya?" he just laughed and rolled his eyes. We got back to the locker room and I sat in front of my bags.

"I think I landed awkwardly," Ted complained, rolling his shoulder.

"Of course you did. Near no one lands perfectly after getting tossed out like that." I stood behind him and began massaging his shoulders.

"Claire?" Cody got my attention, and I nodded, "Why didn't you get back until like two o'clock last night?"

"I was on my date," I answered, still kneading Ted's shoulders with my palms.

"You just met the guy, no way were you out until two," he said pointedly. Could I tell them that I was with Mike? It's not like they'd mind... No. If it had gone differently, then sure. But no.

"I went for a drink," I lied through my teeth. They knew it too. I didn't go to bars by myself.

* * *

_-Flashback; July 4, 2001-_

_Independence Day. Glorious Independence Day. Meant very little to me, other than a public holiday. Being born in Dijon, France... I looked forward to Bastille Day, ten days away. I acted like Independence Day was great, it is. But it's not me._

_Worst place to be for the 4__th__ of July? New York City. So many Americans, celebrating the independence of their country with red, white and blue streamers, alcohol and fireworks. Don't get me wrong, I am American citizen; I have been since I was 7, but I'm always going to be a Frenchie at heart._

_I tried to avoid the crowds, impossible. I wanted to escape to my hotel. That too was impossible. I'd gotten lost. I couldn't see past the people on the streets._

_Why hadn't I come next week? Why did it have to be _this _week? I was attending NYU in the fall, and had decided to take some time to familiarise myself with the city. Bad idea, apparently._

_I pulled out my purse and checked how much money I had, when a special piece of plastic caught my eye. I pulled it out and examined it in between my finger._

_Claire Marée Bonnet; D.O.B 12/13/__80._

_A __fake I.D. Given to me by none other than Randall Keith Orton. It had been so long since I'd seen him. He got his bad conduct discharge and started training to be a wrestler, he never left Missouri. I had just turned seventeen when he left for the Marines. At nineteen and a half, it had been two and a half years since I had even spoken to him. Two and a half years since we had broken up._

_I sucked in a deep breath, walking towards the nearest club, and showed the bouncer my I.D. He studied carefully, and with good reason. I definitely didn't look 21. With my Sailor Moon, odango hair style, a silly pink and purple crop top, with a short jean skirt with a ruffled hem. How did I like anything other than a teenager?_

_He was fooled though. He gave back my card with a nod of his head and allowed me to enter. I was utterly astounded. Randy knew some good people. I didn't know what to do once I was inside, though. I could go get a drink, but what would I order? Randy always brought drinks. Raspberry Vodka? No, that's a dead giveaway that I'm underage._

_I walked over to the bar calmly, trying not to draw attention to myself, "Can I please have a Long Island Iced Tea?" I asked as though it was my job,_

"_Can I please see some I.D?" the man asked and I nodded, pulling it out and letting him inspect it. If I had gotten past the bouncer, I would no doubt get past him. "Coming up." He handed back the magic piece of plastic and I smirked._

_I got my drink and just sat at the bar, there wasn't much else I could do. It's not as though I had any friends to sit with. I turned my head to the left and saw a semi-familiar face._

"_Um, hi," I said casually, "Are you that guy from the Real World? Mike?" he turned to face me, looking slightly disgruntled at first, but then a suave smile graced his face,_

"_I am," he nodded, putting his hand out, "And you are?"_

"_I'm Claire." I answered, taking his hand and shaking it. He had other ideas; he pulled the back of my hand and dropped his head, kissing it lightly. "Nice to meet you to." I smirked,_

"_Come dance with me." He tugged her along behind him, "Kevin will take care of your stuff," Mike insisted. "How much many is in there?"_

"_Um, like three hundred dollars," I was reluctant in leaving my things with a complete strangers,_

"_If he takes any, I'll pay you back." He insisted and we began to dance. _Angel_ by Shaggy came on and I laughed. He broke out his best moves, most of which were pretty bad, but it was cute. "You're totally not 21," he said with a raised eyebrow,_

"_Neither are you." I stated matter-of-factly,_

"_I'm not drinking. How old are you?"_

"_19 and a half." I said as though the half made all the difference,_

"_Pretty convincing I.D, huh?" he smirked and I nodded, just continuing to dance._

_I braced myself by holding onto the garden bed frame and leant my head over the dirt. I felt absolutely terrible, I had had way too much to drink, and I'm pretty sure the smell of cigarette smoke definitely didn't help. As well as the fact that some random guy tried to stick his tongue down my throat, I almost threw up in his mouth._

"_Je me sens terrible! Comment pourrisez-vous me laisser fair cela?" __I grumbled at Mike, who couldn't understand what I was saying, "Que devais-je penser?"_

"_What was that?" Mike asked as he sat on the frame beside me head,_

"_Rien, don't worry about it." I slowly lent back on my heels, letting my head roll back onto my shoulders. "Thank you… for the guy." I mumbled,_

"_Don't mention it,__" he smiled graciously, and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand,_

"_Great first impressions, non?" __I laughed, "I must look terrible. And smell worse than that."_

"_Nah," he shrugged, "You look fine__… but yeah, you smell pretty bad." I shook my head and hit his arm, "Curiously, you don't have an actual boyfriend, do you?"_

"_No," I shook my head, "It's been awhile. Two and a half years, actually."_

"_Oh yeah? What happened?"_

"_He joined the Marines." I revealed and Mike shook his head,_

"_He's crazy for leaving you behind_

_-End flashback-_

* * *

I don't go to bars by myself… Because; I got plastered, threw up, smelt like cigarettes and met Mike. The last isn't too bad, but I thought maybe he was going to ask me out… maybe not right then, but it could have happened… And it never did. I hate them because they remind me of what could have been, but never was. If I hadn't been alone... That wouldn't have happened.

* * *

_Je me sens terrible! Comment pourrisez-vous me laisser fair cela? – I feel terrible! How could you let me do that?_

_Que devais-je penser? – what was I thinking?_

_Rien - nothing_


	13. London Nights

**a/n hello! This chapter is pretty drama free, kind of cute, I like it =] oh, and its another flashback, I will get back to real time next chapter, I promise! **_**LindseyRedfield, XODaniiOX, Neuortic-Idealist, Julzi**_** and**_** tvrox12**_** are amazing for reviewing!**

**You should check out my website, Day Dream Island, the link is on my page and you can find out all the little tidbits about Claire, plus a list of songs I listen to when I write this story! The main two are Mistaken Identity by Delta Goodrem and So Beautiful by Pete Murray! Check it out!**

* * *

_-Flashback; April 20, 2009; Claire's POV; Raw-_

_**If you want me, let me know... I promise I won't say no.**_

_I froze as my music hit. This was scripted. Supposed to happen, but who knew it would feel so good? It wasn't any place spectacular. Okay, so it was. The 02 Arena in London. I'd say that's pretty freaking sweet. I looked up at the Titantron, I was on it. Performing my finishing manoeuvre, _Bonnet-petite, _a lifting reverse STO, on Maryse._ _How sweet life could be._

_The referee, John Cone, pulled me to my feet, pushing the silver, pink and purple butterfly belt into my hands, and raising my arm. I stamped my feet in excitement, jumping up and down on the spot. I screamed at the top of my lungs, clutching the belt to my chest. It wasn't my first belt, I had become the OVW Women's Champion in March 2007. But this. This was my first _WWE_ title run. And probably the one I would cherish the most._

_It had been a good match too, 15 minutes on television. That didn't happen too often, matches normally only went for 5. They thought we deserved more. I had even gotten in an enzuigiri kick. I heard the cheers from the crowd; at a volume I had never heard them before, at least not for me._

_As I walked backwards up the ramp, brandishing my new belt, I couldn't remove the smile from my face. This was the beginning of a new Era in the WWE, the Claire Bonnet Era, and it was going to __**rock**__._

_As I came through the curtain, Mike was waiting for me with open arms._

"_FRENCHIE!" he wrapped his arms around my waist before I could even gather that he had come towards me. I squealed in surprise as he squeezed me tight. I wrapped my arms around his neck, the belt coming with my hand and colliding with the back of my head, "Who gave Claire a weapon?" he joked as he set me on the ground, rubbing the back of his head._

"_Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! You surprised me!" I fawned over him as he laughed at my motherly instinct._

"_I'm fine, seriously. Stop." He pulled my hands away from his head and laughed some more, "Alright, so _now_ we're going to celebrate, right? With alcohol?" he asked hopefully, but I shook my head, "No? Really?"_

"_Non." I answered and he almost seethed,_

"_What do you want to do then?"_

"_Ice cream." I said the first thing that came to my mouth, he furrowed his brow,_

"_It'll be close to midnight before we get out of here, what place sells ice cream at midnight?" he wanted to go out, I know he did. He always did, and most nights he was out there with John. However, he told me that tonight he'd do whatever I wanted to do, and had spent most of the past week trying to convince me that I wanted to go to a bar._

"_McDonald's are open twenty four hours, they sell ice cream." I smiled innocently, and Mike shook his head,_

"_Unbelievable. You want to go to _McDonalds_... Alright then, we'll go to Mickey D's."_

* * *

_I sat across from Mike at McDonald's, at a small two person table. No one else had come with us, all preferring to go out dancing. I could tell by the look in his eyes as they left, that Mike wanted to be with them, but he didn't go. He came with me._

_And judging by the fact that he had gotten, not only a sundae but a double quarter pounder meal. I shook my head at him in disgust,_

"_That's like 3 extra hours at the gym. And with thighs like yours... you're going to need it." I dodged a fry that was thrown at me, only by about three tenths of an inch. "What? I only speak the truth." I laughed and he did too. Not that stupid laugh he does on the Dirt Sheet, but Michael Mizanin's genuine laugh. In a split second, things turned serious._

"_I'm really proud of you, Claire." I quirked an eyebrow at him,_

"_Uh, thanks?"_

"_Seriously, Claire. You've come a long way from the girl in New York I met years ago."_

"_Yeah, you have too. I mean, you've got gold. You've got a future. From being the Reality Show kid, to a good wrestler." I smiled at him,_

"_I could be better." He said modestly,_

"_We could all be better." I rested my hand on the table, and just as he was about to speak, I lifted it up and stole the Fedora hat that was sitting on his head. "It looks better on my anyways." He rolled his eyes, but didn't go to take it back._

"_You're lucky you're cute, coz _no one_ touches the hat and gets away with it."_

"_Oh, really, Miz? You think I'm cute?" I asked him with a fake southern accent, "Why, I don't know what to say!" he reached his hand over and pulled the hat down so it was covering my eyes._

"_Yeah, you are cute." He said again, "Best looking Diva in the company."_

"_Bullshit." I snorted at him as I finished my ice cream, "Maryse, Kelly... I mean, what about Candice?"_

"_And what do they all have in common?"_

"_They're all hot?" I asked incredulously, "isn't that what we were just talking about?"_

"_No, they're all fake. And Kelly's too young, I felt like a pedo during Extreme Expose."_

"_Oh, but Michael, you _are_ a pedo." I said quite loudly and he stood up abruptly,_

"_Are you _trying_ to get me arrested? Want to say that any louder? I don't think the FBI heard you!" I smacked his arm, and pushed him towards the door,_

"_If you're going to start a fight, let's do it outside where people can attack you easier. No one likes to see a pretty girl get picked on by an ugly old man."_

"_Did you? Did you just call me _'an ugly old man'_?" he put his arm around my shoulders, squeezing my arm tight until I squirmed under his arm, "Take it back!"_

"_I give, I give!" I shouted, "I didn't mean it!" his hand moved from my shoulder to my waist. "Mike, what are you doing?" he pulled me closer to his side after looking quickly across the road._

"_It's one in the morning, and those guys over there are..." he stopped talking, only began to walk faster. "Coz you had to wear that." I looked down at my jeans and simple t-shirt,_

"_What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"_

"_Why didn't you wear a god damn jacket." He pulled the hat further down over my eyes, "If Ted was here you'd be dead."_

_I stopped him in his tracks, standing in front of him and putting my hands on his biceps. "Calm the fuck down, stop walking so fast and take a deep fucking breath. What has gotten into you."_

"_I don't know," he shook his head, "Just, forget it." He tried to push past me, but I stood my ground._

"_Michael," I used his full name, "Tell me." I ordered and he facepalmed._

"_I don't want you to get hurt; I don't want any of those guys to even _think_ about trying anything. Okay? Just, keeping walking before they stare at your ass any longer."_

* * *

"_Mikey?" I asked at the still tense man, "I can't go back to Ted, he'll be sleeping." I said in a quiet voice,_

"_Yeah, you can stay with me tonight." He ushered me down the hall and towards his room,_

"_Mikey?" I asked again, "Could you relax? You're scaring me." His muscles relaxed._

"_Sorry," he said as we stopped outside his room, "I care for you, a lot, Claire, and I don't want anything to happen to you."_

"_Nothing's going to happen to me, Mikey. I'm here, okay? And that's what matters." I smiled up at him,_

"_Do me a favour, Claire."_

"_Anything." I said in a whisper as we saw John sprawled out across one of the beds,_

"_Don't ever change. No plastic surgery, you're beautiful the way you are."_

"_I promise, Mikey, I promise."_


	14. Momma Bear

**a/n I really love this story! It's so fun to write! **_**XODaniiOX, RainbowShelby, pajama_pants5, Julzi, LindseyRedfield, Neurotic-Idealist **_**and**_** tvrox12 **_**are all amazing for reviewing! I love you all a lot! I only own Claire Bonnet, the wrestlers own themselves, I guess their gimmicks belong to the WWE and Gwen Brentwood belongs to **_**LindseyRedfield**_**! Read on!**

* * *

I felt the moisture slide down my arms and I grimaced, wishing I had brought a towel. The look on my face had to be less than attractive, it probably looked liked I wanted to vomit... I guess I sort of did. I pushed the curtain back and stepped through, pushing the bodies of Ted DiBiase Junior and Cody Runnels away from me as soon as I knew we were out of view from the audience or the cameras.

"You two are _**disgusting**_. Why do you have to sweat so much?" I asked as I looked at my arms that were glistening with the sweat of my friends. Ted shook his head at me and threw me a towel, which I gladly used to wipe my arms. But I felt the wetness all around my neck, from where their arms had been, and it was dripping slowly down my back. "I need a shower," I grumbled, "You can wait until I'm done." I didn't care that they had just wrestled in the Royal Rumble match and smelt badly, they had made me smell bad... and I was pretty sure I had managed to get cake throughout my hair when Michelle had hugged me after our segment, I hadn't checked.

"Suck it up, Claire!" Ted chuckled but I flipped him off,

"Tais-toi, Theodore." I told him to shut up, something that he understood, "If you guys see Gwen, try not to scare her too much, d'accord? We want her to stick around." I walked away before they could answer, feeling extremely dirty. I walked to their locker room, intending to use their showers instead of the ones in the Divas' locker room.

I turned the handle and pushed the door open, staring slightly as Randy sat on a seat, with suit pants and no shirt. He may be married and we may have broken up over ten years ago, but there was no denying that he was gorgeous.

"Randy," I nodded my head at him, "You alright?" he looked up as I walked past him,

"Yeah, just getting ready to head back." He assured me and I smiled.

**aaa**

Ted and Cody were waiting for me to finish when I came back into the main area of the locker room, dressed in a new, black dress. There was more than one shower in the back, but they knew that I would scream if they came in.

"It's all yours." I smiled, screaming slightly when Ted tried to hug me. I pulled on my shoes again, a black trench coat and headed out of the room, taking my bags with me. I needed to find Gwen, who still had my title, and then ask her if she wanted to join in the planned Diva Slumber Party, before I found Michelle and we left the arena.

It was still a somewhat surreal experience, being able to hear the crowd from backstage. I pulled out my phone and checked the time; the Rumble match probably hadn't even ended yet. I guessed that they were at number twenty eight and I decided to make my way to Gorilla Position and see who lucky number thirty was.

My eyes widened when I saw the blonde head of Adam Copeland waiting for his entrance. "Adam?" I asked with happiness clear in my voice, "Is that really you?"

"Oh, hi Claire." He said, and I knew I was probably taking him out of his 'zone'.

"Right, wrestling soon." I said to myself. The countdown started and he stood right behind the curtain, "Good luck though!" I didn't know who was going to win, having been away for seven months, and having a bad habit of zoning out during meetings, I knew very little.

"Welcome back, Claire." Dave Batista said to me, and I smiled. We were both on Raw, but he was a very busy man,

"You too, Dave." I knew he had been away at Smackdown for awhile. "Good luck out there." I smiled as I turned around and left for the Divas' locker room, I would watch the end of the match from there. I knew from seeing the monitor that Chris Irvine, Shawn Michaels and John Cena were all in the ring when Adam went out. I knocked on the door labelled 'Divas', it was pulled open almost instantly and I was slammed down in front of the television.

"Watch!" Maria demanded of me, and I nodded enthusiastically.

Natalie Neidhart let out a loud squeal; we knew that the final Canadian participant had won the match. She did a little dance, happy that her friend had won his spot at Wrestlemania. "I told you so!" she shouted to the other Divas. I only just realised that Maryse was in the room when she scoffed and stood up,

"'E deserves eet," the sarcasm was evident in her voice and she left the room without another word. I couldn't help but laugh at her, what was her problem?

"Oh, um, hey, girls? Have you by any chance seen a little latina looking girl, carrying my Diva's Championship?" I questioned, Michelle laughed at me,

"Only _you_ could let someone loose with your title." I shot her a dirty look and frowned, "I have no idea where she is, did you try catering?"

"Why wouldn't she be in here? She knows people! She does know people, doesn't she?" I asked the girls and they shrugged, "Gwen, Gweneth Brentwood... From FCW?"

"Gwen's here?" Serena Deeb asked in excitement, "She didn't tell me that! I'll help you find her!" she pulled me by the hand out of my seat, and I dropped my bags,

"I guess I'll be back?" it came out as a question, because at that point in time I wasn't sure where Serena was taking me."

**

* * *

**

I sighed in relief when I spotted Gwen in catering, talking with Stephen Farrelly, otherwise known as Sheamus.

"You shouldn't disappear!" I said as I sat down beside her, Serena sitting beside Stephen, "You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Carm dun, Momma bear." Stephen chuckled, "I was just talkin' wit her, she's perfectly safe."

"Shut up, Stephen." I was so used to his accent that it didn't bother me a bit, and I understood it almost perfectly.

"Respect yar elders, Claire." He joked and I shook my head.

"Claire, I'm fine." Gwen informed me, preventing me from chewing Stephen's ear off, and I nodded,

"Sorry, you're young, I'm the same with Cody..." I trailed off, cursing my motherly habits, "I was just wondering if I could you know, have my championship back." I smiled at her and she smiled back, handing me my piece of silver.

"Well, it was good while it lasted!" Gwen commented with a smile, "Might be the only chance I get to have it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh! I want to hold it!" Serena stole my belt from me,

"I don't think I'm champion tonight, hey Stephen?"

"So, _know_ ya want ta speak ta me, ahm not havin' it." He smirked, "Ah gotta go anyways, nice seein' ya 'gain, Claire. Good ta have ya back." I had been back a couple of weeks, but because I had made myself scarce and mainly stayed in the boys' locker room, I hadn't seen many people.

"Thanks, Stephen. You too." He disappeared, leaving me with Serena, whom I did not know very well, and Gwen, "Okay, part two of why I came to find you... Michelle and I have organised a slumber party! First one of the year if I'm not mistaken..." it had to be, they were held after Pay Per Views when all the girls were together, "Initiation for yourself and Serena." Serena nodded her head, I guess she had already heard about it, "And it's not optional, you have to be there."


	15. Initiation

**a/n this chapter is like nearly 2,000 words! It's the longest update I've had in ages! I really do hope you like it, and I know the girls sound like 15 year olds, but that's kind of the point!**

_**This is for pajama pants5, Neurotic-Idealist, Julzi, XODaniiOX, Just a Bit Natty and tvrox12 for taking time out of their day to review this story!**_

**Still don't own the WWE, or Gwen. Claire, and Claire only, is mine.**

* * *

"We're in my room tonight," Michelle said as we exited the arena, closely followed by Gwen, "One of the advantages of dating the higher powers!" she laughed. Michelle often joked about only dating Mark because he had lots of pull in the company, only because it was the Internet Wrestling Community's favourite pastime. If you knew the girl though, she was very much in love with him, as odd as it seemed to be.

On the car ride back to the hotel, it was easy to notice that Gwen felt uncomfortable. Michelle and I tried our hardest to include her in conversations, but she didn't say much. It was unusual for her to be so quiet; she's usually the life of the party. It was either because she was nervous about her 'initiation', or the fact that Michelle and I were talking like lifelong friends, and she wasn't sure what to say. It could also have been the fact that we were talking about Mark a lot, that scared a lot of people.

"This is going to be so much fun! We've missed you a lot, Claire! Luckily we've had no new Divas to initiate! It'd be absolutely no fun with you!" we pulled Gwen into the hotel, seeing that absolutely no other WWE Employees were in the vicinity. This gave us time to organise a few things.

"Who ran these things while I was gone? No way could you have done so by yourself." I laughed as we pulled the room apart, Gwen staring in awe at the destruction we were causing.

The two beds were pushed to the far wall, giving maximum space in the room. We pulled the blankets and pillows from the beds, as well as taking the spares from the closet. We set them out across the floor, setting up a deluxe, Queen Style chair for Jillian, as she was allergic to dust mites.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked me as I opened the door, jarring it so I could get back in without knocking and stepped into the hall.

"More blankets," I smirked, "Always need more blankets." I went down three doors and across the hall, using my key card to enter the room I shared with Ted and Cody.

Michelle grabbed the spare blankets and pillows I grabbed from the room and placed them with the others. I made Gwen sit down on a pillow, as she has been standing around awkwardly since we entered Michelle's suite. All our bags were put into the closet, after Michelle had pulled a bottle of butterscotch schnapps.

"You have _the _worst taste in alcohol." I commented, and she shook her head,

"You don't _drink_ alcohol! You can't judge me!"

"That's a lie! And you know it! I drink champagne!" I argued back and she sighed,

"Gwen, tell her that butterscotch schnapps is _amazing_." Michelle ordered of the brunette, who had remained silent and stared at her phone for the past five minutes.

"It, it is pretty nice." She said and I smirked, shaking my head and letting it go.

**aaa**

The party was in full swing by eleven thirty. All the Divas had brought their blankets and pillows, including the spares, so that we had a proper slumber party going. Everyone was in their pyjamas, and Serena and Gwen were almost ready to be initiated.

"HAPPY TWENTY THIRD BIRTHDAY TO BARBIE! AND HAPPY THIRTIETH TO MICHELLE!" Maria shouted out loud, and the women cheered. We were all fairly drunk; schnapps, champagne and vodka were a bad combination.

"Hey, where are Brie and Steph?" I asked of the whereabouts of the Bella Twins. I was definitely not as drunk as everyone else; I was even concerned of my alcohol consumption in private.

"They're like _best_ friends with Maryse, can't have them here!"

"Maryse wasn't supposed to come?" Victoria Crawford asked and several heads shot towards her in shock,

"NO!" so many voices called out as once that I wasn't sure who had spoken. She laughed though, much harder than she would have had she been sober.

"I got you all soooooooo bad!" she laughed harder, and Barbie (Kelly Kelly) joined in. Soon we were all laughing, even Gwen and Serena who couldn't have known why she wasn't allowed to come. Things calmed down around an hour later, the booze had been gone at midnight and it was now half past. People had started to sober up slightly, although there was no doubt everyone would have a terrible hangover when they woke up.

"I do believe it is initiation time!" a drunken Beth said, slurring over her words. She seemed to think that because she was larger than the other Divas she could hold her liquor better. In all honesty, she was as bad as me, we were both lightweights.

Nonetheless, the girls 'oo'ed and 'ahh'ed. A big smile lit up Serena's face, a matching one on Gwen's.

"Alright, purses out!" Jillian, Queen of the slumber party, ordered and everyone pulled out their purses. It was always fun initiating a new Diva, it was hardly any hazing, and mainly a way to catch up for the rest of us, see how things have change since we experienced the same rituals.

Every Diva had their purse out, showing off the pictures that lived in there. It wasn't uncommon that the young Divas had hardly any pictures in theirs, usually one of a pet or sibling. Friends were also common. Partners were next in line, but due to the strenuous life of a WWE employee, most of them were former friends.

"Aww, who are these cuties?" Layla asked as she stole Gwen's purse from her,

"Oh, that's me and my brothers when we were younger." It was a simple picture of them playing in their backyard under a sprinkler.

"Where did you grow up?" Mickie questioned, all eyes on the new Diva.

"I was born in Boston, Mass, but I grew up in Atlanta."

"Boston?" Gwen nodded, taking back her purse. "You didn't know John, did you? Cena?"

"Oh, no." She shook her head, before holding it in her hands. Not something one should do with a headache.

"Have you got a boyfriend?"

"I did, until about a month ago. Bastard didn't like that I was spending more time in the ring than with him." She rolled her eyes. "Oh my God! whose purse is this?" she asked in surprise as she held up my purse. I raised my hand, "Is that the Million Dollar Title?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah, and I think I'm on Steve Austin's shoulders." I nodded, "Yeah. It was like fourteen years ago. He was the Ringmaster." I laughed at the memories.

"You have _**no**_ idea how lucky you are to have such a history in the business... I would have _killed_ to have your life." Tiffany said in exasperation. I shrugged it off; my life really wasn't all that glamorous.

"Why do you hate Maryse?" Serena asked after fifteen minutes of pointless conversation. The room silenced, "What?"

"She almost broke your neck, right?" Eve asked and I nodded, but Gail objected.

"It can't be that," she commented, "I've almost been injured too many times to count, I've never held a grudge against anybody for that long."

"There is more." I mumbled, and everyone leaned forward like a bunch of teenagers. "It's just... Mike always liked her." I mumbled, wondering if anybody could actually hear me, "It was _always_ her. Why doesn't he notice me like that?"

The girls all cooed and I blushed twenty different shades of red. "You all suck." I sighed as I buried my head into a pillow.

"Alright, we'll leave Claire alone!" Maria said kindly, "But we need to get this initiation on the road!"

It turned into a teenage sleepover. The most pathetic truths and dares that have ever existed. Someone even dared Maria to not speak for ten minutes, which is pretty difficult for her to do. As the newest Divas in the WWE, Serena and Gwen's biggest dares were last.

"Serena, strip down to your delicates-" Mickie James started,

"Do your sexiest pose-" Jillian continued,

"We'll take a picture-" Layla grabbed Serena's phone,

"And you have to send it to Punk." Michelle finished and Serena's jaw dropped, she shook her head furiously, "You have to do it, it's a dare, and the consequences are a lot more embarrassing."

She did it, it took about half an hour to convince her, but she finally did her dare.

"I have one for Gwen," I said with an evil smirk on my face, "Strip down to _your_ panties, no bra, with..." I looked around the room, "Barbie's shirt on, and go across the hall, three doors down. Ask if you can stay the night."

The room went silent. Seems I had gotten a bit more adventurous in the past seven months.

"NO!" Gwen protested, "I don't even know who's in that room!"

"Precisely, that's the point. Go on, strip." she disappeared into the bathroom, "You're pathetic." I laughed.

Kelly pulled her tight top over her head, revealing a blue lace bra that she didn't have a problem wearing. Seeing as she had done Extreme Expose, she wasn't really a shy one.

She handed it to Gwen through the bathroom door, and we didn't see the Brunette for a good ten minutes.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Rosa asked impatiently, banging on the door. It opened, revealing a different Gwen.

"I have to make myself _look good_." She giggled and I shook my head, laughing.

"Go on, get your ass out that door now." She took a deep breath, looked at what she was wearing. Black lace panties and Barbie's all too small blue pyjama top. It was so small in fact, that it was barely containing Gwen's boobs, and it was barely halfway down her stomach.

We pushed her out the door before she could protest. I closed the door behind her, making the Divas cry in disapproval. "We can't have Cody know that this was our idea."

"That's Cody's room?" Gail asked with wide eyes,

"I want them to get together." I shrugged,

"She's been here less than twelve hours!" Michelle commented and I shrugged again. We all gathered around in the circle again, looking over at Serena who still looked disgruntled. She hadn't let go of her phone, afraid that we might send the picture to someone else. We talked aimlessly for half an hour before Alicia said something that made my ears prick up,

"I think Claire needs an extra hard dare because she missed out on seven months on dares." I gritted my teeth.

"I have an idea," Barbie said and I glared at her. She called all of the girls, besides me, over to her and they made a little group huddle.

"Claire, get your phone out-" Natalie Neidhart started,

"Dial Mike's number-" continued Beth,

"Put it on loud speaker-" Maria said excitedly, giggling wildly,

"And tell him what you feel-" Layla clapped her hands like a small child,

"And tell him to break up with Maryse."

"How about _no_? Yeah? Sounds good." I nodded quickly,

"No, you have to do it!" Serena shouted and I looked over at her and she pointed to her phone, "If they made me to _that_, you can do _this_."

"No! I can't tell him how I feel! That's _stupid_ and it's like three in the god damn morning!"

"Convince him to break up with Maryse," Barbie pushed my phone towards me...

Boy was I going to regret this.


	16. Dare Part I

**a/n because I love this story, and I love you all very much! Thanks to the very awesome **_**Neurotic-Idealist, tvrox12, sweetortonlover26, XODaniiOX, LindseyRedfield (who is being awesome and letting me use her OC Gwen), Julzi and Just a Bit Natty**_** for reviewing! It seriously does mean a lot!**

* * *

_-Monday, February 1; Gwen's POV-_

I pursed my lips and stared at the numbers on the hotel door. I should have knocked as soon as I stood in front of it. I didn't want anyone to see me in what I was wearing, especially considering I had just gotten moved up to the main roster. Yet I couldn't bring myself to even make a fist. It was roughly three in the morning, who wants to be woken up at three in the morning?

I finally brought a closed fist to the middle of the door, having felt a cool breeze run through the hall. I should have gone back to the 'party' and suffered the consequences. Anything had to be better than this.

Moans of protest and grumbles of anger were clear as the person came closer to the door. It was definitely a male who was coming to answer it. The door opened, but not fully because the door chain was on.

"What?" the man snapped and I took a step back. I sent him a half smile, trying to wipe the clear confusion off my face. It wasn't going anywhere.

"Shit," I mumbled when I realised that this room belonged to Cody Runnels, "Fuck." I swore again, wishing I could just stop and say something even slightly intelligible.

"Gwen?" he asked, rubbing his hands over his eyes. I noticed his eyes travel down my body, my cheeks felt one hundred degrees hotter. "Wha are ya doin' here?" he was clearly sleep deprived. He'd probably only been sleeping for three hours, and he had to be up in another three. That and he had Raw.

"Fuck, don't worry. I'm sorry." I was evidently still drunk, not as drunk as I had been earlier, but still fairly drunk. I turned around and went to head back to the girls' room, hoping they'd let me back in. I heard the door shut behind me, _nice to know he cares_. I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Hey, Gwen, stop." Cody took hold of my wrist and I stopped in my tracks. "What are you doing standing outside my room at three in the morning? You should be sleeping." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"There was a sleepover... thing, God I don't know." I bit my lip, a nervous habit. He let go of my wrist and let out a uneasy laugh,

"Claire? Wasn't it?" I nodded slightly. I was embarrassed by what I was wearing, by who I was speaking to and by the fact that we were talking in the middle of a hotel hallway, while I was in my underwear. "Typical. I take it she locked you out too," he said.

"I guess." I said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, seeing as you were sent to my room with a purpose... I guess you'll have to stay? Ted's rooming with Kofi." Claire had to have known that, otherwise she wouldn't have told me Cody's room.

"Uh, okay... Thanks." I stumbled over my words, whether it was the alcohol or my nerves I still don't know. It could have been because I _just_ realised Cody was only wearing boxers. We had to be a weird site for anyone who had decided to enter the hallway. Thankfully for us, normal people sleep at three in the morning. "I am really sorry for waking you up." I told him as he locked the door behind him.

"It's payback for the amount of times I've woken Claire up in the middle of the night, don't sweat it." I stood in the room awkwardly, wondering what I was supposed to do, "I hope you don't mind, but Claire stole the blankets from the other bed," I had noticed that, which is why I hadn't moved to a bed, "And I don't really want to freeze to death and I don't really think you want to either... So, we're going to have to share a bed." He informed me and I raised an eyebrow, "It's a queen bed, so it's not like we'll be invading each other's personal space..."

"Yeah, that's fine... I don't mind." I nodded and sat down on what I assumed to be my side of the bed.

"Okay, good." He nodded too, settling himself down, "Uh, g'night."

"Yeah, night." I pulled the covers over my body and stared at the ceiling for awhile. It could have been worse... It could have been a married guy.

**

* * *

**

_-Cody's POV; the morning after-_

A shift of weight in the bed snapped me out of my semi-sleep. I opened my eyes warily, scanning over the bed. I hadn't gone out last night... I had a Raw to perform at... Why was there a chick in my bed? We were clothed. _Good start_. I didn't recognise her though, at least not well. _Why was she cuddling with me?_ That's all I could really think. I wasn't necessarily complaining, because she was pretty hot. I wished I could see her damn face, then I could have recognised her.

I pushed her off me gently, hoping that she would remain asleep. I cursed loudly as I stubbed my big toe on the leg of one of the chairs. My head shot over to the sleeping brunette, who hadn't even stirred at my outburst.

I let out a sigh of relief and went to shower, thinking she'd leave before I got out. As usual, I spent around half an hour in the bathroom. I emerged with a towel around my waist, expecting the brunette to have already left.

She hadn't. She was still asleep though. She was lying on her back now, and I recognised her.

"Gwen." I mumbled, remembering what had happened. I took my clothes into the bathroom so I could get changed without the risk of her waking up.

When I came out next, she was sitting up in the bed, looking around curiously. "Hi." She said with a slight smile,

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No... I didn't hear you at all." She shrugged, shifting her gaze to the clock. _09:33. _"I should probably get out of here," she stood up, not embarrassed by what she was wearing, not that I hadn't seen it already. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night."

"Yeah, no worries, anytime." I said to her and she nodded. I stopped her as she opened the door, throwing her one of my t-shirts. "You might want to put this on." She blushed slightly, looking even more attractive.

"Thanks." She pulled it on and ducked out the door.

_What the hell was that all about?_

* * *

**a/n so, there ya go, Claire's dare will be next chapter! Pinky promise! And also, if you'd be ever so kind, I'd love if you could go vote on my brand new poll! Love you all!**


	17. Dare Part II

**a/n hello again! We are back to Claire! =D Thanks to **_**XODaniiOX**_**, **_**Screaming Queen, pajama pants5, Neurotic-Idealist, LindseyRedfield, Just a Bit Natty, Julzi **_**and **_**tvrox12**_** for their kind reviews =] and thank you to everyone who has alerted and/or favourited my story!**

* * *

_-Monday, February 1; Claire's POV; 3am-_

I didn't move to dial his number; I didn't want to do it. Break them up? I may not like Maryse, but it was more Mike I was concerned about. I heard my phone ring on speaker.

"Good luck." Michelle held onto my hand.

"Claire? Whadaya want?" he sounded less then pleased, and half asleep, "It's three in the fucking morning."

"Where's Maryse?" I ignored the hostility in his voice.

"Fuck, I don't know. Why didn't you just call her?" he snapped, I didn't flinch though. I was expecting it.

"D-did she say who she was with?" I didn't know where I was going; I was just asking pointless questions.

"Are you drunk?" he asked, obviously trying to find a reason as to why I was calling him so late.

"No." I answered shortly, I _wasn't_. "Who's she with?" I asked again.

"I think she said Vic." My eyes shot to Victoria.

"B-but Vic is with me..." I mumbled.

"God, Claire! What does it even matter? It's three o'clock!" I sat there, silently thinking of something to say. Barbie scrawled something on a piece of paper and flashed it at me. _'Cheatin on him!'_

"She's cheating on you." I revealed my lie. I heard him move around in his bed.

"Seriously?" he asked, I could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

"Yeah," I hated lying to him, but it's all I seemed to be able to do lately.

"With who?" Barbie again wrote on the piece of paper.

"Nick," I read, my heart sank. _What if he believes me?_ I thought to myself.

"Bitch," he growled, "You serious, Claire?"

"She's with him now." Lie after lie came out of my mouth, it was so easy. I heard a door open and assumed it was the door to his room. The line fell dead. It must have been Maryse.

* * *

We all woke up at around ten the next morning when there was a loud knock on the door. Victoria, being the morning person she is, instantly went to open it, while Layla and Kat (Katie Lea) let out angry cries.

"Look who's back!" Victoria said happily and everyone lifted their heads lazily to see the returning Gwen, wearing...

"Cody's shirt!" Barbie exclaimed, noticing exactly what I had. "So, tell us what happened!" she pulled Gwen down beside her.

"What? We slept. Really." She added when everyone gave her unconvinced looks.

"Nothing happened?" I asked to make sure.

"I swear. We went to bed, and he was in the bathroom when I woke up."

"You shared a bed?" Rosa asked me waking up some more from her sleep.

"Claire pulled everything off of the tother one." She sent me a heated glare and I smiled innocently.

"We needed blankets." She through a pillow at my head.

Later that nigt, much to some of the girls' complaints, was Monday Night Raw. The Smackdown girls, who would be flying in the morning, joined us backstage. Beth and Layla were both suffering from horrendous hangovers, where as Mickie looked as though she hadn't touched any alcohol.

I made it my mission to find Cody and get his take on his night, or early morning, spent with Gwen. I found him in Legacy's locker room with Randy and Ted.

"So, Coddles... tell me something... How do you like Gwen?"

"Yeah, she's nice..." he knew I was leading into it,

"Waht about las t night? What went on then?" Randy and Ted looked at me. Randy had a smirk on his face. Ted was confused, but intrigued.

"You dared her. You know what happened." He turned his back to me and searched through his bag.

"She wasn't wearing anything. _Something_ had to have happened."

"She knocked on my door, almost went back, I invited her in, _because 'she wasn't wearing anything'_, and we slept." He told me like it was nothing.

"In the same bed." I finished.

"Because you tore the other one apart. When I woke... she was still sleeping." His ears were going red.

"What happened?" I asked curiously, making him turn around.

"We were spooning." I let out a loud laugh, "Then I got up and showered."

"You didn't wake her, did you Mr Ruckus?"

"She's a heavy sleeper." He disappeared into the bathroom.

"Cody's perfect girl." Randy commented quietly so Cody wouldn't hear.

"He gave her his shirt too." We went silent, but Ted was lost.

"What am I missing?"

* * *

"Claire," the Irish accent that met me at Gorilla after my promo could have only been one person. "Could ah speak to ya? Jus' quick."

'Yeah, sure, Stephen, what can I do for you?" I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Ah was wunderun' if ya wanted ta go out with me aftah da show."

"Really? With me?" I was a bit confused.

"Aye. It don't matter if ya don't want ya. Ah was jus' wunderun'."

"Oui, Stephen. That would be great." I smiled at him.

"Wow, okay. Great. Ah'll meet ya in caterin' latah?"

"Sounds good." He smiled at me, his genuine smile, not that smirk you see on television.

"What are you so happy about?" Ted asked when I returned to the locker room, "I don't remember you winning any matches."

"Stephen asked me to go out with him after the show."

"The Irishman? That's a bit strange, don't you think?"

"Are people not allowed to like me, Ted?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just would have thought he'd be the last person to ask you out. Have fun, though."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll go put my bags in your rental so I don't have to carry them around."

* * *

As I walked out of the arena, I could smell cigarette smoke. I looked to the left of me, seeing no one I looked right.

"Evening Mike." He jumped when I spoke, then quickly looked to his hand.

"I haven't had one today." I shrugged, continuing on my path, "I swear."

"I don't care, Mike. Do what you want. Just don't let Vince catch you." I walked away, but I knew he was following me.

"Maryse confessed." He said, "She's been seeing Nemeth behind my back for awhile now." That was a lie... but it was true? "I broke up with her. She's not too happy."

"She cheated on you." I didn't want to be speaking to him, he was supposed to hate me.

"How did you find out?" I shrugged at him, not trusting myself to speak more lies, "Are you going back already?" he questioned as we stopped at the car.

"Oh, no. I have a date tonight." I answered him as he lifted up the trunk once I had opened it. He leaned against it casually, looking at me.

"You had one on Saturday night." He reminded me, but I shook my head.

"No, he was engaged, that wasn't a date." I heaved my bags into the trunk.

"Who are you going out with tonight?"

"Stephen." I closed the trunk and we walked back to the arena. He asked me why I was going out with him, "He asked me." I responded simply.

* * *

**a/n and, I would really love it if you could vote on my poll =] It'll take like two seconds! lol**


	18. What Date?

**a/n Because you are all absolutely amazing... I am updating again =] These chapters come so easily to me! **_**robieliemegan, pajama pants5, LindseyRedfield, Just a Bit Natty, Neurotic-Idealist, RainbowShelby, Julzi, tvrox12, XODaniiOX **_**and **_**KenzieandAlex**_** are all freaking amazing for reviewing! That's ten reviews! =D Do you think we could get that many this chapter too? I'd love you heaps!**

* * *

"Claire, we have to pack up. You need to leave." I looked up at one of the catering girls, "You have any way to get home?"

"I'll call a cab or something. Thanks." I picked up my handbag and stood from my seat.

Stephen hadn't showed up. He'd left me in catering. He hadn't even called. It had been close to an hour since the end of Raw. I had waited. Only to be kicked out of catering.

"Are you sure? By the time the cab gets here I'll probably be leaving anyway..." she said kindly, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No, really, that's okay." I walked out of the room, the sound of my heels on the tiles echoed throughout the empty building. "So stupid." I mumbled to myself, "Of course he doesn't want to go out with me. Who would want to go out with me? Oh hey, I'm talking to myself! Definitely crazy!" I laughed at myself and stepped outside of the arena.

"Not quite." I jumped slightly as Michael broke me from my mumbling. I looked at him, noticing the cigarette in his mouth. This time he didn't go to put it out.

"If Vince catches you you'll be sent back to the tag team division." I told him firmly.

"I just got out of it, he won't send me back." He sounded so confident.

"He'll strip you of the US title _and _send you back." He followed me as I walked towards the end of the car park, the smell of smoke coming with him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Randy Orton. Adam Copeland. 2006. Rated RKO. Both demoted from main event after being caught smoking in an arena car park. And you aren't main event status, wouldn't be surprised if you got a jobber's position." I hadn't stopped walking and the tone of confidence hadn't left my voice. I knew what I was saying.

"Vince hasn't said anything about not being allowed to smoke."

"He likes to believe that no one does it."

"What are you doing here still? I thought you had a date." He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. I noticed he had disposed of his cigarette.

"I don't know." I shrugged carelessly, wanting to turn and walk away from him.

"He stood you up." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact.

"I guess. Look, I just want to get back to the hotel, alright? Let me go." I pulled back, making him release my shoulder.

"How are you getting back?" I stopped walking, not understanding why he couldn't just let me leave.

"Le taxi? Au revoir!" I turned my back to him and walked off, waving slightly.

"Taxis are backed up an hour. You won't get one."

"Les bus, then." I broke up my French and English, "Je ne sais pas, Michael! I'll walk if I have to."

"You know, my car is still here. I'll give you a ride." He touched my arm slightly again.

"I'm fine. I'll walk." I took a few steps forward, the cool breeze hitting my cheeks.

"You'll get frostbite."

"Worse things have happened!" I called back at him.

**

* * *

**

Ten miles back to the hotel. A pair of stiletto boots. Thirty mile an hour winds. Southerly winds.

"I swear, Claire. Get in the damn car." Mike pulled his car up beside me and rolled down the window. Making me grit my teeth and scowl.

"I'm _walking_, Michael. I'm speaking English here!"

"Claire," he growled, "Randy'll kill me if you get sick."

"He doesn't have to fucking know! Just let me walk!" I continued my walk, trying to put him out of my mind. I didn't get very far, however. Someone put their hands on my shoulders. I froze to the spot.

"Tense much." It was Michael, "You need to get in the car Claire. Or I will use force." He threatened. What scared me was that he sounded serious.

"Why do you care? I'm pretty sure you hate me." I reminded him in a mumble.

"Act your god damn age. Think of the consequences and get in the car." He wasn't leaving me any option; he was slowly but surely directing me to the car.

**

* * *

**

I stared out the front window of the car, my mind floating between Stephen, Michael, they story I had been working on and the songs playing on the stereo.

"I scared you, didn't I?" his tone was softer than before. I shrugged, never taking my eyes off the road. "I just don't want you to get sick."

I mumbled to myself, but I'm pretty sure he heard me... "Bit late for that."

* * *

_-Tuesday, February 2-_

No one spoke to me the next morning. Everyone just ignored. Whether it was on purpose or not, I didn't know. I asked a few people, but they told me they didn't know. I was left to my thoughts all morning. Something I didn't like to be left alone with too often. I kept thinking back to Stephen and how he stood me up. Did Ted tell him to not show? Is that why he was ignoring me? I didn't imagine Stephen to be the type of person to do such a thing without a good reason. Then again, I didn't know him all too well.

"Are you alright, Claire? You seem a bit out of it."

"Je ne sais pas, Barbie... Tout le monde is ignoring me… Christ. I don't know what's going on!"

"I think I might actually know what's going on..." she revealed and I shook my head,

"You know everything!" I said, feigning anger. "How did you guess about Maryse and Nemeth?" she smirked at me,

"May have witnessed the walk of shame." I shook my head at her, "Hey, it worked though, didn't it?" she put on a cute smile, that made anyone forget if you were mad at her.

"So, tell me what's going on!" I went back to the original conversation, "Why is everyone ignoring me?"

"It may or may not have something to do with the future of your storyline with Ted." She revealed to me and I frowned.

"What's Steph making me do now?"

* * *

**a/n if you haven't already... You should vote on my poll =]**

**And if you'd like to be a beta for this fic... I'd love you forever =] And because I can't be bothered translating the French I've used in this chapter... use a translator or you can ask in your review XD lol sorry I'm being lazy!**

**And, Claire and Miz have a celebrity couple name! Haha! **_**KenzieandAlex**_** dubbed them **_**Mizaire **_**=] So, I think that is what they will be known as... If they ever get together *conniving/plotting face***

**And again, lol, what do you think about Claire being stood up? Do you think there is a good reason?**


	19. Unfair Fiction

**a/n hello! I'm back! =D Are you happy? You should be! _XODaniiOX_ is my amazing beta! I love her =] Thanks Dani! To her and my other amazing reviewers, _RainbowShelby, Neurotic-Idealist, SimplyPriceless2012, pajama pants5, LindseyRedfield, Julzi, tvrox12, RatedrKjErIcHo _and _Just a Bit Natty_, this story is for you because you take time out to review =] Read and review! But most importantly... Enjoy!**

* * *

I stopped breathing. I choked on my saliva. My brain went into overload.

"I can't do it. I _refuse_ to. He's fucking _married_. No, I won't. I stuttered over my words in an attempt to protest as much as I could. "What about Kristen?"

"We've spoken to her about it. It's necessary to further the storyline."

"Legacy is going to _implode_! Why do we have to?"

"You're supposed to be dating him, Claire." Stephanie was trying her hardest to persuade me.

"But a _kiss_? That'll be like kissing my brother! _You_ trying kissing Shane, then you can tell me to do it again."

"Claire, it's not like its never happened before." Ted spoke, I shot him a warning look.

"We were thirteen, Ted!"

"What about that time-"

"Don't. You. Dare." I snarled, "Never bring that up again!"

"All I'm saying is that it's happened before."

"Claire, I'm going to give you twenty four hours to think it over." Stephanie left Ted and I in the room alone."

"God, I'm not _that_ bad, am I?" he questioned lightly.

"They're going to give us a name!" I said in horror, throwing my hand over my mouth.

"What?"

"Fanfiction authors! People write wrestlingstories! They give them names! The pairings!" he didn't look convinced, "Mandy. Guess who."

"Randy?" I nodded,

"And Maria." He laughed, "Randice."

"Candice, and Randy?" he laughed when I nodded again.

"Starstruck." He was really confused, "Both have star tattoos." He still didn't get it, "One's more a sun..."

"Edge."

"Yeah and Ashley Massarro." He shook his head, "Jaria, Cena and Maria. Basically started with that onscreen kiss. _Je_ria."

"Same thing."

"Non, _je_ like _je_ m'appelle! _Je_ria. Jeff and Ria."

"That's nuts!" he snorted.

"Oh, and get this!" Randy and Cody entered the room just in time, "Candy."

"Randy and Candice, they have two names?"

"The Randy part is right... but the C is for Cody." Ted screamed in laughter.

"What's us?" Cody asked, making Ted laugh harder.

"People write stories, with you two together. Most of its just sex." I answered, Randy grew furious.

"And you read it?"

"No!" Ted was still laughing, "It just gets written a lot. It's in the summaries and stuff." I explained, "I don't read stuff involving you guys. Ted! Stop laughing! You and Cody are Codiase!" he stopped laughed. He stopped moving.

"Why me?" Cody yelled, "It's always me!"

"Randiase. Has there stuff too." I smirked. Their blow ups were funny.

"What about you? You got any embarrassing stories?" Randy asked, a smirk on his face.

"I have one with you," I shot at him quickly.

"I thought you didn't read stuff with us."

"If it's got me, I will. People like to write about Ted and I because we grew up together." I told them, "Which is why I can't afford to kiss you. They'll go insane."

"Give them what they want," he shrugged; I didn't understand why he was so carefree about it.

"No." I said quickly and sharply, "People write about why I took seven months off." I laughed at the thought.

"Anyone come close?" Ted asked, being the only person in the room who knew the real reason.

"No, one of them wrote that I was in a car accident and I couldn't walk and had to go through rehab. Another, I got caught with Randy." I turned to the Viper, "You were cheating on Sam. She got _angry_. She now scares me." I laughed nervously, "Wives of wrestlers scare me, especially when I have to think about kissing the wrestler. I don't want to kiss Ted because of Kristen!"

"Calm down, she's fine with it." Ted sighed,

"Any other ideas?" Cody asked. Neither he nor Randy knew why I took time off; this was cutting off possible scenarios. Not that any of them were mildly believable.

"I got caught doing drugs with Brian Kendrick, got suspended and had to check myself into rehab." We had a good laugh about.

"Why have you read these things," it was a good question, and definitely something that Randy would ask.

"Seven months is a long time. I got bored, and with a degree in Creative Writing I like to see other people's writing." I shrugged. I enjoyed reading what other people wrote about us and how they portrayed us, some people were really close to getting us perfect, while other people made us interesting and extremely different.

"Did you ever write anything yourself?" Cody asked curiously, I shook my head.

"Nope, I still have to work on that other story." We were sitting in one of the hotel's conference rooms, just chilling out. I stood up to stretch, purposely hitting Ted over the head, he shook it at me and gave me a sour look, "Seriously, how am I supposed to kiss that?" I asked aloud not expecting or receiving a verbal answer, just a screwed up a piece of paper thrown at my head.

* * *

_- Wednesday, February 3-_

I sat in an airport seat, waiting for the flight to be called. I was between Cody and Ted, leaning lazily on Cody's shoulder.

"Where are you going back to?" he asked, I hadn't revealed that information yet, despite that fact that we were in the airport, "Canada or LA?"

"I think I'm going to go back to LA... It's too cold in Quebec." I laughed, it was cold everywhere, but thankfully getting warmer. "You heading back to Georgia?"

"Yeah, I'll probably head to Texas to meet Pops next week." I smiled, but I wasn't looking at him. My head was still resting on his shoulder.

I was tired. I had to get back into the swing of late nights and early mornings. It wasn't something that I missed, but unfortunately it comes with the job that I love to do.

"Try not to run into Mike, hey?" Ted nudged my side, making me look at him. I closed my eyes and sighed,

"I forgot about him." I said honestly, "I can't believe we actually bought houses on the same street."

"Yeah, but you were friends back then." Cody reminded me.

"I know, I think I'm going to regret it though..."

* * *

**a/n there's still that poll if you haven't already voted on it =] **


	20. Bastille Day Part I

**a/n Bonjour! Danielle totally wasn't online... And I am **_**incredibly**_** impatient, so I double checked it myself and everything just so I could get it up! =D Do you love me, or what? This chapter is a flashback... I think the next one could be too, or we'll go back to LA, then we'll come back here... I'm not sure... Let me know =] **_**XODaniiOX, LindseyRedfield, RatedrKjErIcHo, pajama pants5, tvrox12, Neurotic-Idealist, Julzi, Just a Bit Natty **_**and **_**KenzieandAlex**_** are all freaking awesome for reviewing! That's nine reviews... And I think I can dig that!**

**I totally haven't forgotten about Cody and Gwen! I swear! =D But they aren't the main focus of this fic =] haha so yeah... Read, enjoy and review! =D**

* * *

_-Flashback; Wednesday, July 14, 2004; Bastille Day, Mike's POV-_

I stepped into the backyard, but it felt like I was entering a whole new world. Red. White. Blue. Everywhere. Only, it wasn't Independence Day. It was Bastille Day.

"Mike!" Claire's grip tightened on my hand, "Most people here will only speak French," she warned me. I knew I was screwed, "My mum will be nice and speak English... Mon père... not so kind... et mon frère Benji! Do. Not. And I mean, DO. NOT. Repeat anything he says." She barked at me, note to self: do not repeat anything Benji says.

"Which one's Benji?" there were so many people... They couldn't all possibly be family.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." She pulled me along behind her. We stood in front of a little old lady and Claire spoke to her in fluent French. I only understood when she said my name.

"Michael?" The lady spoke with a distinct French accent; she was French, "Ca va?" Yeah, I knew this wasn't going to go well.

"How are you?" Claire whispered in my ear,

"Good?"

"Je sui bien, merci, et vous?" I repeated what she said, earning a big smile from the lady,

"Très bien! Bienvenue!" Claire pulled me away again,

"Who was that?"

"Ma tante." No, I don't get that either, "My aunt." She smiled at me kindly and we stopped in front of a man and woman, roughly fifty years of age, "Papa et Maman, this is mon amie Mike. Mike, this is mon père, Bernard, et ma mère, Marée." Easy enough, though I just wish she'd choose one language and speak it. "Mike ne parle pas français, papa, soyez gentil, s'il vous plait!"

"So nice to finally meet you, Michael!" it was kind of cool how they broke my name up, Mike-ell, Claire did it when she was speaking French too.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs Bonnet." It shocked me when she stood up and kissed my cheeks.

"Maman!" Claire pulled her mum into a hug, "I missed you so much!" then she began speaking in French, as she so often did.

"Michael," wow, her father was a scary man. He shook my hand, but did not say anything, he was intimidating. "Claire," more French that I don't understand... Damn, a whole day here? I thought to myself quite frequently.

_-Claire's POV-_

"Claire, Ted, Cody et Randy sont ici, ils voulaient vous voir." I nodded at my father then took a deep breath,

"Merci papa." I turned to Mike, who looked utterly confused, "There are some people I want you to meet."

Three young men stood with their backs to us, facing the food table as I expected.

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase Junior!" the blonde boy turned to face me and smiled widely. I ran over to him, my own blonde hair falling out of the messy bun I had put it in. "Dude! What happened to visiting me?" I asked incredulously in his ear,

"I've been in Texas! Man, I can't just fly up to New York whenever I want! It's not like I'm the son of a millionaire... Oh no, wait, I am." The joke didn't go over my head, I laughed along with him, "Man, I can't believe it's been over a year since I've seen you!"

"That's what you get!" I said back, and we finally pulled away from the hug. "Cody! By God! Wow! Oh heavens!" he pulled me into a hug, he got tall. "You changed!" I scolded him, knowing full well that he couldn't help it, "Why did you to grow? Ce n'est pas juste!"

"No more babying me, yeah? I can actually hurt you now,"

"Naww, but Coddles..." I pouted and he rolled his eyes. I averted my eyes to the third man standing at the table. "What the hell are you doing here?" the hostility in my voice scared even me.

"You're parents invited me." He said offhandedly,

"I want you off the property." I spat at him,

"Come on, Claire." He reached out to touch me, I pulled away violently.

"You really want to do that? Why the fuck would you come here, Randy? It's been over five years since we last spoke, and that wasn't exactly on the best terms. _You_ _broke up with me_, if I remember correctly." I was almost hysterical,

"Claire, calm down." Ted breathed, I was probably attracting attention.

"I can't believe you'd come here, you're a selfish jerk. I haven't even gotten a fucking phone call." He looked _almost_ apologetic, "Nothing, I didn't even know you were _back_ until I saw you on Smackdown."

"I'm sorry, Claire..."

"No you're not. You're an asshole." I glared at him. I felt Mike behind me and remembered that they didn't know each other, "Guys, this is-"

"Mike Mizanin." Randy finished my sentence for me, his tone cold and full of venom.

"Mike," I pushed on, "Meet my best friend, Ted DiBiase and, who used to be, the baby, Cody Runnels." They said their hellos, and did all that stuff. Randy remained stoic in the background. I pulled Mike away from the group, "Randy, you're a dick." Being my last words to the three.

_-Mike's POV-_

That was one of the most awkward encounters ever, and Claire just went on like nothing had even happened. No tears, no spiteful looks, nothing to even suggest she had been angry.

"Mike, this is my brother _Benji_." She hugged him and kissed his cheek, before he put his hand out to shake it, "And his girlfriend, Zoey."

"Nice to meet you man, having fun?" he spoke without a French accent, someone I can fully understand.

"Yeah man, something new never hurt anyone." _Good start!_ I kept thinking to myself. Now I just have to remember not to repeat anything he tells me to...

I looked around the backyard, the French flag colours were the same as those of the American flag, so I felt oddly comfortable, except for all the uptight French people smoking and chattering away in their foreign language. These can't have all been her family...

My eyes drifted over to the three men I had just been introduced to, in Randy, Ted and Cody. She was obviously close with Ted, and she treated Cody like he was her younger brother. I knew Randy to be the boyfriend who left her so he could join the Marines, but more recently as the youngest member of Evolution on WWE's _Raw_.

He hated me, at least that's the vibe he was giving off... I decided that it would be a good time to start drinking the champagne.

* * *

**The translations:**

Ca va? – How are you?

Je suis bien, merci, et vous? – I'm good, thank you, and you?

Très bien! Bienvenue! – Very good! Welcome!

Mon amie – my friend

Mike ne parle pas français, papa, soyez gentil, s'il vous plait – Mike doesn't speak French, papa, be gentle, please.

Ted, Cody et Randy sont ici, ils voulaient vous voir – Ted, Cody and Randy are here, they wanted to see you.

Ce n'est pas juste – It's not fair!

* * *

**a/n and I totally named Ted/Claire DiBonnet… I know its lame, but I decided that if I have Mizaire, (merci beaucoup to **_**KenzieandAlex**_** for that idea!) then Claire and Ted need their name =]**


	21. Mystery PostIts

**a/n I know, I know! You're all thinking things like, "Does she not have a life?"... The answer? I kind of don't XD I'm totally not a social butterfly! Lol, anyways, school started on Friday, and I have two weeks off... So you might be able to expect lots of updates... not that they could get any quicker for this story! Lol**

**Warning: This chapter contains not much dialogue until the end... So yeah =]**

**Anyways, I got **_**six**_** reviews last chapter! And I could totally be all Nazi like and complain... But I won't! I'll just thank the lovely people who decided to review, **_**pajama pants5 **_**(You're b'day present is coming soon!), **_**Neurotic-Idealist, Julzi, XODaniiOX, Lindsey Redfield**_** and **_**RatedrKjErIcHo**_**, and maybe hope for more next chapter? I really do enjoy everyone's comments!**

* * *

The steps leading up to my house were covered in sopping wet camellias, pink in colour. Months of flowers graced my front porch, having fallen from the trees surrounding the front of my modern townhouse.

I did the best I could to clear them with my foot, pulling my suitcase up the stairs behind me. I put my key in the door, and momentarily freaked out when it didn't turn. I double checked, only to realise that I had pulled out the key for my house in Quebec. Thankful that no one had witnessed my stupidity, or changed the locks to my house, I pulled out the correct key and stepped into my small foyer for the first time in four months.

I had only been back to collect clothes and other necessities, purposely picking a Monday when no one I knew would be home. The house was not as stuffy as I had expected it to be, but that's not what I was concerned about.

It was clear that no one had broken in, but someone had definitely been there.

My black Jimmy Choo boots made a terrible sound on my black kitchen tile, but I had to make sure nothing had been stolen. Everything was like I remembered, nothing was missing or out of place. I climbed my spiral staircase, which led up to a small reading area, then off to my bedroom. Before I could turn, however, I saw the wilting flowers on my desk. They had been there awhile and without water or sunlight they had not been able to survive. Quickly, I placed my suitcase in my room; nothing in there had changed, and went out to see if the flowers came with a note,

_Belle_, (beautiful in French and what I was called by only one person), _You should really come back, or at least give someone a call. We all miss you...  
I asked Maryse out on Monday. I know you don't like her, but she's been there for me now that you aren't.  
I don't even know if you're alive. You need to let me know, Belle. Ted won't say anything, Randy and Cody doesn't even know...  
Vince must, but he won't let us know anything either, apparently he values confidentially now.  
Just please come back, talk to me.  
-Miz._

He'd never tell me that he'd left a note, because he'll never admit that he wrote that. It wasn't like Mike to do that.

I guessed the hydrangeas had been sitting there for roughly three months from the amount of dust that had been collected on and around them, but not underneath the vase.

It dawned on me why the house was not stuffy.

"Mike." He had a key because I had a bad habit of forgetting mine.

I threw my shoes off and ran back down the stairs, opening my back door, letting the fresh air filter through the wide opening. The double doors opened up to my mahogany decking. The winter breeze chilled my skin. It was unusually cold for Los Angeles.

I looked past my glistening pool, which I would not dare touch with even my little toe. The fields behind my yard would not be there much longer with the need for housing rising, but I'd enjoy it while I could.

I couldn't help but laugh at the overgrown hedges hiding my fence; they hadn't been trimmed in around a year. Someone would need to be called in to fix that. The breeze chilled my skin, sending goose bumps up my arms and a shiver down my spine, making me decide that I should head back in.

It was then that I noticed an abundance of colour on my dining table.

"Why is my table covered in post-it notes?" I asked myself as I made my way over to the table.

There had to be at least a hundred there. All in the same handwriting, the handwriting of Mike Mizanin. I stepped closer to it with every intention to read what he had written, when there was a loud knock on my door. I sighed and went to answer it, squealing in delight when did so.

John Hennigan and Melina Perez stood on the other side of the threshold. I threw my arms around the smaller Diva, careful not to knock her over.

"Hoppy!" I joked; she smacked me upside the head lightly. I then turned my attention to John, hugging him too. "Come in!" I invited them inside, turning the heater on as I did so, "Sorry its crazy cold, I just got back and haven't turned this thing on yet." They nodded in understanding, coming in and making themselves comfortable around the coffee table as I went to make them coffees.

**

* * *

**

We were still talking an hour later; Melina filled me in on everything the other Divas hadn't, which was a lot of stuff to do with the male section of the locker room. Of course they had brought up the reason for my absence; I had told them nothing more than I had told anyone else.

"I've only told three people," I told them with a pout, "Benji, my brother, Ted and Vince. No one else." While people probably wanted to desperately know, I didn't want anyone to. They didn't _need_ to, I mean, I was back... What was the big deal?

"You _can_ tell people, Claire," Melina said with a warm smile, "No one will judge you."

"I'm not worried about them _judging_ me. It has nothing to do with that... I just don't want everyone know to." I explained, it was a terrible explanation, and not entirely true, but it was good enough for me.

"If you want to tell someone, we're all here. You can talk to anyone."

"I know, I've gotten that offer from many people now." I stood up and collected the empty coffee mugs, going back into my kitchen. "Hey, guys?" John was the first one in the kitchen, as Melina was crippled.

"You called?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering about the many post-it notes... Mike put all of them there, didn't he?" John looked through the door at the wooden table, covered in brightly coloured paper.

"I think he did it every chance he could while you were away... That's seven months of post-it notes. Every day we were home, so about three a week." He explained as I took a seat at the end of the table.

"He missed you a lot, Claire." Melina sat beside me as I began to read the notes.

_Come back_; _I miss you_; _I hope you're okay_; _I want you to be there_; _No one knows where you are, tell me?_; _Ted's being a jerk_.

And many more along those lines. He sounded desperate.


	22. Bastille Day Part II

**a/n Amazing reviews are appreciated: _XODaniiOX, Neurotic-Idealist, tvrox12, KenzieandAlex, Julzi, Just a Bit Natty, Stephy-McFly, pajama pants5_ and _Sonib89._**

**Also, I'd like to let you know that you can all guess the reason behind Claire's 7 month absence; I won't be letting you know if you were right or wrong, but I'd like to hear your thoughts! And I gave you some clues too, by telling you what hasn't happened, and if you've payed attention... There were others thrown in =P**

* * *

_-Flashback; Wednesday, 14 July; 2004; Mike's POV-_

French people. French Canadian people. People who don't speak English. Everywhere.

Claire. Nowhere to be seen.

I was sitting on a bench in her backyard, making myself seem invisible. Not that it was really working. Apparently French people are really talkative when they've had some champagne. _Real_ champagne, not sparkling wine, but champagne from _Champagne_ in _France_.

My goal? Get drunk enough to make this day go fast, yet stay sober enough to not make an idiot of myself... or listen to Benji.

Good plan.

I wasn't complaining about being left alone. There was a little really cute girl, around Claire's age, who kept looking at me. _Looking_ at me.

"Man," _Benji_. Yep, great. "I think I need your help with something." I nodded at him and went to drink the rest of the champagne in my glass, "Now would be good." He didn't give me much choice, though. He grabbed hold of my upper arm and pulled me from my seat.

"You ever considered wrestling?"

"Not the time." He spat, still dragging me away from the 'party'.

"-you to leave!" Claire's voice gradually got louder,

"_Why_?" Randy.

"_Why_? _Really_, Randy? You want to know why?"

"That's what I fucking asked, isn't it?"

"Parce-que je deteste tu! Pourquoi? _You_ told me you were leaving an _hour_ befo-" We reached the fighting pair when Benji grabbed Randy's bicep, letting go of mine.

"Mike, get Claire out of here." I looked towards the blonde girl who was glaring at Randy, not blinking.

"Uh, Claire?" I touched her arm; she shrugged it off and walked away herself.

"You gonna follow her?" Benji asked with a disgruntled tone, dragging Randy towards the front of the house.

I shook my head, clearing the cluttered thoughts as I made my way to follow Claire, who seemed to have disappeared completely.

"Mrs Bonnet?"

"Oui, Michael." Claire's mum smiled at me.

"Claire? Did you see where she went?"

"Oh, yes, zat way." She nodded in the direction Claire was supposed to have gone, I thanked her, _in French_, and took my path that way.

_-Claire's POV-_

He had to come, didn't he? Just ruin what is supposed to be one of the best days of the year. For me, anyway. He always hated Bastille Day. I don't see why he had to come. Just because my parents invited him. What did they know? Apparently nothing about who I did and did not like.

"You okay, Frenchie?" Ted, seated on a white bench beside Cody, beckoned me over to him with a questioning eyebrow.

"You couldn't have told Randy to stay at home, by any chance?" I asked with a groan as I forced myself between the two boys.

"We tried," Cody told me, "He's gotten even more persistent."

"Good luck to Benji then." I rolled my eyes as I let my head loll backwards.

"That thing you invited is coming this way." Ted said with a joking tone, but I hit him in the leg for the fun of it, then looked up and sure enough Mike was walking towards me.

"I was told to make sure that you're… okay? I guess?" he sounded unsure, I wouldn't put it past him being nervous around Ted and Cody.

"Just Randy being Randy." I shrugged. He pulled a seat from one of the piles and put it in front of me.

"You never told me why you hate that guy… He appeared on TV last year and you threw the remote at the screen without any explanation. All I ever got was that he was a Marine ex-boyfriend."

"When he left, all those years ago to _join_ the Marines… We were dating; he told me an hour before he was scheduled to leave." I said almost carelessly, as though I hadn't been yelling at the perpetrator moments before. "He didn't call me when he came back… Didn't talk to me at all… Today is the first time I've seen in… I don't know how many years." I scratched the top of my head, and then fanned myself with my hand.

* * *

_-Friday, February 5; 2010-_

I stepped onto the staircase in my towel, having just showered. My hair was starting to show re-growth of my blonde hair, so I had tended to it myself.

My feet pattered slightly along the timber, but they sound they made didn't compare to the horrendous rain that was falling outside.

I heard a creak in some floorboards, so I backed up a few steps to see if it was the stairs. It wasn't. I pulled the towel tighter to my body.

"They decide to rob me when I'm _home_ and in a _towel_. Yeah, likewise." I mumbled under my breath, hoping I wasn't heard. An umbrella stand was at the bottom of the stairs, so I quickly skipped the last few steps and took hold of one of the hooked handles.

The person had let themselves into my house, yet I hadn't heard anything smash. I did my best spy impersonation; while in a towel (it wasn't very amazing). I pushed open the door and was ready to swing.

"Mike?" I asked incredulously, dropping the umbrella and letting my hands grip the towel tightly, making sure it was secure, "Get out of my house!" I screeched at him, though he did not move.

"Y-you're home?"

"I got back Wednesday." I answered him, "John and Mel didn't tell you?" I let a scowl come upon my face. "Leave."

"Did you-" he motioned to the table, the Post-Its.

"Yes, I did get them. Thanks for killing the trees." I muttered, slowly making him move backwards towards my front door.

"You keep-" I cut him off.

"Did I keep them? No, they've been recycled." I said with a stone cold expression. "I swear to _God_. Leave, Michael! And give me the damned key." I grabbed the small piece of metal from his hands, shoving him out the door once and for all.

Did I really throw out the coloured pieces of paper? Of course not. They were the only thing I had that gave me a tiny bit of hope that maybe Mike did feel for me what I felt for him.


	23. City of New York

**a/n thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo, Julzi, Neurotic-Idealist, pajama pants5, Sonib89, ****KenzieandAlex (this chapter is Mizaire for you!),** XODaniiOX (who also beta reads this fic and has informed me I have an infatuation with commas) and stripes31 for reviewing! You're all amazing! Thank you all so much for telling me what you think happened to Claire! Unfortunately you'll have to wait and see what the reason was! =[ lol

* * *

_-Flashback; Friday, August 15; 2003; Claire's POV-_

"I have a question for you," Mike said, breaking the silence we were in. He stood in front of me and looked into my eyes seriously. "It's been bugging me for a bit."

"What is it, Mike?" I slurped on my thick shake, not breaking eye contact.

"You're eyes... They're _bright_ blue." He told me,

"I did not know that," I said sarcastically. "Very observant, you are."

"Shut up," he said mockingly, "I was just wondering how many guys have tried to use a pick up line maybe revolved around the sky, ocean or even blizzard blue crayons."

"I get them quite frequently... More than I'd like to count." She laughed at him as he moved back beside her and began walking as though nothing had happened. "What made you ask that?"

"No clue, I've just been thinking about it for a few days. Thought I'd ask."

"Do my eyes fascinate you, Mr Mizanin?" I asked with mock pompousness.

Mike put on his best fawning voice, "I think about them every night before I sleep. They amaze me," he then coughed and returned to his normal voice. "I'm not kidding, though, they're the brightest blue I've ever seen."

"I have amazing genetics to thank for that," I threw my now empty thick shake cup in the bin. "Also for the fact that I can eat as much crap as I want and I won't get fat."

"You're a lucky one then." Mike said as he patted my almost nonexistent stomach, "Another question for you."

"You're full of them, Michael."

"I'm having a curious day..."

"What is it?" I hurried him a long.

"So impatient!" he said with a scolding tone, I eyed him off. "Right, well, what does James think of us spending so much time together?"

"I don't spend much time with him anymore... He's shut himself up in his room, most of the time anyway. I started dating him because he was the only person who didn't mention my eyes when he tried to pick me up. I go for the rebels, the standouts... The unique ones."

"He's unique alright... What's he studying, anyway? How to be a freak 101?" Mike laughed at his own joke, but I punched him in the arm.

"He's still my boyfriend," I scolded the reality TV star, "He's nice, and that's all that matters."

"You're hot, right? And he's _not_. You could do better." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I frowned.

"It's not about _looks_, Michael!" I didn't make any attempt to remove his arm from my shoulder... I was harbouring feelings for the guy, even if I did have a boyfriend.

We walked in silence until we reached the middle of Washington Square Park.

"You should teach me how to speak French, then you can't mumble things under your breath."

"I'm sure if you learnt French it'd still be possible for me to mumble things under my breath, whether it would happen often is another idea completely." I said smartly.

"You're a smart ass... But what do you say? Teach me French?" he asked with a cute smile,

"Michael, vous voulez que je vous apprendre à parler anglais?" I rubbed a hand over my forehead, "Mike, it's not that easy." I told him, "It takes years to become fluent in a language. I've been in America for over ten years and I'm still learning the language… And I know that even people in my classes are learning new things…"

"It was just a question, I didn't need a lecture." He mumbled.

"Je suis désole, Michael, mais est très difficile!" I bit my lip after I spoke, « "It's very hard to teach someone a new language… It'd be easier if you just learnt how to write it… I can teach you minor things, but the whole language is far too complex to teach anyone."

"Basics? Could you teach me basics so I can understand some things?"

"Well… I guess I could give it a shot. Let's sit over here and we'll get started."

* * *

_-Flashback; Friday, August 15; 2003; Mike's POV-_

I'm not even sure why I suggested it, learning French that is. It's _'très difficile'_, as Claire kept putting it. 'Very hard'. At least _some_ words sound similar. I can't put a whole sentence together if it's more than four words long.

"What about 'I love you', how do you say that?"

"Getting a bit romantic, are we, Mike?" I pulled a face at her, "Je t'aime. I, you, love."

"Je t'aime." I said proudly.

"Je t'aime." Claire repeated and I smiled, "You've done very well for a crash course, Mike."

"I do pride myself on being a quick learner."

The silence that overcame over was not awkward or weird, nor was it really silent. The loud New York traffic passing outside the park made it hard to hear your own thoughts, "What do you really want to do when you get older?" I asked out of the blue.

"Really? I'd love to live in Paris."

"Really? Paris?" I asked in disbelief, "Didn't you just go there?"

"I did, yes, but when I was there I realised that I am a French girl at heart. I'm all about the French knickers, Vespers and all you can drink champagne... No, I'm kidding about the French knickers thing by the way, I don't fancy 'tap pants' as you guys call them." I laughed at her, "I'm serious though, I belong in France... It's where I see myself being when I retire... If not before then..."

"You know, lots of people want to live in Paris." I told her knowingly,

"I know, but they all want to live there because it's the 'City of Love'... I want to go there because it's where I belong... Don't get me wrong j'adore New York... but I'm French, and I belong in the French capital..."

"This conversation just got really deep."

"What about you, Mike?"

"You know this already, I'm going to be a pro wrestler and I will rule the WWE one day."

"You're going to have to work hard," she told me and I nodded.

"I know." I assured her.

"They won't like you because you're a reality TV star... You're not allowed to give up."

"I didn't know you knew so much about the business."

"I grew up in the business." She informed me and I looked at her in shock, "My dad wrestled in France, Bernie Bonnet, he knows André the Giant... Not even kidding. But, then when we moved... We bought a house next door to the Million Dollar Man."

"DiBiase? You're kidding!"

"Non... I swear! And then we met Bob Orton and Dusty Rhodes... I'm best friends with Ted's son... dated Bob's son for a bit... He's the marine."

"He's on Smackdown, yeah? Randy? You threw the remote at him?"

"Yeah," she said through gritted teeth, "That guy."

"No kidding, though. You gonna be a wrestler, too?"

"I did want to for a bit... But I'd rather put all my time into writing... And if that fails... My parents are loaded, so what does it matter?"

* * *

**a/n does anyone know how to make banners? I'd love it if you could make me one! *cringes* I hate asking for things... Oh well.**

**If you'd like to check out the results of my poll... Click to my page =]**


	24. Not Easy

**a/n sorry if this isn't too good, I'm not exactly the happiest person in the world right now… thanks to **_**XODaniiOX, Neurotic-Idealist, KenzieandAlex, Julzi and tvrox12 **_**for reviewing.**

* * *

_-Saturday, February 6; 2010-_

I was writing again, finally sitting at my desk in LA and writing the story I had been writing for roughly ten years. New ideas just kept coming into my head, I couldn't stop them.

I didn't know what I would do when I had finished it, try and get it published, I suppose. I was writing for the sake of writing, writing to get everything off of my chest. If I said it wasn't inspired by real life events, then I'd be lying. Everything came from my heart and my experiences.

Typing away at my laptop, I was in my own little world. Until the phone rang and broke me out of my trance. I quickly saved the document and picked up the phone,

"Claire speaking," I answered, biting back a yawn,

"_Claire, its Stephanie,"_ yes, the woman who wants to create a whole new section of my personal life, _"I was calling to ask if you had been thinking about the kiss."_

"Yeah, I kind of _can't stop _thinking about it."

"_Claire, I really need to know if you're going to go through with it or not, the show is in two days and if you aren't going to, then I need to find something else to do."_

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do i?"

"_I knew you'd understand,"_ she said with a light laugh, _"I'll be emailing you your part of the script in about twenty minutes, so please be waiting for it! I'll see you on Monday!" _she hung up on me before I could even say goodbye, but I thought nothing of it, she was a very busy woman.

I continued to type away, a rather intimate moment for my story… And the phone rang again.

"Claire speaking," I put on my least annoyed voice,

"_Hey C!"_

"Theodore, I'm busy, this better be important." I dropped the façade when I knew it was my best friend,

"_Yeah, Steph called me and said you finally gave in. I called to let you know that Kristen doesn't mind. She has been expecting this since I told her about you joining Legacy."_

"Thank you, Ted, but now I have to go. I need to get the script, and then I need to pack." He was halfway through saying goodbye when I put the phone back down on the receiver, cutting him off.

I stared at the screen and closed the document; I wasn't going to get anything written. I stood up and walked into my room, pulling a suitcase out of the cupboard and filling it with clothes, not even really checking what I was packing.

I had come nowhere close to finishing my packing when I was alerted to the fact that I had an email from WWE Creative.

I hit print and watched as pages of information came from the printer, but I walked back and began to pack again. I could read it on the plane.

I had to be on a plane later that night, so I could go to a house show tomorrow. I wasn't even wrestling, but I had to be there for Ted.

**

* * *

**

The last thing I had to pack was my Divas' Championship. The purple butterfly that on many occasions I have wanted to smash with a little purple hammer. I had nothing against it, well, I did. It meant nothing, nor did the Women's Championship. The Divas division was dying slowly and painfully.

I pulled my suitcase out to the waiting taxi, I wasn't going to drive and leave my car at the airport. I was never really a talkative person when it came to taxi drivers, yet all the drivers I had wanted to have a conversation about their life. I usually just nodded and made 'mhm' noises.

I was ecstatic when we finally reached LAX; not exactly a long drive from my house, but it felt really long when your cab driver is a blubbering idiot.

I checked in and let my luggage be taken away. My laptop and Divas Championship in my carry on luggage, because I was petrified that I would lose my suitcase. It had happened to plenty of people before me.

"Fancy seeing you here," I heard John Hennigan's distinct voice from behind me,

"Hey," I smiled and gave him a hug, "How have you been?" we walked through the security point together; John got pulled back because his belt beeped, talking about the past few days.

"Mike's cut that you kicked him out, you know? And that you made him give back the key."

"I can't have him being in my house when I'm away, John. I can't have him in my house at all."

"Just tell me honestly, did you really throw out everything?"

"God no," I sighed, "I kept them… I just had to get him to leave and not come back."

"He's probably on your flight, by the way."

"It wouldn't surprise me. You would be too if you weren't on Smackdown." I pouted at him, "I miss you! We always have so much fun together."

"You did with Mike, too." I glared at him, "It's none of my business, but you need to fix whatever went on there, and give him another chance. He was your best friend."

"Ted's my best friend." I reminded him, "And he hates me as much as I hate him."

"Just fix it, Claire, or neither of you will be happy again!" he walked away from me to get to his gate as his flight was called. I glared holes in his back.

"You're not going to set him on fire." I turned around to face Mike who didn't stop to say anything else.

"Mike…" I ran my hand through his hair as he walked away from me too, I needed to get over everything. And preferably quickly.

If only it were that easy.

* * *

**a\n on my page is a link to a banner made by _Neurotic-Idealist_. She's amazing =D**


	25. Surprise!

****

a/n howdy! Yeah, I totally did this without Dani's beta reading skills... But, as I said before, I'm impatient. Many thanks to _**sonib89, XODaniiOX, KenzieandAlex, Neurotic-Idealist, tvrox12 **_**and **_**Julzi.**_** This chapter kind of leads into some dramaaaaaa, I figured we needed some more lol, please enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

-Monday, February 8-

"Here goes everything."

"Calm down, Frenchie. Jesus, you make it sound like I'm the most vile creature on the planet!" Ted snapped, "It's not like you have to have sex with me, Christ almighty! It's a damn two second kiss." My eyes shot up at him and I glared as best as I could.

"There's more to it than that, Ted. And you know it, too."

"Oh, come _on_. That shit happened years ago, get over it."

"Cool it, you two. We have to go on soon and you're gonna ruin the characters." Cody warned from his seat, the youngest yet most mature of us.

"Sorry." I mumbled quietly, knowing I had gone too far.

* * *

_-On Screen-_

"Guys! Please!" I cried out in exasperation, "Stop fighting!" I pleaded with them, Randy shot me an evil glare, "Yeah, you too. You're going to get _nowhere_ if you start fighting with each other!"

"Cody started it," Ted grumbled like a child,

"Oh, yeah. _Real_ mature, Ted." I scoffed, "In case you haven't noticed, we're all we've got! No one else here gives a damn about any of us! We have to stick together!"

"Whatever." Randy mumbled as he walked away, I shook my head at him,

"What about you, Cody? Do you have anything to say?" I asked at him with a sarcastic smile, he walked off too. "You, Ted?"

"I think you're amazing for trying." He said sweetly as he pulled me onto his knee, "It's nothing against you, Claire."

"I know, I do." I smiled slightly as he leant and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"_Cut"_, said the camera man as he, too, walked away from the area.

"Thank you for acting normal." Ted said with a mildly harsh tone, gently pushing me off of his lap.

"Ted, I'm sorry." I apologised with a sigh, "I over exaggerate, you know that better than anybody." I tried to reason with him,

"Just tell me what it is, why did you have such a problem with it?"

"You have a _wife_," I shot at him, "Why do you even care?" I asked him incredulously,

"I just want to know why I _repulse_ you." He said calmly, the bitterness still in his voice. I crossed my arms over my stomach, underneath my fake breasts,

"You don't _repulse_ me; I just don't want to go back to being a freaking teenager. I have enough shit to deal with, without any random feelings popping up for married men," I reasoned with him.

"If you're worried about it, then you should find somewhere else to stay." I stared at his retreating figure, my mouth gaping open.

"Yeah, fuck you, too, Ted."

* * *

I stared at the receptionist in disbelief,

"It's almost midnight," I reminded him, "I just want to sleep."

"I'm sorry, Miss Bonnett."

"It's Bonnet," I corrected him through gritted teeth,

"My apologies, Miss Bonnet," he corrected himself, I forced a smile, "But we don't have any spare rooms, with the company staying here, we already had very few rooms to spare, but fans have booked them out. Why can't you stay in your assigned room?" my mine flickered to Ted and then to Maryse.

"Don't worry about it." I said coldly as I turned my back and walked to the elevators. I'd just suck it up and sleep in my own room. Even if I did share it with Maryse.

As I stood in front of the room and played with the key card in my hand – I had to get it from the desk when we checked in so Vince didn't file a missing persons report – wondering I should enter or not. I took a deep breath, gripped my duffel bag tightly and put the card in the slot, opening the door.

I almost vomited up my dinner, lunch and breakfast at the site in front of me.

"How lovely." I spat at the two naked bodies, tangled around each other. "There's a do not disturb sign for a motherfucking reason." I cursed as I slammed the door shut and walked away fuming.

* * *

I ran a hand up my wet face and through my chocolate brown hair,

"Jill." I said meekly as I knocked on the door. I heard the familiar, loud groan of Jillian being woken up,

"This better be good." She mumbled as she opened the door, "Claire?"

"I need somewhere to stay." I whispered quietly, swallowing the lump that had moved into my throat, "Just for the night."

"Are you crying? What happened? No, wait, come inside." She ushered me inside, closing the door and dead bolting it behind her.

"Who was it?" Gail asked into her pillow, cringing as the light was turned on,

"Gail, get up." Jill through a pillow at the Diva, "Claire's here."

"What? Why's she here?" her voice was overcome with sleep, she still hadn't turned around yet.

"She needs to speak to us."

"No, I really don't." I assured her, taking a deep breath.

"Hon, you're crying. You need to talk." Gail turned around and sat up instantly, grabbing her head,

"Too fast." She groaned, but slowly opened her eyes, "Why are you crying?"

I told them about the fight with Ted, the stupid receptionist, and then the story about my room.

"It was Maryse..." obviously, she is supposed to be my roommate, "With Mike." I choked out my words; Gail raised an eyebrow as Jill's hand went to her mouth,

"But they're broken up!" Gail yelled angrily, "We were _there _when that shit went down!" I shrugged, not wanting to speak anymore. Jill understood and forced me to take her bed, saying that she was perfectly okay on the couch. I knew she wouldn't be, but I was in no mood to argue.

I just stared at the ceiling for half an hour, my day was terrible. Absolutely terrible. And I was still yet to make my return to the ring. I was training and everything, working off ring rust. But I hadn't been allowed in.


	26. Be My Valentine

**a/n hello =] I totally don't like the start of this chapter... or the middle... I only really like the end... O.o lol I didn't get this beta read because Dani's elsewhere right now... But thanks to **_**Sonib89, Julzi, Neurotic-Idealist **_**(I didn't forget you this time!), **_**KenzieandAlex, XODaniiOX, tvrox12**_** and **_**Just a Bit Natty**_** for the reviews! I love you all!**

**I don't own anyone but Claire =]**

* * *

_-Tuesday, February 9-_

Gail looked at me sympathetically as we ate breakfast the next morning. I hated that look, I didn't deserve that look.

"Hey, it's Gwen!" Jill tried her best to make me smile, but I couldn't do it, so she pouted at me.

"What's wrong with Claire?" the newest Diva asked as she too pouted at me.

"Don't look at me like that." I said gravely, my tone was emotionless. Their heads shot up and their faces turned blank, sympathy gone.

"Long story?" Jill said hopelessly to Gwen, who nodded her head in understanding, "If she wants to tell you, she will later." We sat in silence for the next ten minutes as we picked away at our breakfast. I looked up and closed my eyes,

"Has anyone seen Cody?" Gwen nodded and said that he had gone to the gym, and without another word I left the room. Not giving another glance at the two people that had just walked in.

* * *

Cody was lifting weights and, just my luck, Ted was the spotter. I took a deep breath and sat on the bench next to them. Staring at my feet.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked as he stopped, "You're acting like a teenager." He told me and I looked at him with a dead expression. I was. This is what I'd do when I was younger, stop talking and look like someone had just died. I'd resorted back to my teenage self. "Claire?" I shrugged at him.

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Ted stated, _obviously_, "Just leave it." It wasn't nice Ted saying this; it was matter-of-fact Ted who came out when he was in a bad mood. I had put him in that mood.

I watched them both lift weights for an hour, staring blankly as people came in and went out before my eyes.

"Claire, come on, we're leaving." I nodded at them and followed them back to the elevator. "Where did you stay last night?"

"With Jill and Gail." I answered quietly,

"Why didn't you stay in your own room?" Ted asked snidely and I started to cry again. Cody was at my side in a second, glaring at Ted, "Come on! I didn't even do anything!"

"It doesn't matter, okay? If you hadn't kicked her out, then we wouldn't have had to have this conversation!"

"You didn't have to ask!" Ted growled as he rubbed my back. "Claire, really, you should tell us."

"She doesn't have to." Cody spoke with a sigh and I looked up slowly to see Mike with Maryse. "That's why you stayed with Gail, isn't it?" I nodded slowly,

"What have I done wrong? Why does he like her?" Ted laughed at my question,

"Frenchy, you haven't done _anything_ wrong." He assured me, "Mike's an idiot. We've always known that." I punched his arm, "Okay, so you're still going to defend him." I had to laugh, the way he said it made me.

"We'll go out and do something fun today, alright? I think there's a fair in town..."

"Cody," I said calmly, "It's _raining_ and it'll probably _snow_."

"Fine," he shrugged, "We'll watch movies."

* * *

_-Sunday, February 14; Valentine's Day-_

Valentine's Day. Today. I want to scream. I haven't celebrated Valentine's Day in years. I never had a need to. I just stayed in and watched movies. How antisocial of me.

Everyone has gone home to be with their partners. I just spent seven months at home and I don't feel like going back... Not that I have anyone to spend the night with.

Against everything I stand for, I decided that I'd hit a bar for Valentine's Day, maybe go against everything _else_ I stand for and pick up a guy and have a one night stand. You know, what normal people do nowadays.

I decided that I was definitely going to do that.

I searched through my clothes and grabbed a dark blue dress, it reached mid thigh and was shorter than what I would usually wear – but I wasn't being me tonight – I paired with black strappy heels and my black trench coat. I left my hair as it was, loose and flowing over my shoulders.

I grabbed my handbag and walked from the room, heading towards the elevators which would lead me to the 75th level bar, also known as the bar every single person was tonight.

Maybe it wasn't the _best_ idea that had ever come to mind... But it wasn't _terrible_. Naturally the choice sleaze had come to hit on me; I had brushed them off in French. Thankfully that hadn't made them even more eager to get to know me, it has definitely happened before though.

"What are you drinking?" I looked up and laughed as I saw Carly Colón take a seat.

"Hey," I smiled as I shook my head, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question, you wouldn't have any trouble getting a date for V-Day." I shrugged at him, "Me on the other hand... Carlito isn't so cool anymore." I pouted at him,

"Carlito's still cool." I assured him, "He's very cool."

"Thank you. Claire's pretty cool too." I laughed at him, "What are you drinking, girl? You need a new one." I looked down at my empty glass,

"Jim Beam and coke." He disappeared briefly, but returned with a drink in his hand.

He's so nice and everything, but he was escorted out of the bar by a cute little redhead and I was left alone once more.

I was pretty drunk, I shouldn't have been... But Carly just kept buying me drinks.

"Need a new one?" I looked up knowing the voice, but it definitely wasn't Carly.

"Jim Beam and coke." I told him what I had told Carly. I drank it quickly, looking up at the man again.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked with a smirk.

"You know it." I smiled and grabbed my bag, feeling lightheaded as he slid his arm around me and placed his hand on my hip, holding me close.

* * *

**a/n whose the mystery man?**


	27. Disaster

**a/n because I am absolutely amazing (and Nat threatened me, and will kill me when I see her tomorrow.), I have updated! _Sonib89, Julzi, LitaQueenofExtreme, XODaniiOX (who is also my amazing beta!), tvrox12 and Neurotic-Idealist_ for reviewing =] you all make me very happy!**

* * *

You know that feeling when you wake up naked, in bed with a man, and you can't remember anything that happened the night before? That feeling when you _know_ something bad has happened and you haven't even thought about opening your eyes yet?

Times that by _cent mille_ and you don't even come close to what I felt. And that was before I opened my eyes.

It was the fucking smell of his cologne. I'd know that smell _anywhere_. He hadn't changed it since he was a teenager, how was I not supposed to know it?

I couldn't move when his body moved closer to mine, entwining our legs more than they already were.

My head pounded in my ears, too much alcohol. I'd promised to stop. This is one of the reasons why.

I tried to pull myself away, but he had a tight grip around my stomach. I felt tears come to my eyes; this was the last thing I ever wanted.

As I slowly pulled his hands apart, making him shift slightly, I prayed he wouldn't wake up.

I quickly pulled on my dress, "Merde." I said to myself repeatedly, looking around for anything that I might own. I only found my hotel key.

I tripped over my own feet as I tried to run to the door, landing on my hands and knees with a thump. He moved. He was waking up.

"Claire?" he said quietly, but I was out the door before he could say anything else.

I made it to the elevator in record timing – I was getting quite good at that. I panicked as it took me to my floor, I had to get back in there and pretend absolutely nothing had happened.

"Hi Claire." Aw shit. I had just stepped out of the elevator when I was met with Carly.

"Hey." I said and ran a hand through my hair – it was ratted and knotty and I probably looked terrible.

"Just getting in now?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side, his afro wasn't as big as usual.

"Yeah, I can't believe I made it." I laughed as I walked past him, rushing to my door.

My stomach almost entered my throat as I walked in on something I didn't want to see. **_Again._**

"Claire!" Maryse screeched as I put a hand over my eyes,

"Leave." I said calmly, but I felt like I was going to cry again. I could sense Maryse's confusion, "Mike. He has to leave."

"Tu ne appeler pas Mike!" she snapped at me, but I merely scowled, "'E doesn't not 'ave to leave! You should leave!"

"Laissez!" I shouted and removed my hand from my eyes, "I need him to leave." Mike got up and hastily pulled on his clothes,

"You don't 'ave to do vat she says!" Maryse said incredulously, the sheet shielding her nakedness.

"I have to run, anyway. I'll bring you some Tylenol, okay?" he kissed her forehead lightly and I averted my gaze. Not what I wanted to see.

Once he had left the room, Maryse raised her eyebrow at me, "Tu a bien? Pourquoi, Claire? Pourquoi?"

"I need to speak to someone, Maryse." I said pathetically, hating myself for what I was about to do.

"Do I care, Claire? I don't vant to 'ear about your petty little problems." She rolled her eyes at me, "Vhy are you talking to _moi_?"

"No one else is here, Maryse. We were friends..."

"_Vere_ then you 'ad a go at me." She reminded me, "You almost choked me to _death_."

"After you almost snapped my neck!"

"I vas told to do eet by ze producers." She spat at me, I shook my head.

"But you should have _told_ me! Are you that _thick_? Or is the peroxide killing your hair?"

"You are not 'elping your case, Claire. Eef you vant to speak to moi, zen you 'ave to at least be _nice_ to moi." Maryse mocked me and I sighed heavily,

"I'm serious, Mare." She growled at the nickname.

"Vy does eet 'ave to be moi? Vhy not Randy?"

"He's at home with Sam." I said in a mumble,

"Et Ted?"

"With Kristin." I reminded her and she sighed,

"Vat about Cody? 'E vould be 'appy to help." She said and I looked at her with wide eyes, slowly raising my head to meet her gaze. She shook her head quickly, not believing it.

"No! But vhat about _everyzing_?" she screamed at me, I felt tears enter my eyes. "Vhat vere you zinking?"

"You started dating Mike!" I screeched at her,

"No! Don't you _dare_ turn zis around on me!"

"You _know_ how I feel about him! You knew **_long_** ago, Maryse!" I stood up and threw my arms around wildly, "I can't _believe_ you would do that! I know we had a massive fight, but its common decency! Something you **_clearly_** do. Not. Have!"

"Please!" she said in frustration, "'E came to _me_, Claire, pouqoui? Parce que you left! Up and left vizout a damn word! 'E was fucking '**_eartbroken_**_! _You vere 'is best friend, Claire! Friends don't _do_ zat to friends!"

"There's a fucking good reason why I left," I scowled, before adding sarcastically, "How sorry I am that you have to look after Mike!" I rolled my eyes, "You didn't have to stay with him! AND YOU CHEATED ON HIM!" I reminded her.

"Eet vas _you_. Of course eet vas you. You did not even know, did you? It was a lucky guess. I knew zat eet vas _you_ who tried to break us up!" I slapped her across the cheek,

"You **_cheated_** on him, Maryse! God knows why he took you back! That was low, lower than I thought you could sink."

A smirk graced her lips as she took in my words.

"Coming from ze person 'ho slept viz a boy 'ho is so 'opelessly in love viz zem! You slept with **_Cody_**."

* * *

_Translation (minus the little tidbits)_

Tu ne appeler pas Mike - Do not call him Mike!

Laissez – Leave

Tu a bien? – are you okay?


	28. So Soon?

**And here we go again! Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

_-Monday, February 15-_

I _sprinted_ from that hotel room. It's a good thing I'm a good runner. I should find a very small space and hide in there for a long while. The other option was to run until I was in the next town. Mind you, I had to appear on Raw. With Cody.

"Whoa, watch where you're going Claire. What happened? Why are you running?" Jillian threw all these questions at me and I stood in front of her with an open mouth, unable to form words. "Did something happen? Claire, close your mouth and think before you speak. Preferably in English." I swallowed the lump in my throat, clearing my thoughts and explaining what had happened. She hugged me tight, letting me cry into shoulder. "Honey, I think you need to speak to Randy..." she wouldn't let me object.

Why does it even matter? That's what you're wondering, isn't it? You're all thinking about how much you would _love_ to sleep with Cody Runnels. I'd give anything to switch lives with you. I swore that the one thing I would _never_ do is lead Cody on. I. Had. Sex. With. Him.

"I just _**got**_ here. What the hell do you want?" Typical Randy. Always cranky. He looked between me and Jillian before ushering both of us into the room, "What did you do?"

"Why is it always something _I've_ done? It's always been like that. It's never anyone _else's_ fault. Always mine. Claire gets blamed for everything." I rambled angrily, "This is why I'm glad you left, you know that? You're a _dickhead_, Randy."

"In all fairness, Claire, I haven't done anything. Just tell me what happened." I stared at him blankly, he expected me to repeat it?

"She got drunk last night," Jillian didn't expect me to repeat it, "And she slept with Cody." Randy stopped moving, I stopped breathing and Jillian quickly let herself out of the room. The room started to spin and I felt lightheaded, but Randy shook me and brought me back to earth.

"You have to breathe, Claire." He looked me in the eyes, "This isn't the end of the world." He assured me. "Claire, everything is going to be okay. Breathe, stop crying and I can talk to Cody, alright?"

"I want Ted." I mumbled and Randy disappeared before I could even look up.

* * *

I felt so pathetic for the rest of the day. I was back into teenager mode. I hated feeling like this.

"I need to see Vince." I left before any questions were asked; it had turned into my philosophy. I had to leave before confrontation.

The door to his office opened just as I raised my hand to knock on the wood, "Claire." I shook my head at the blonde man who appeared,

"Adam Copeland... What are you doing here?"

"I won the Royal Rumble, I have to be in twenty places at one time nowadays." He shrugged,

"You're not even on the card." I reminded him as I blinked my eyes quickly, trying to hide that I had been crying all day.

"I just wanted to come say hey; I know the Rumble wasn't too long ago... But I didn't see a lot of people." He smiled at me, "You included! You're back! And the champ!"

"It's a stupid piece of purple plastic," I stated with a roll of my eyes, "I didn't even win it, you know?"

"If I take you out to dinner, you can tell me all about the piece of plastic and I guess you could explain why you've been crying." I looked up into his eyes, "The Master Manipulator knows when someone has been crying. We'll hang out after the show. I've been dying for some escargot."

"Suck up to the Frenchy," I mocked him, "I'll meet you in catering, then?" I asked with a smile. The day was going to end on a good note.

"Claire, come on in." Vince startled me, Adam had left and I had been standing in the door by myself. "How can I help you?"

"I won't be able to appear at the house show on Wedn-" I stopped mid sentence as the door opened and Michael walked in.

"Vince, I need a favour, man." He bypassed me and walked straight to our boss, "Maryse can't be on the show tonight, she's feeling terrible."

"I'm sorry, Claire, it seems as though some people cannot wait their turn." Vince chuckled lightly as Michael finally took in my presence, "What was it that you were saying?"

"Oh," I looked at my hands, "I was just saying that I can't be at the house show on Wednesday..."

"Do you have a-"

"Yes, sure." He nodded in understanding,

"I'm sure we can make that work. Have you let Ted know? He might file a missing person's case." I smiled at him kindly, "Ted's match is soon, Claire." I nodded and stood up, "Have fun on your date with Edge tonight."

"Oh, no, it's not a date." I said hurriedly,

"Of course not. Don't say too many bad things about your belt, Claire; I'll think you aren't grateful." I face-palmed.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir! I didn't mean it! I was just saying! I'm _vraiment_ grateful!" I was quick to apologise and it came out as close to one whole world, "I didn't mean anything by it!"

"I know, Claire. You aren't the only one who feels that way. I'll see you next week." I gave Michael one last quick glance, he was trying to take in what I had said. When I spoke fast it tended to come out in French pronunciation, even if I had not spoken in French. "Have fun."

"Thank you, sir." I mumbled and blushed; I didn't need the boss to know about my personal life. Which was not as bad as it had been in the morning...

But by god, it was still terrible.


	29. Good Going Theodore

**a/n hello! =] I'd like to thank **_XODaniiX, Julzi, Neurotic-Idealist, Sonib89, RatedrKjErIcHo_ **and **_tvrox12_** for being awesome and reviewing! I love you all! I hope you like this chapter! I think it's pretty cool, but that's just me...**

* * *

Why was it that guys I had plans with _always_ stood me up? Was it payback for something I had done wrong? Was it karma for something I had done in another life?

"Claire! You're still here!" It was Adam. Maybe I hadn't been stood up. I stood up to greet him,

"I thought you weren't going to show up..." I said honestly and he shook his head,

"I'm not _that_ mean." He said, "But I'm going to have to cancel." I looked down at my shoes. _Of course he had to cancel_.

"Oh," I sighed, "Um, that's okay."

"It's not because I don't want to hang out with you, Claire. I'd love to hang out, but I'm getting old and I've been on my feet all day and I'm tired."

"Adam, you're thirty six. You're not old." I said incredulously, "How could you even _think_ you're old?"

"But I feel like I'm nearing sixty... Are you okay with getting back to the hotel? Or do you need me to take you?"

"Could you take me? Randy was my ride here and he's long gone." I smiled up at the blonde man, who nodded and led me to his car.

"You should be telling Randy off, he's not old enough to be sleeping at this time. He should be out partying." I laughed involuntarily as Adam started the car and began to drive,

"He doesn't like the amount of people who hit on him." I answered with a laugh,

"How about you? Would you sleep with Randy?" he asked and I turned to look at him, hitting his arm.

"God! I've been there! Like 10 years ago! You knew that too!" the smirk he put on his face didn't go unnoticed and I hit him again, "Be quiet! You're the one who had a live sex celebration!"

"Ah, yes..." he trailed off and didn't say anything more.

I let out a yawn and was suddenly grateful that he had called off our 'date' – it wasn't one, by the way. This career took too much out of anybody in it, including those who didn't even wrestle.

"Why were you crying?" I jumped slightly at the abrupt question and once again set my eyes on Adam.

"Don't worry about it, it was stupid."

"People don't cry for stupid reasons." He stated.

"You obviously don't know me very well." I sighed, "Seriously, don't worry your pretty blonde head about it."

"Isn't the saying 'pretty _little_ head'?"

"Your head isn't little." I said calmly and turned back to look out my window, but I didn't miss the surprise on his face,

"Miss Bonnet has jokes." He said through gritted teeth.

"I have lots of things."

* * *

_-Tuesday, February 16-_

**Boom**. "For fuck's sake, Cody! People are sleeping!"**thump**. "Cody!" **bump**. "SHUT UP!" **bang**. "CODY!" **smash**.

"BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed, probably waking up people next door, across the whole and on the next floor. Everything went quiet and I rolled over to go back to sleep, but a heavy weight on the bed stopped this from happening, "Get off my bed, fat ass." I kicked the person and heard the thump they made with the floor, "You need to lose weight."

I squealed when the person sat on me, "TED! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" his hands went to my sides and he began to tickle me, making me scream even louder.

"Who you calling fat, Bonnet?" I took in a deep breath when he stopped tickling me,

"You!" I couldn't help myself. He began to tickle me again, "I GIVE!" he stopped and moved so he was beside me, "God."

"How are you feeling? I heard about the Cody thing." I looked at him with a stern look, "Are we not talking about that?"

"I'd rather not." We stopped talking when the bathroom door opened and Cody came into the room,

"When did Claire get here?" he asked Ted, was he not speaking to me either?

"Last night. You were snoring." Ted told him and Cody nodded his head slowly and got changed silently – or as quietly as _he_ could.

"I have a flight at three." I told Ted who took his eyes from Cody and met mine.

"We have a house show tomorrow." Cody stated.

"I've talked to Vince and got the week off."

"You going to Mississippi?" Ted asked and I nodded, "And then you're going to Quebec?" I nodded again.

"Why are you going to Mississippi?"

"I have to sort a few things out." I answered Cody's question with a lie. I'm getting _really_ good at lying to people.

"When's your flight?" Ted saved me from anymore of Cody's questioning.

"It's at three. I have to be there at two."

"I'll drive you there." I thanked him and hugged him while still lying down.

"Why aren't you two married?" Cody asked, "Seriously, you act like a married couple and you were together as kids, your best friends... How are you two not married?" I looked at Ted and we both laughed,

"Cody, in all honesty, if we'd been together when I was with Randy, but not before then, it could have happened... We were too young and Ted had wandering eyes."

"Me? Coming from Mrs Randy Orton!" my jaw dropped and I punched him, "You wrote it on your damn notebook! I saw it!"

"I did not! That was Christie! She wrote it on there!" Christie as in Christie Mathis (Ricci), our Sunday school friend. "And you had eyes for Kristen! Don't put all the blame on me." I struggled as Ted put me in a headlock.

"You two should be married." Cody said with a shrug, "It'd make so much more sense."

"Marry this thing?" I kicked Ted's legs repeatedly to make him release me, "I think I'd rather kill myself. GET OFF ME!"

"Besides," Ted slowly released me, "If she was married to me... You wouldn't have slept with her."

Everyone stopped moving. Ted realised what he had said and fully released me. Cody stopped his packing but kept his eyes on the jeans in his hands. I sat on the bed and stared at the opposite wall.

_Good going, Theodore._


	30. Protective

**a/n thanks to **_XODaniiOX, Sonib89, Neurotic-Idealist _**and **_tvrox12_ **for reviewing! I'm slightly concerned as to where all my other reviewers have gone... But you know. Whatever. I'm being really mean and not having this continue on directly from the last chapter.**

I'd always been overprotective of Cody, ever since I first met him. I was seven and unable to string a sentence together in English and he was five and speaking in broken sentences. We were a perfect fit. It was weird that with our inability to converse with anyone else, we could speak with each other. It may have been the hand actions he did which I had a habit of doing to, but we could hold a conversation without saying much at all.

Randy and Ted used to pick on Cody all the time because he was so young. Randy was ten and he'd let Cody know that he was in charge while Ted just followed the older boys lead. I'd stand up for him, even getting physical on a few occasions. Nothing more than a shoulder shove, though.

When I was sixteen, I was dating Randy and I knew what kind of guy he was. He was a persuasive nineteen year old man and Cody was an easily manipulated fourteen year boy. I don't think I'd ever been so angry in my life.

_-Flashback; Saturday, July 11; 1999-_

I was in Missouri with Ted, seeing Randy. Cody had been there too as the boys' fathers were all catching up after a long while apart. It was Ted's dad who had had a genius idea of buying the house next door to the Ortons' so that it would be convenient for us kids when we visited.

I turned into Randy's driveway, on my way to see him and help Becky with an outfit for her date later that evening. I jumped a million miles when Randy's car appeared right in front of me and almost hit my leg. I saw him curse through the front window and he quickly got out to check on me.

"Do you not look both ways?" he asked as he sat me on the car's warm hood. "I didn't hit you, did I?" I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly, forcing him to stop checking my legs for marks.

"No, Randy. I'm fine. Not a scratch." He smiled at me and kissed me gently, "Where are you off to?" I turned back to look through the window, "With Ted and _Cody_? It's not that stupid party is it?"

"'Course not." He kissed my forehead and lifted me off the hood, "We're just going to see a movie."

"Oh, which movie?" I asked and smiled at him sweetly,

"Big Daddy." He told me and I smiled even wider,

"Can I come? I wanted to see that movie! Isn't Adam Sandler the funniest guy ever?"

"I'd love it if you could babe, but we were just going to hang out us guys." I pouted slightly, "Come on babe; don't look at me like that."

"Babe is a talking pig." I persisted and he nodded. I moved away from him and went to the backseat where Cody was sitting patiently, "Hey Coddles." I smiled at him and he went beat red, "Where are you three going?" he hesitated and moved his gaze from me to Randy, I looked too and Randy was signalling a movie. "What movie?" I asked sweetly and put my hand on his cheek as he went to look at Randy again, "No, look at me." His cheeks went even redder than before.

"American Pie?" he answered in a question, I shook my head.

"Wrong answer, buddy." I patted his cheek playfully before moving my hand away completely, "Where are you really going? To that college party?" he nodded and looked at Randy, I followed his gaze and Randy had gritted his teeth, "Thank you Cody."

I moved back to the front of the car and watched Randy punch the hood violently, "Little shit." He cursed and I raised an eyebrow,

"_He's_ the little shit? Really? You _lied_ to me. You _can't_ take Cody to a damn college party! The kid's **fourteen**, Randy!"

"I was talking to Ted about it and he overheard, Claire. I wasn't planning on bringing him."

"Then why is he in the car?" I asked in a growl, "I can't believe you." I shook my head, "_You_ I can't control, and you can do what you want. If you wanted me to be happy, you wouldn't do this _merde_ because I get worried sick! But it's up to you. Ted I can't control either. He's capable of thinking for himself – most of the time – and he's not as easily persuaded by you. Cody. Cody's _fourteen_! He'd do anything you wanna do! He wants to _be_ you! Open your damn eyes! He _**idolises **_you!"

"You're not his mother, Claire. Don't blame this on me, he wanted to come."

"You could have said no." I spat. Randy ran a hand over his head, it looked like he was about to tear his hair out. He grabbed hold of my wrist before I could even think about turning away.

"Claire, I don't want him there, okay? I don't even really want Ted there." He told me in a whisper, "I don't know what's going to happen, what if some crazy shit goes down, Claire? Then what will I do?" he was pulling me closer and closer with every word he spoke, "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd freak out. You always do. You care too much, Claire." He told me and I shook my head, "It's not a bad thing. It's _really_ not a bad thing. Hell, it's why I fucking love you. But I can't kick them out now." I looked deep into his eyes, searching for something that would help.

"Don't go at all." I said in a whisper.

"They're waiting on me." Randy said and I sighed.

"Which girl is there?" I asked pathetically.

"What? You think this is about a girl?" he asked incredulously, "I said less than a minute ago that I love you, belle, there ain't no other girl."

"For me." I pursed my lips before letting out a deep breath, looking at our feet, "Stay for me." He kissed the top of my head and moved away, getting back into the car. I looked at him through the window, but he turned his head over his shoulder and reversed into the garage. I smiled. "Thank you." I said quietly, he wouldn't have heard me.

I rushed over to them and hugged Randy tightly, kissing him, before I hugged Ted and Cody together.

**a/n this was supposed to focus on Claire's over protectiveness for Cody, in a way it did, but it ended up mainly being about her and Randy... But whatever. Merde is French for 'shit' if you didn't know. Does anyone like Cody and Claire together? Just curious =]**


	31. Mon Petit Frère

**a/n heyyyy! It's been too long! I only have one exam left… But I've also had this chapter written for awhile and I kind of forgot about it… Oh well, it's here now! Many, many, many thanks to **_XODaniiOX, KenzieandAlex, Happygolucky103, Neurotic-Idealist, Sonib89, Julzi, tvrox12 _**and **_Can't Get Any Better_** for sending a kind review my way! =D I love each and every one of you!

* * *

**

I was ready to strangle Ted. Why did he have to mention that? The tension in the room – that was already unbearable – rose considerably.

I started packing whatever clothes of mine I could find in an attempt to remove myself mentally from the situation. I heard Ted and Cody whispering furiously behind me. I wasn't going to listen; I didn't want to know what they were speaking about.

I heard the door open and close – the lack of noise associated with it let me know it was Ted who left the room.

"We need to talk about this." Cody wasn't far behind me, "We can't ignore it forever."

"What is there to say?" I asked quietly, "We had sex. We're adults. This shit happens. End of story." I wasn't concentrating on the words I was saying, they were just coming out of my mouth.

"Yeah, we're adults and should talk about it like adults."

"There's nothing to talk about. We fucked! It's not like it's illegal!"

"There's plenty to talk about," he persisted and I threw my hands up in frustration, finally turning around to face him.

"Yeah? Like what?" I spat.

"What did it mean?" he asked and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"How about nothing?" his face fell, "Do you know why I've denied anything but a purely platonic relationship with you?"

"Because I'm too young."

"Seriously? You're 24, that's not young. You're not too young anymore." I told him, "It's because anything we had would have meant a lot more to you than it did to me." I was being honest, "I can't remember anything about what happened. I was drunk out of my mind, Cody. How do you expect that to mean anything?" I chose not to mention that he basically took advantage of me. "I'm sorry, Code man," I apologised seeing the crestfallen look on his face, "But I'm standing by what I've said before. We're never going to happen."

"I know." He said quietly,

"Then why do you keep pushing it?" I asked desperately, I need to know why he was still chasing me after all these years.

"I tell myself to move on, I do... But then you go and do something that gives me a tiny glimmer of hope."

"There is no hope, Cody." I told him solemnly, his face did not change. He knew this and he had for awhile, "So many girls would _kill_ to be with you... I'm obviously not the one for you..." he smiled weakly at me and then he turned to leave, not saying another word.

* * *

As promised, Ted drove me to the airport and not one word was said about Cody. He wanted to, I knew him better than anyone else did.

"You're going to Pointe-Claire tonight?" I nodded my head at his question, it was the fifth time he had asked me in the last hour, "You got a house their coz it had your name in it, didn't you?"

"No," I said pointedly, "I got a house there because my parents moved there."

"I'm sure they've missed you."

"I just spent close to five months with them... I'm sure they're sick of me." I laughed knowing all too well that my parents could never be sick of me. I'm not being conceited, they've told me on numerous occasions.

We turned into the airport drop off zone and I smiled at Ted. "Call me if anything goes wrong." I leant over and kissed his cheek,

"Will do, Teddy."

* * *

_-Wednesday, February 17-_

"Benji!" I never knocked on his front door, he never locked it. "Are you home?" I shielded my eyes when he entered the room halfway through buttoning up his jeans. "There's a lock on the door for a reason."

"There's also a doorbell." He came to give me a hug but I stepped back, "We didn't get anywhere." I smirked at him and kissed both of his cheeks before hugging him tightly, "I missed you, sis."

"I doubt it was as much as I missed you!" I heard light footsteps and smiled as Zoey walked into the room, "You need a hug too!" she rolled her eyes sarcastically as she stepped over to me, kissing both my cheeks as she hugged me.

"Are you staying for dinner, Claire? I bought a lobster for a special occasion!" she said with a huge smile. She was only twenty two years old, but she was the best cook I had ever met. Which is why my parents love her.

"I wasn't planning on it... But I guess I have to now! I haven't had lobster in _forever_." I pushed my brother back in the direction of his bedroom, "We'll be back in a second."

"What's up?" he asked casually,

"First of all, put a damn shirt on. It's _**freezing**_. Second, I went yesterday." He stopped trying to find a shirt and looked at me, "Shirt. Now." I ordered and he jumped.

"Yes, okay. Done." He pulled it over his head, "Now, how was everything?"

"Great. Everything is _great_."

"You pushed me in here just to tell me it's great?" he asked with a shake of his head, "You confuse me, sis."

"No, I pushed you in here to put a damn shirt on. I don't need to be reminded that I almost walked in on mon petit frère having sex."

He laughed at me and pushed me back into the kitchen where I then helped Zoey as best I could. I'm not _terrible _at cooking; I just never spent much time focusing on it.

These are the times I liked Zoey. When I wasn't in a bad mood. When everything was absolutely perfect.

"Claire, I've been meaning to ask you..." I looked up at Zoey and nodded for her to continue, "I'd like for you to be a bridesmaid in my wedding, I won't put Maid of Honour on you, I know you'll have way too much on your plate with wrestling... But I'd love you to be up there!"

"Yeah! Totally! I'd love to!" I kissed her cheek across the table. Someone's love life was perfect. I just wish it was mine.

* * *

_Mon petit frère – _my little brother

* * *

**a/n you're getting this again because only two people reviewed and it broke my heart! =[**


	32. Another Chance?

**a/n my reviewers: **_**Julzi, XODaniiOX LindseyRedfield and tvrox12**_** all rock my socks! Here's the next instalment... You'll be finding out why Claire disappeared for seven months in the next five chapters... It might be in two chapters, but definitely no more than five chapters away!

* * *

**

_-Monday, February 22-_

"I have to kiss him again, don't I?" I asked with a sigh earning a smirk from Stephanie, "You're so mean!"

"It has to be a lot more than what you gave us last time, Claire."

"You're going to be the death of me!"

"You won't like what I'm about to say next either..." I cringed as she told me, "Mike's going to interrupt you, and you're going to have to talk to him."

"I love it how you wait until the last minute to tell me these things." I shook my head as what she said sunk in, "I can't talk to him... That's not good for anybody, even if it's on screen. The last time I spoke to him I had just walked in him and Maryse having sex. Talk about awkward."

"You joined the company knowing there would be things you wouldn't want to do, Claire."

"I know, I know. I'll do it." She shook my hand professionally and I left her office in a pretty bad mood. I made my way to Legacy's locker room. Both Ted and Cody were getting ready for the show; Randy was nowhere to be seen.

"You got your panties in a bunch because you have to kiss me?" Ted asked with a raised eyebrow. I sighed as I sat down next to him.

"No, I'm not. I have to talk to Mike." Cody looked at me sympathetically. "The things I have to do to get paid."

"What you have to say will be simple... It has everything to do with you pining after him last year, doesn't it?" I nodded at Ted's question. "It'll be fine."

"He's pining after me now... We're going to have us a good old _triangle amuoreux_."

"I really don't like it when you put random French words into a sentence." Cody told me, "It just confuses me."

"She said 'love triangle', not that hard to decipher." Randy said as he entered the room. He pointed to me and shook his head, "_You_ speak too loud. I could hear you from down the hall." I frowned and whacked his arm,

"_No_, you were listening to our conversation."

"You and Mike, huh?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes at him before hitting him again. "You're the most violent person I know."

_-On Screen-_

I had just made out with Ted. _Made. Out. With. Ted_. That's worse than it sounds. Cody was watching too, so were the cameras and the WWE Universe. And Mike. Oh, and Maryse decided she was going to show up as well.

"It's called a locker room. Get one." Mike barked at us and we pulled apart instantly, "What is wrong with you two?"

"Good evening, Miz." I said coldly, gripping Ted's hand, "If you're here to see me, that ship has _sailed. _You missed your chance."

"What makes you think I want to be with you?"

"That look in your eyes," Ted answered, "You've lost. It's not the first time though, is it?"

"Run along now, Michael. You've lost your chance." I said coldly, shaking my head at him.

"This isn't over." He said in his most threatening voice and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing. Michael was as harmless as a new born puppy off screen.

I pulled my bags along behind me as I left the arena. I was _not_ going to be left behind again.

"No date tonight?" I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, regretting it instantly.

"Not only are you going to kill yourself, you're going to kill everyone around you. And it fucking _astounds_ me that you choose to smoke outside the arena. _Anybody_ could walk outside and catch you. You're _asking_ to be fired." I looked at him with the meanest look I could muster. He dropped the cigarette butt to the ground and stood on it, "Oh no, don't stop on my account."

"I don't want you to hate me." He said quietly and I laughed in his face,

"Really Michael? Coz you're doing such a good job." I stomped my foot subconsciously proving my point.

"Just _tell_ me why you had to take that time off. That's all I ask." He begged me but I shook my head quickly and furiously.

"It's going to be this way for a _long_ time! I _can't_ tell you until I'm ready, and right now I'm not ready to tell _anybody_. You don't want me to hate you? I don't want to hate you either and I don't want _you_ to hate _me_. All I want is for _one conversation _where you don't ask me why I took the time off. Then I won't hate you. _**Stop. Asking. Me.**_" I shouted at me as I turned around to walk away.

_-Friday, February 27-_

So many people in my house! Ted, Randy, Cody and _Gwen_ were all here for dinner after a house show in LA and they would be staying the night. Melina and John were also over for dinner. It was just after five when I looked around the living room. There was one person missing, the person who had been replaced by Gwen. That person was Mike.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to duck out for a minute... I'll be back." No one question my random departure from the house. The walk was not long and the weather was relatively nice.

I appeared in front of the large house and quickly knocked on the door before I lost my courage. As soon as the door opened I began to speak,

"I know we don't talk much and I basically told you to never speak to me again... Well, not really, but sort of... I'm having people over for dinner at my house. I know I'm not the best cook in the world but I'm cooking Charolais beef and last time I cooked it you really liked it... John and Mel are at my house too. I just wanted to invite you and maybe we could put the past behind us. Because I do miss you as my friend."

"Alright, Claire, you're going red. You need to breath." He laughed awkwardly at me, "That's a really great offer, but I've got Maryse over."

"Oh, of course... I should have thought it over before I just came over here like this... If you want to come, you can bring Maryse. I'm thinking about starting everything anew. Clean slates for everybody. If you do want to come, it will probably be served at seven... So anytime before then is absolutely fine... I don't want an answer now," I cut him off, "If you want to come, just show up. Okay, bye."


	33. And We're Back To Normal

**a/n And here we go! There's some French in this chatper... so translations are at the bottom of the page. =] Thanks to **_Julzi, XODaniiOX, tvrox12, LindseyRedfield, Sonib89 _**and **_AspiringMythbuster_** for their reviews =] I only own Claire, Gwen belongs to **_LindseyRedfield._

* * *

Randy was pulling childish faces at Cody behind his back because Cody was clearly crushing on Gwen.

"Leave him alone." I whispered in Randy's ear, "This is what we wanted." He didn't stop though and I wasn't going to push it anymore, knowing that any future attempts would be futile.

It was roughly six thirty and Michael and Maryse had yet to show up, but I wasn't going to jump to conclusions as they always arrive minutes before dinner is served. It's this bad habit that Michael has.

"You need any help in here?" Melina asked with a kind smile, "I could have cooked dinner, you know. I don't have much to do these days."

I shrugged, "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis heureux de cuisiner."

"English, sweetheart! No one understands a damn thing you say when you speak French."

"I'm happy to cook," I translated for her, "I'm not the best in the world but I'm good enough to not burn down the house."

"You did _not_ just say all that." She said pointedly and I laughed at her, shaking my head.

"Literal translation? Do not worry. I'm happy to cook." I told her and she smiled, satisfied with the translation. "And you can't say anything about me going off in French, no one understands when you start speaking in Spanish." I reminded her and she smiled bashfully, "Dinner won't be too long... Oh and I invited-"

"Mike and Maryse." Melina smiled knowingly, "I figured as much when you sprinted from the house. Mike called John just to make sure we were actually going to be here." She told me and I nodded with a roll of my eyes, "I'm pretty sure they're coming." I smiled at her and felt somewhat relieved.

* * *

"Ted, can you get that?" I called out when I heard the doorbell ring, I was in the kitchen cutting up the meat while Gwen was mashing the potatoes and Mel was cutting up some vegetables.

Moments later, Ted appeared in the kitchen with a dumbstruck look on his face, "There's a Mizfit and a French-Canadian standing in your door."

"Yeah, that's where I went before... Let them in. And for the love of god, be nice." He rolled his eyes at me and trudged back to the front door. "I'm serious, Ted!"

"You have that boy wrapped around your finger." Mel commented with a small laugh, "Cody and Randy too."

"No I don't." I said pointedly as I turned my attention back to serving dinner, "They're just afraid of me."

"You have them _whipped_ and you're not even dating _any_ of them!" Gwen said excitedly, "You're like a lion tamer."

"No, but I have had the Viper tamed for a good twenty years." I laughed as Maryse popped her head into the kitchen.

"Claire, 'ello and zank you for ze invitation." She said kindly, obviously forgetting that she's dating the guy I've loved for quite awhile.

"It's my pleasure to have you here, Maryse. You can go tell the boys that they should start heading for the table, if you wouldn't mind." She nodded and disappeared out of the door.

"You demand attention, did you know that?" Mel said incredulously, "You got her to do that without a second thought on her part!" I just shrugged; it had always been that way. I mostly attributed it to the fact that being screamed at in French is quite daunting.

"WHERE'S MY DINNER, WOMAN?" I heard Ted shout loudly, causing Melina and Gwen's jaws to drop dramatically, "I'm hungry now!" I looked at them as they grabbed two plates each and carried them out to my guests.

Randy and Cody got their meals first, followed by John and Michael, I brought out mine and Maryse's while Gwen and Mel went back into the kitchen and got their own.

Ted sat in his seat, waiting _im_patiently for his food, while we all took our seat and began to eat.

"Hey! Where's my dinner?" I looked at him with a raised brow.

"It's in the kitchen." I stated calmly.

"Why didn't you bring it out?"

"Because you're a rude, disgusting, chauvinistic _pig_ sometimes Theodore. I know very well that your father raised you better than that and if you ever speak to me that away again I can assure you that you will _not_ be fathering any children of your own." I spat at him, "Comprends, Ted?" he looked at the empty place in front of him, "_Comprends_?" I asked, harsher.

"Yeah, I got it." He mumbled quietly as he got up to get his plate himself. I sent him a stern look when he entered the room, "Sorry guys."

* * *

Things were going _swimmingly_. No one had mentioned my seven month absent and it seemed like the first time since I had been back. Nothing was awkward – a miracle after I blew up at Ted. Mel and Gwen wouldn't let up on how whipped he, Randy and Cody were. Maryse was being civil and overall polite, maybe we could become friends again. Even after she almost broke my neck and stole Michael.

"Thanks for dinner, Claire," John said as we all sat in my living room, "It was amazing." I shrugged modestly. "We should get going, though. Come on, Mel." We said our goodbyes and watched John, Mel and Randy leave. Randy would be staying with them because I don't have enough beds in the house for him, Ted, Cody and Gwen.

"Thanks for coming guys!" I said with a huge smile, closing the door behind them and walking back into the living room.

"I suppose we should get going to," Mike said as he stood up,"

"Zank you for ze lovely dinner, Claire. C'était merveilleux." Maryse said as she kissed both of my cheeks, "No hard feelings, oui?" she asked hopefully and I put on my best smile.

"No hard feelings," I said as sincerely as I could, "It's all in the past." She squealed in delight and hugged me tightly,

"I missed you, Claire!" she giggled as she walked to the front door.

"Thanks for dinner, it was good." Mike said somewhat awkwardly. "I guess I'll have to repay the favour..."

"No, don't worry about it. It was on me." I said before pausing and thinking, "Actually, if you wanted to drop by tomorrow at around nine, I have something you can do for me..." I looked at him with a small smile, "It's nothing bad or strenuous."

"Yeah, I think I can do that." He said with a small nod, "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

* * *

**Translation:**

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis heureux de cuisiner._ – Don't worry. I am happy to cook.

_Comprends? _– Understand?

_C'était merveilleux_ – It was wonderful.


	34. Making A Wish Come True

**a/n this one's a bit longer than what I usually write... But you should all be very thankful for that =] **_**XODaniiOX, Julzi, Neurotic-Idealist, Sonib89, AspiringMythbuster, Just A Bit Natty, RatedrKjErIcHo, Can't Get Any Better **_**and **_**CBLovness**_** are all AMAZING for reviewing =] I love getting nine reviews =] I'd really, really appreciate it if I could get that many again =]

* * *

**

_-Saturday, February 28-_

I was sort of surprised when Michael actually showed up on my doorstep, I thought he'd make up an excuse, or he'd just plain forget.

"You look very smart." I commented with a sincere smile, looking him up and down. He had taken to wearing a dress shirt and tie with his jeans lately, taking after his on screen character.

"It's okay? For where we're going?" he asked and I nodded, directing him inside.

"I'm not quite ready yet," I said as I motioned to my sweatpants and then back up at my still wet hair, "You can follow me around the house, or regards le télévision, it's up to you."

"Is anyone else here?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Randy stayed with John, they're actually really good friends, did you know that? Ted's gone to get milk and Cody took Gwen for a walk around the area. She's from Boston and Georgia and has never been to LA before." Michael nodded as he trailed behind me when I walked up the stairs, "Following me, then?"

"Yeah, if that's okay. There's nothing on the TV." I shrugged and walked straight over to my desk, shutting my laptop and taking it into my room. I placed it in my Louis Vuitton travel bag, making Michael raise his eyebrow. "I got it for Christmas, leave me alone."

"Ted get it for you?" he asked as he leant against the door frame.

"He's the only one who can afford to buy me Louis Vuitton."

"I thought your parents have it pretty good." Michael said as I zipped up the bag and put it beside his feet at the door.

"Not good enough to buy me stuff like this. I buy it for them." I shrugged and flipped through the clean folded clothes on my bed, searching for a pair of jeans and a nice top. Then a though struck me, I rushed to my cupboard and pulled open a draw, taking out a small, nicely wrapped present. "This is for you!" I said with a smile as I handed it to the man in my door, "Merry Christmas." I kissed his cheek out of habit and went back to finding something to wear.

"What's this?" he asked sceptically and turned it over in his hands.

"Open it and find out." I smiled encouragingly, "It's a Christmas present. I know that I was over two months ago... But I guess I forgot about it until now."

"I don't want it." He stepped over to me and put it next to the clothes I was sorting through, "You weren't here, I don't want it." He resumed his place against the door and I looked at him like he was a Martian.

"Why don't you want it? It's a present. For your birthday if you don't want it to be for Christmas." I pushed it back at him, daring him to take it. He looked at it and stepped back. "Don't be a pain in the ass, just take it." I somewhat yelled at him and watched him look at it, "Please, take it. Just... please." I begged him and he finally took it out of my hands,

"Why?" he asked as he fiddled with the corner.

"Unfortunately that's the best apology I can give you right now." I said quietly. He looked at me with wide eyes, wondering if I was telling the truth. I nodded desperately, even if I didn't necessarily want him to open the present.

"It's a watch, Claire." He said in exasperation, "Why can't you just tell me? Get it over and done with?"

"It's _not_ that easy! If it was, then I would have told you already." I disappeared into my en suite to get changed.

It was hard to keep it a secret. But not hard enough that I would come out and tell Michael.

Michael was sitting on my bed, setting his new watch, when I re-entered my bedroom. "It's nice." He said quietly. I nodded quietly as I sat down beside him. "What are we doing today? You never told me." He turned his body to look at me. He had that look on his face, I don't even know if I can explain. He's slightly confused, but he's trying to hide it. That doesn't even do it justice. I just love it.

"I can't tell you. That is a surprise, but we should get going. Like, now." I smiled as I pulled him to his feet. "Did you bring your titles?"

* * *

I put the car in park and turned to see Michael looking very much confused, not trying to hide it this time.

"Uh, Claire, this is a hospital..." I nodded as I got out of the car and walked to the front doors, holding my scar to my body as the wind blew. "Claire, why are we at the hospital?"

"We're visiting someone."

"Is Benji in here? Claire? Your mum or dad?"

"No, she's a fan."

"Is this for Make A Wish?" he asked, the worry less evident in his voice.

"No, she's a friend of mine." I told him as I walked to the lady at reception, she knew who I was and greeted me kindly.

"Are you here visiting Miranda?" I nodded with a smile,

"Is she up to a couple of visitors?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sure she'd be up to see you any day of the week. Same room as last time." I ushered Michael in the direction I knew all too well. He was still confused, but all would be explained.

"Just stay out here for a minute." I walked into the room and saw Miranda sitting up in the hospital looking at her laptop screen. "Delivery for Miranda Herly." The smile that lit up her face was enough to make anyone forget that she was sitting in a hospital bed, looking like she had been visited by death himself.

"Claire!" she yelled excitedly as she pushed her laptop to the side and swung her legs over the bed, "What are you doing here?" despite the energetic way in which she got out of the bed, she moved slowly to me, so I met her halfway.

"I promised you that I'd come and visit whenever I had the chance and I have the chance." I smiled at her, "How do you feel about anyone else seeing you in what you're wearing?" she looked at her pink, flannelette, poodle pyjamas and turned bright red. "We'll get you changed... I have someone I'd love you to meet."

We hurriedly got her dressed and pulled her messy hair into a ponytail before I sat her back in the bed and went back for Michael. "Be nice and try not to freak her out to much."

"Claire, what are you doing? She doesn't want to see me." He said as he planted his feet to the ground.

"Oh, no, believe me. She wants to see you plenty. In." I pushed him with all my might and finally got him through the door, "Da, meet The Miz."

Miranda froze instantly and stared up at the man in front of her, who uttered a small 'surprise?'. He felt awkward, but he only had to wait seconds for Miranda's real reaction to come forward. He dropped his expensive titles to the ground and froze when he saw the tears in her eyes. "She's just happy, Michael." I said despairingly as I picked up the three titles he had brought, my arms almost buckling under the weight. "Please, say hi or something. Speak to her." I gave him a nudge in her direction and smiled slightly as he sat awkwardly at the edge of her bed, willing her to stop crying.

She pulled him into a hug and he seemed relieved. She just wanted to meet The Miz.

Miranda was thirty five years old, the mother of two gorgeous kids, the wife of a man who worked at Walmart and a breast cancer patient. She had been diagnosed a year before I took Michael to meet her and at that time the cancer had spread to her lymph nodes.

I handed the title belts to Michael and watched as he interacted with his fan. I had met Miranda during my time out and she had been quick to inform me that The Miz was her favourite wrestler, after Ric Flair – whom I would have a very hard time bringing to her. I had promised her that she would meet The Miz.

"I'm sorry he's a bit later than I told you. We had a bit of a rough patch." I said as I sat on the other side of the bed, holding her right hand as she ran her left one over the United States Championship. She just smiled at me widely and turned back to Michael, starting a conversation about the Real World.

* * *

We stayed at her side for hours, just talking. Michael and I even put on an impromptu wrestling match for her. He had quickly relaxed and engaged with her just like he would any other human.

On my way out, I had made June at reception promise to tell me if anything were to happen to Miranda. She had been hesitant at first, claiming that only family would be alerted, but she soon relented.

As we walked out – me carrying the US title and my own Divas title – Mike put his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said quietly, "thank you so much." I had cried when we were leaving and I knew that the tears wouldn't stop for awhile.

"Anytime, Claire. Whenever." He squeezed my shoulder, "I'll drive."


	35. Emotionally Unstable

**a/n badumcha! I'm here! Letting you know that not next chapter, but the chapter after, I will reveal the reason behind Claire's absence. Then there will be a few more chapters and a sequel! I'd reveal it next chapter, but I want some other things to happen before you guys find out... Lots of love to **_Neurotic-Idealist, CBLoveness, Julzi, Sonib89, XODaniiOX, RatedrKjErIcHo, LindseyRedfield, tvrox12 _**and **_Can't Get Any Better_. **That right there is 9 reviews =] Do you think we could get up to 10?

* * *

**

_-Monday, March 1-_

I looked up at the Raw card and sighed in frustration. I should have seen it coming. I probably should have read what I was given... But I'd gotten used to just having to be myself – albeit more arrogant – with The Legacy.

"My first match back... And I'm losing in a pillow fight?" I saw the word pillow and half smiled, not because it was an easy match, but because I really could have used one. I hadn't gotten much sleep that night and I was definitely paying for it.

"A great return." I turned around and shook my head at Michael, "You'd think they'd be a little nicer to you, you're the champion."

"All I can say is that... Maryse is the first number one contender to this title and I'd think that _she_ could at least win. I really like Eve and think she's improved, but she has a long way to go. I don't want her near my title."

"If I remember correctly, you weren't too great in the ring when you won." My jaw dropped and I glared at him.

"I was a lot better than _you_ and, quite frankly, I still think I am." I said arrogantly, "Seriously, _Bernard Bonnet_, he _**ruled**_ France. I've been wrestling since I was ten." I laughed at him, thinking back to the times I had wrestled in Ted's basement.

"I know the stories," he laughed.

"The one where Randy broke my arm?" I asked with a shake of my head as I remembered that misfortunate accident.

"He did _what_?" Michael asked in disbelief. I nodded with a shrug.

"I was fifteen, he was seventeen and he... You see, we were limited to mat based wrestling, submission moves and stuff of that nature... We weren't even supposed to be doing any wrestling, but everyone was out... A wrist lock." I said with a slight laugh.

"That's... pretty insane to break someone's arm with a wrist lock..."

"He then tried to get out of it. Problem is... Cody was twelve and incapable of doing any wrong. Ted was my best friend and boyfriend at the time... So they didn't believe he'd do anything." Michael laughed with me. "I gotta run to hair and make up... I have two appearances to make tonight." I smiled somewhat proudly, "I'll see you later."

* * *

_-On Screen-_

Cody came running to the ring, I scoffed and huffed.

"He doesn't need you!" I yelled at him, causing him to shrug and jumped onto the ring apron. I watched with wide eyes as he distracted the referee and allowed Ted to roll up Randy. I put my hands on my hips and walked over to Cody after he had gotten off of the apron, poking him in the chest.

"He doesn't need your help." Before I could even blink, Cody had rolled into the ring and broken Randy's counter pin, resulting in Ted being disqualified. I scowled, scoffed and wanted to scream.

Cody and Ted immediately started to beat Randy down, causing me to shrug and begin to walk up the ramp, "Idiots." I mumbled under my breath, watching as they were quickly dominated by Randy. "You both suck. Suck." I threw my hands up and turned around, walking through the curtain in a huff.

* * *

It had been a relatively quick change of clothing from my purple dress into stupid pyjamas. I walked to Gorilla and saw the other Divas waiting patiently. I didn't miss Alicia's eyes lingering on the butterfly title.

"I know Eve's winning, tonight. Leg drop... But does anyone else get to do anything?" I asked the girls who rolled their eyes.

"It's a two minute match," Gail told me exasperatedly, "What _can_ we do?"

"I get to perform mon French Kees."

"After I leg drop Jill and get a two count." Barbie informed me.

"I break up Maryse's pin." Gail added to the end. "Then Eve pins me and I win."

"Can I do _Bonnet-petite_? Or at least the jawbreaker... I haven't been in a WWE ring for eight months..." Alicia put her hand up and nodded.

"On me, in all honesty, it'd be an honour. _Bonnet-petite_." I hugged her tightly.

"Hi girls." Randy's deep voice sounded weaker than it usually did, "You all ready for your match?" the Divas smiled and nodded somewhat enthusiastically, they were all drooling over him like usual. "What about you, Claire?"

"You know, it's half and half."

* * *

_-Michael's POV-_

I had gone to Gorilla to wait for Maryse to come back through the curtain and to talk my match over with Paul, Shawn and Big Paul.

"What is your problem?" Randy asked coldly as he pushed me up against the wall. "What did you go and say this time?"

"I don't know man, just let me go." I tried to push him away, but an angry Randy is much stronger than normal.

"Claire hates me now." He informed me, adding to the confusion, "I didn't even do anything _wrong_. She was with you earlier. The _**only**_ time she hates me is when she's been with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grunted when his forearm went to my neck, keeping me firmly pushed against the wall.

"I don't know _**what**_ you guys talk about and why it involves **me**, but the next time I come up. Change the damn subject. She's my damn friend and she doesn't speak to me for days after you've talked to her."

_-Claire's POV-_

I was going back through the curtain, having just _lost_ my return match, but that was pushed to the back of my mind when I heard Maryse's frantic cries.

"Get off of him!" I heard her screech, making me run toward her. Randy had Michael pushed up against the wall, clearly cutting of the air supply.

"Randy!" I shouted loudly, hoping to startle him. He didn't budge.

"Stop him, Claire!" Maryse cried, "Do something!" I ran over to my friend and tried to force myself in between the men, but Randy wasn't letting go.

"Randy, _please_, let go!" I looked at him, Michael and then to Maryse before I ran off down the hall. I reached The Legacy's locker room and pounded on the door until Cody came out looking confused, before I sprinted off, hoping he'd follow me.

Ted was close behind and both of them had to use all of their strength to make Randy stop choking Michael. I turned to Michael instantly, checking to make sure he was okay. I heard Randy storm off and I decided to follow him.

When we were at his locker room, I slapped him hard across the cheek. "You have _**serious**_ anger problems." I told him as I breathed heavily.

"Says the one who just slapped me."

"You almost choked him to death!" I yelled loudly, standing on the bench to make myself more intimidating. Let me just tell you that I'm not a very intimidating person, especially when it comes to Randy, and being in pyjamas doesn't help.

"That was the plan." He said gravely, and I slapped him again.

"I don't know _**what**_ your problem is. But just because you're Randy Orton, Legend Killer and Vince's favourite bad boy does _**not**_ mean that you can _bully _anyone because there seem to be no repercussions. You've lost _**a lot**_ of friends over the years because you have a need to be in control, so much so that you endanger other people."

"They asked for it."

"That's the thing!" I shouted, "They haven't done _anything_ wrong! You just like to be the man! What did Michael do? To make you act like that." He took one look at me and left the room, "VERY MATURE!" I called after him sarcastically.

Ted came into the room moments later, making me sit down on the bench. "Are you okay?" he asked and I leant my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Just really tired." I muttered, suddenly less energetic than I was when I was yelling at Randy.

"Good thing you're wearing pjs."

**a/n hi, so, uh, those Randy parts was supposed to be a lot more emotional and everything... But it's also kind of in the wrong place... I have so many ideas for everything (this story, the sequel and many other stories) running through my head and I guess some things got a tad misplaced... But, yeah, I think it's still alright lol. And I totallly didn't even give you Claire's match... **_Bonnet-petite_ **is a Lifting Reverse STO, Angelina Love's **_Light's Out_** finisher.**


	36. Dropping The Bomb

**a/n This must be some sort of dream! I'm updating... **_**two**_** days after I last did? Wow! Anywho... You will all be finding out next chapter... I think this might be my favourite chapter of the story, so far at least... And I've been talking about a sequel, would you even **_**like**_** a sequel? I suppose you don't know, coz you don't know what happened to Claire... But, let me know? My AMAZING reviewers are: **_hOtlilmofo, CBLoveness (whose name I look at think 'Claire Bonnet Loveness'... lol), tvrox12, Can't Get Any Better, XODaniiOX, Julzi, RatedrKjErIcHo _**and **_Just A Bit Natty.

* * *

_

_-Tuesday, March 2-_

"Bonjour, Claire speaking."

"You've always had a problem with checking caller I.D." I laughed at the woman on the other end of the line,

"Good morning, Sam!" I greeted Randy's wife enthusiastically, pulling on my boots. It was ten and I was to meet Ted and Cody for brunch. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm just... uh, worried about Randy." She said honestly, "He called me about two hours ago and said he was coming home..." I nodded to myself, unsurprised to hear that. I set my phone between my ear and shoulder, walking around picking up my belongings.

"That honestly doesn't surprise me." I told her as I threw clothes into my suitcase without folding them, "He may or may not have tried to kill Michael."

"Michael?"

"Mizanin. The Miz. He wouldn't tell me why, though. I managed to get two slaps in, if it means anything." I said with a slight laugh.

"He... I can't believe him." She sighed deeply, "I thought he was getting better."

"Michael must have done something to really set him off; he's improved heaps, Sam." I assured her as I entered the bathroom.

"Michael's the guy you like, right?" Sam asked in an almost strained tone.

"Uh, yeah, why?" I asked, somewhat annoyed that she knew that I liked Michael.

"No reason, I gotta go. Alanna's being fussy." I smiled at the thought of the small girl.

"Of course, give her a kiss for me!" I laughed, "Bye Sam." I pulled my phone away and ended the call, throwing it into my handbag.

* * *

I greeted Ted and Cody for brunch not long after. Neither of them looked particularly happy.

"Do you hate me for slapping Randy?" I asked as I slowly sat down beside Cody and opposite Ted.

"Randy's in a shit mood." Cody growled, "I don't know why, but he came to our room really early this morning and demanded neither of us tell Sam he beat up Mike." I let my mouth form into an 'o'. I looked at the menu as nonchalantly as possible, but Cody caught on. "You told her, didn't you?"

"She rang just before I came down here and asked why Randy had been sent home. Why wouldn't I tell her?"

"He didn't ask you to keep it a secret, you haven't done anything wrong." Ted pointed out and I sighed in relief. "Everything'll be fine. It's not the first time he's done anything stupid."

"Sam's just worried because it's been awhile." I told them with a sad smile, "It was just a momentary relapse."

"You make it sound like a drug addiction." Cody said with a small chuckle, "He'll be fine. He probably just had to get something out of his system."

"Um, I think I'm going to skip out on you guys..." I said as I stood up, "I should go speak to Randy before we leave for the house shows..."

* * *

I knocked on his door rather loudly, but also quite carefully, "Randy? Let me in, please?" I heard the door being unlocked and I bit the inside of my cheek when he opened it.

"Since when do you deadbolt a door?" I asked him quietly, looking up to meet his eyes. My heart broke in two when I noticed the puffiness surrounding, "Have you been crying?" he pushed me into the room harshly, closing and locking the door behind me.

I watched him walk over to the bed before I followed him, sitting close beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rather coldly.

"I... no, why were you crying?" I asked him seriously, trying to get a better look at his face, "You don't cry, you're... For fuck's sake, you're Randy Orton."

"Sam..." he trailed off after only one word, "Claire, Sam wants to take a break." My jaw dropped and I shook my head profusely.

"Mais – quoi? Non!" I said in disbelief, "Did... did she say why?"

"She... I don't even know _why_ she'd think... she thinks I'm still in love with you." My eyes widened and I raked a hand through my dyed hair.

"That's... that's absurd!" I said quite loudly, "She has no reason to think that!" he remained quiet, "I mean... you _don't_, right?" my face went from confusion to that of shock and horror, "Randy! You... No! Ah!" he looked up at me through blood shot eyes. "When did she call?" I had to ask, praying it was before I had spoken to her.

"About five minutes before you came here." I slumped my shoulders and fell into the seat nearest the window.

"This can't be happening..." I closed my eyes tightly and rested my head on my left hand, my elbow leaning on the arm's chair. "She... What would make her think that?" I asked, ignoring that he still hadn't said he wasn't in love with me.

"Someone told her I punched Mike and she assumed it was because of you and..."

"Was it because of me?" I asked with a cry, "Why would you still love me?" I could feel the tears wanting to escape my eyes and I tried my hardest to break them back, "Ten years, Randy." I reminded him, looking at the back wall, "You... My god. Do you love Sam?" I asked desperately and he growled angrily.

"Of course I love Sam. I _married _her; do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Honestly?" I spat at him, "Yeah, I do! Did you even deny having feelings for me when you spoke to Sam? Or did you just stay quiet and let her fill in the gaps?" his silence told me all I needed to know, "Oh, you are one _**stupid**_ man, Randal!"

"She would have known I was lying." He sighed defensively.

"Oh, come on! You're the best damn actor I've ever fucking seen," I spat at him, closing my eyes once more. "You've loved me all this time, I never would have guessed."

"Stop saying it!" I was getting a much undesired reaction out of him, but I wasn't thinking straight either. "You're the reason I'm in this damn mess!"

"Really? Because I remember _you_ trying to kill Michael! Which got you sent home. Which made Sam _call me_." I snapped my mouth shut after the confession.

"It was you. It _**was**_ you!" he stood up from the bed, clenching his fists.

"Don't come any-"

"You are the _**entire fucking reason**_ my marriage is falling apart." He walked towards the seat, making me jump out of it and try walk around him.

"Oh, no. Don't blame this on me. Do you not realise that you had time to tell me you loved me and then we wouldn't be in this fucking mess!" I yelled at him, getting closer to the room door.

"It wouldn't have mattered! You've been in love with the 'awesome one' since you met him!" he countered and I snorted with laughter.

"And you think I didn't love you then? I only got over you a couple of fucking years ago! When you got married. When I knew it was over." I unlocked the door and stood in the frame, "Don't blame me for anything." I slammed the door shut behind me, huffing down the hallway.

"Where's the fire?" Cody tried to joke as he stepped out of the elevator as I was about to walk in.

"It's probably about to start in Randy's room." I scowled, "Tell him I hate him." I said to the younger man who furrowed his brow and watched as the doors closed between us.

I was well aware that I was crying pretty heavily, but it was the last thing on my mind. Sleep was the first. It seems that being at Randy took a lot out of me.

_Wake me when you want to leave. C.B. xx _I sent a text to Ted. To quote Homer Simpson. _Need. More. Snooze._

_

* * *

_**Translation:**

**Mais - quoi? Non! - **But - what? No!


	37. And It All Falls Down

**a/n thanks to **_CBLoveness, AspiringMythbuster, hOtlilmofo, LitaQueenofXtreme, Julzi, RatedrKjErIcHo, Neurotic-Idealist _**and **_Just A Bit Natty_**. This chapter has me so nervous. I don't even know what to say! Ah!

* * *

**

_-Wednesday, March 3-_

I felt tired. Just like the day before and the day before that and on Monday at Raw, and on Tuesday at Smackdown. I put it down to being back on the road again and getting little to know sleep. Especially after yesterday with Randy... That was the last thing I needed. So like I had done everyday that week, I got up, I showered and went down to breakfast.

Only this time I didn't make it to breakfast.

I barely even made it to the elevator.

I felt dizzy just as the doors closed. The second the lift started moving, I felt darkness descend over me, my head started to feel light. I felt my legs collapse underneath me. And then nothing.

* * *

***Mike's Point of View***

The elevator _ding_ed signalling it had arrived at my floor. The doors opened and revealed a sight I'd never expected to see. Claire. Unconscious. On the floor of the elevator.

"Claire," I breathed and rushed over to her, dropping to my knees so I could check her pulse. She had one. The weight of the lift shifted dramatically and I heard a gruff voice,

"What happened?" My tag partner asked,

"I don't know! Just get us down to the first floor!" I barked and turned back to Claire. I wiped some hair out of her face and took a deep breath, "Wake up Claire, you gotta wake up."

We reached the second floor. I put an arm under her neck and the other under he knees, I lifted her up.

"Do you want me to hold her?" Paul asked,

"I'm fine, just call an ambulance." I ordered and he quickly pulled out his cell. "Ted!" I shouted when I saw her oldest friend after we'd reached the lobby, "Ted!" he turned around and immediately rushed over to us.

"What happened?" he asked as people started to gather and stare.

"I don't know. I got in the elevator and found her unconscious. She has a pulse though." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"The ambulance is on its way." Paul told me and I nodded. I took a seat, Claire still in my arms.

"Come on Claire," I tried to shake her, "Do you know what coulda happened?" I asked Ted who sat down next to me.

* * *

***Ted's Point of View***

I thought it over for a minute. Thinking if I should tell Mike what a possibility was. I couldn't. Even if it was that, I couldn't do it. Claire was going to tell him in her own time.

"Sorry man, no idea." I lied to him and he sighed. I've never seen Mike so scared. Maybe when Claire left and became untraceable for seven months... But then he wasn't scared, more so sad and distraught. He put her to his chest, holding her close… As though she was dead. But she wasn't. Of course she wasn't. Mike said she had a pulse.

A paramedic rushed through the door, closely followed by another medic with a gurney. People didn't even have to be asked where they were needed, everyone pointed to us.

"I'm Chelsea; I need you to tell me what happened to the best of your ability." She asked Michael as the other medic came over and took Claire. Mike didn't want to let go, but knew he had to.

"I don't. I just got into the elevator and she was there on the floor." He said to her and she nodded,

"Do you have any idea how long she was unconscious for when you found her?"

"She had to have made it to the elevator, and I'm on the next floor… So thirty seconds? It can't have been that long."

"Is there the possibility someone did this to her and left her in the elevator?" she asked as she watched Claire be wheeled out to the ambulance, "Follow me." She said to both of us and we stood up, following her as she followed the gurney, "Could you answer the question?" she asked and Mike looked to me for help,

"No, not that I know of… Unless Maryse…" I know they'd put everything behind him, but it was a possibility.

"It wasn't Maryse, she was in bed." He stopped my thought.

"Then no."

"I'm sorry but only one of you can come in the ambulance." She said as she stepped into the back with Claire as the other paramedic went to the front to drive.

"You go man. You found her." I said to Mike who stepped into the back with Claire, and he instantly grabbed her hand.

* * *

***Claire's Point of View***

I heard wailing sirens. I felt something on my face. I opened my eyes and saw white.

"What happened?" I mumbled, I'm not even sure anyone heard it - my soft voice would have been muffled by the oxygen mask - but I had to ask. I looked at my surroundings without moving my head. I saw the inside of an ambulance, a red haired woman and then Mike. He looked genuinely scared. I squeezed my hand and hoped he was the one holding it. I knew he was when he was clearly startled.

"Claire?" he asked and I managed a slight nod, "Thank God."

"Miss Bonnet,"

"It's pronounced Bon-ay." Mike corrected her and I wanted to laugh, but I was too tired.

"Sorry, Miss Bonnet," she said again, this time correctly, "Do you have any idea what happened?" I shook my head, I honestly didn't know. I could only remember waking up this morning, and even that was a struggle. "Miss Bonnet, you collapsed in an elevator. Mr Mizanin here found you. Do you know what may have caused you to pass out?"

"Tired." I managed to say, "So tired."

"Don't speak too much Claire, save it for the Doctors." The lady said and I closed my eyes again, but not before looking at Michael once more.

* * *

***Mike's Point of View***

We pulled into the hospital and Claire was quickly whisked into the Emergency Room. I followed in a rush.

"Claire Bonnet," Chelsea said correctly before continuing, "Twenty eight year old female, collapsed in an elevator in a hotel. She's awake now, only just."

"Hi Claire," a cute blonde female Doctor said as Chelsea left, "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked nicely, as she put an oxygen mask on her, replacing the one from the ambulance.

"She can't, we tried in the ambulance." I answered for her,

"Alright then, who are you sir?"

"I'm her friend. I was the one to find her." I squeezed Claire's hand again, making sure she hadn't passed out.

"Does your friend have a name Claire?" the Doctor asked, and I went to answer but she cut me off, "Let's see if she can remember. What's your cute friend's name, Claire?" she asked again and Claire looked at me,

"Mike." She answered quietly and I smiled,

"Alright. Claire, I'm Doctor Maggie Atkins and I need to run some tests." Claire managed a brief nodded before closing her eyes again, "Claire, I know you're tired, but your going to have to say awake for me. I need you to answer questions."

"Okay." She mumbled and I took another deep breath,

"Claire, has anything happened in the past twelve months that might contribute to this?" I looked to Claire who was even paler than before. She looked away from me, from Doctor Atkins and just stared ahead blankly. "Claire, you have to tell me."

"Breast," She said slowly before adding that horrible word, "Cancer."


	38. Slip of the Tongue

**a/n many, many wonderful thanks to **_AspiringMythbuster, hOtlilmofo, Neurotic-Idealist, LitaQueenOfXtreme, Julzi, RatedrKjErIcHo_** and **_tvrox12_** for reviewing and making me feel good =] I own Claire and the Docs. Gwen is the creation of **_LindseyRedfield_**.

* * *

**

"You're going to be the death of me." I looked at Ted who was sitting in a seat next to my bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Just tired," I said with a small shrug. I could feel the drip in my arm and smell the disinfectant. He looked back at me with a sad smile, "Have you called Benji?" he nodded and we went silent again.

I relaxed and stared up at the ceiling, noticing some mars, making me wonder how they got there. It would remain a mystery, just like everything that had happened to me in the past twelve months.

"Oh, good, you're awake." I remembered the blonde as Doctor Atkins, the woman who had greeted me when I was bought into the hospital. "We did some blood tests while you were sleeping." It's what I had expected, before I fell asleep I had undergone numerous scans to see if the cancer had come back and spread somewhere else. "We had them rushed through," she informed me, that didn't really surprise me either, "We can tell you that the cancer is not in your blood stream, which is something to be very grateful for."

"That's great," Ted was beside me, holding onto my hand.

"It is," Dr Atkins smiled, "Unfortunately it's not _all_ good news. It's nothing too horrendous and it definitely explains why you've been feeling so tired. Claire, according to the blood tests, you are anaemic." I furrowed my brow, "It's iron deficiency anaemia, so it's nothing to be worried about. We have your records from St Dominic's in Mississippi and they say that you weigh considerably less than you did when you were admitted last June." I felt Ted almost glaring at me, but I refused to look at him, "That and other factors have no doubt contributed to this bout of anaemia. Not to worry though, iron tablets will be a quick fix."

"That's great!" I said enthusiastically, "Do you know about the..."

"The blood tests show no sign of cancer; we'll just have to wait for your scans to come through." She said with a reassuring smile, "We've spoken to Doctor Kane at St Dominic's and he has requested that you be transported to the hospital to be under his care. Even if there are no signs of cancer, St Dominic's Cancer ward is more extensive than ours and they would like to run more tests to be one hundred percent sure."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"We have Doctor Marshall from St Dominic's currently at the hospital and in a day or two he'll fly back with you." I nodded with a small smile, "That's really all I have to tell you right now, did you have any questions?"

"Not right now, no." She nodded and turned to leave, before stopping at the door.

"Three of your friends are out in the waiting room, did you want me to send them in?" the smile on her face was calm and understanding.

"Um, just... Just tell them that I'm not up to visitors." I wasn't _lying_ per se... Though it was very much attributed to me not knowing who was waiting for me.

"Cody, Gwen and Miz." Ted read my mind and answered them. "I called Randy, too... But he wasn't interested..." I shrugged and looked at my feet that were straining against the bed's white sheets. "You want to explain that to me?"

* * *

**-Cody's POV-**

Mike, Gwen and I all stood when Doctor Atkins came into the waiting room. She was Claire's Doctor and we had been waiting hours for news.

"She's awake." The blonde Doctor smiled and I felt relief flood through my body, "She's fine, as far as I can tell,"

"Cool, can we go see her?" I asked with an eager smile.

"I'm sorry; she's not quite up to visitors. She's still very tired and rest will do her good." I couldn't help but childishly glare at her back as she walked away.

The three of us sat back down, not saying anything. It had been a very emotional day. When I arrived at the hospital with Ted, Mike had taken us to a _crying_ Claire. I don't remember the last time I saw Claire cry. When Ted had followed Claire to get some tests done, Mike had told us what she had told him. The reason she left in June was because she was diagnosed with breast cancer. That was probably the last thing I had been expecting.

"She's going to be really awkward around you now." I spoke my thoughts without meaning to.

"What?" Mike asked with a laugh, "Because I saw her cry?"

"No... Kind of," I said as I sat back in the seat, relaxing some more, "You've seen her when she's really vulnerable."

"Then she'll be awkward with you too." He said matter-of-factly and I shook my head.

"She doesn't love me." I snapped my mouth shut as soon as I had spoken. Mike's eyes had widened beyond belief and Gwen had her head in her hands.

"What was that?" Mike asked as I shrugged and tried to be nonchalant.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"You just said she loves me." He said, confusion taking over him.

"I didn't say that." I pointed out to him, but I knew it was a lost cause as soon as I opened my mouth. He looked like he didn't understand, so I was going to have to fill him in, "Why do you think Randy hates you? Despite the fact that most of the time you're an annoying prick."

"Thanks." He said coldly, "Because he's Randy and he hates everyone."

"Because Claire likes you and not him."

"He's married."

"He has this compulsive need to have people like him." I said casually, "As if you didn't _know_, man. You're the _only_ person who doesn't know. Your girlfriend knows, John knows." I said about his best friend. "Do you like her back?" I had to ask, I was being nosey.

"Honestly, man? I've never thought about her like that." Mike revealed and I raised an eyebrow quickly and furiously.

"You are the most confusing person I've ever met! Man, we know about those damn post-it notes. The fucking compliments you've been giving her all these years, and those weren't friend compliments either. You've been leading her on and you haven't even _thought_ about it?" I said as my voice grew louder.

"Maybe you should go outside..." Gwen suggested and I pulled him outside by the collar of his shirt.

"She's a fucking _**beautiful**_ woman, and you've obviously noticed. How have you not _thought_ about being with her?" I asked in honest disbelief, "Man, you've _told_ her that she's the best looking Diva in the company. Mike, she's amazing."

"You love her, Cody, why are you trying to get me to?" he asked incredulously and I shook my head.

"I never had a chance with Claire, no matter how hard I tried," I told him honestly, "I just don't want you to miss out on such an amazing woman. Really man, you'll regret it."


	39. Young at Heart

**a/n thanks to my reviewers... I hope you like this chapter! I also hope you don't kill me! I have this thing, where the relatively important chapters aren't what I want them to be... So, I really hope you like it!**

* * *

-Claire's POV-

Michael was the last one to visit me. Ted had decided that one person at a time would be best.

"I just had an intense argument with Cody, so, now it's your turn." I showed no emotion, "Randy'll have his shot later."

"Why would I argue with you?" he asked in confusion as he sat down in the seat that Ted and Cody had once occupied.

"I'm stupid," I shrugged, "I ran away. I had _cancer_ and I ran away."

"I'm not going to yell at you for having cancer. That's stupid." I looked at him and tried to catch his eyes, but he was looking anywhere but me. "You don't deserve to be yelled at. I guess I'd like to know why you didn't tell me though."

"You were in the middle of the biggest feud in your career. John Cena. The Miz was going somewhere... I didn't want you to worry."

"Worry me? Claire, I was worried anyway. You just left. We didn't know where you were. Ted wouldn't say _anything_..."

"I told him not to." I said, "He, my brother and Vince McMahon were the only people to know. It was easier that way."

We sat in silence. I knew I was in the wrong. I knew that all along. I just thought it'd be easier for everybody. No one would have to worry about me in hospital. Or while I was at home.

I looked back up at him and he was looking me in a way he never had before.

"Who told you?" he was startled by my question, and acted like he didn't know what I was talking about, "Was it Cody? He blew my other big secret?" he asked me why I thought it was Cody, "It's always Cody." I answered simply and we fell back into silence.

"Where does that leave us?" I asked finally, needing to know. He looked at me with a small smile and half shrugged at me. "Nothing's going to change?"

"It could change..."

"Michael." I whined childishly and he laughed. "What's funny? Why do you need to laugh at me?"

"You're cute," he laughed and I felt myself blush wild rose red. "You started calling me Michael." I shook my head, denying that I had, "You did. You came back and it was Michael. I don't think I heard 'Mike' once and 'Mikey' was untouched."

"I haven't called you _Mikey_ in ages. Je pensais tu détesté." _I thought you hated it_, I repeated to myself in English. "I can't believe you didn't figure it out. Everyone else did." He shrugged again. "Why aren't things more awkward?"

They should have been awkward. He had found out from Cody that I love him. I didn't _know_ if Cody had said that... But that's the gist of it. We were sitting in a hospital room. I was in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown.

"Did you want it to be awkward?" I shook my head quickly.

"I'm serious, Mike... I need to know where this leaves us..." I pleaded with him. He nodded his head in thought, something he did a lot.

"I'd like to give it a shot." My eyes widened and I felt happier than I had in a long time. "I don't want to regret not trying in ten years when you've moved to France, married Pierre, had three kids and I never get to see you again." I smiled shyly at him,

"I wouldn't not let you see me again." I told him honestly and he took my hand. _I'm glad_, he whispered with a smile.

Everything was great. Alright, I was in hospital, probably having come out of remission... But Mike wanted to go out with me. Twenty eight years old and finally going out with Michael. Or at least I thought.

"He's still dating Maryse." My jaw dropped, I pulled my hand back and I looked at Ted with hurt in my eyes, "Sorry, Frenchie, but he's still dating her."

"Ted," I whined, actually wanting to cry. Mike was sitting back in shock, maybe he'd forgotten, too. Ted pushed me over so he could sit with me, hugging me. "It was perfect."

"I'll go now. I'll break it off now." Mike said as he stood up, but Ted called him back.

"You do that; you have to wait at least a week to start with Claire. She can't be blamed for it." I had a tight grip on Ted's shirt, "That's not fair on her. Or on Maryse." Mike nodded slowly, taking in what Ted said, "And, if, at any time Claire, gets hurt. I will make it my life's mission to make your life a living hell."

* * *

Later that night, the Doctor Atkins came in and told me that I would be on a plane to Mississippi on Friday afternoon. She asked if I wanted anyone to be on the plane with me and the doctor, but I declined. Ted needed to get back to Kristin and everyone else had better things to do than sit on a plane with me.

I had Cody go back to the hotel and get my bags, allowing me to sleep in my own pyjamas and have something to change into when I woke up. With those bags also came my laptop. If I couldn't do anything while in hospital, I would write.

The story I had been working on for over ten years had changed so many times. The main plot hadn't changed too much, but everything around it had. Characters were much deeper than they had been and they had inadvertently taken on attributes of people around me. They were never supposed to. I was supposed to be unattached to the characters. Resembling people who would read the story had always been a fear of mine, they would.

I was writing a story about an adult, upper class socialite. And her rebellious love for one of the tradesmen working on her house renovations.

The working title? _Young at Heart_.

* * *

**a/n This story only has a few more chapters left... Maybe, like three... Then I'll put up the sequel and after that, I'll put up Claire's story =D Which I have used wrestlers for and it will be AU! Sound good?**


	40. Not Quite Perfect

**a/n thanks to **_Julzi, Neurotic-Idealist, LitaQueenOfExtreme, XODaniiOX, hOtlilmofo._ **I love you guys! I just wanted to know what happened to my other reviewers :'(. Question: do you have any title suggestions for the sequel?**

_-Sunday, March 8-_

I was woken up by the voices of two people. One of them was trying to keep hushed – and hush the other – but the second voice was not trying to lower their voice at all.

"Sir, she needs her sleep." It was the nurse at St Dominic's. I had flown there on Friday and was already quite sick of it.

"She can sleep when I'm gone." If I was fully awake I would have rolled my eyes and probably attempt to slap the owner of the voice.

"I really can't let you in there, sir." I slowly sat up in the bed, cringing every other second. I looked at the door and was barely surprised to see the nurse trying to block Randy Orton's path. He could have moved her with one muscle movement. Or smile.

"You can let him in, it's alright." He puffed up his chest and smiled at me.

"See, she wants to see me." The nurse scoffed at his obnoxiousness and moved out of his way, telling me she'd be back soon with my lunch. Apparently I had slept through breakfast.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me..." he shrugged casually and made room for himself on the hospital bed. "It won't hold your weight." He proved me wrong though. He pushed his way on and almost pushed me off.

"Sam made me come down. I know you don't believe me, but she wanted to see you."

"She's not here."

"Alanna was cranky. She sleeps as much as you do." I forced a fake laugh and he laughed at that. "We talked." I folded my hands in my lap and nodded at him, telling him to continue, "Don't be too hurt about this, but I _don't_ love you. As more than a friend, that is. You're Claire and I've known you for too long not to love you. I love Sam with all my heart and she's who I want to love for the rest of my life."

"I'm so glad to hear that. You really scared me and no doubt you scared Sam... It's only been days though, how'd you convince her to talk to you so quick?" he smiled down at me.

"Alanna missed me and wanted to know why I hadn't come home yet." He was smiling proudly as he thought about his eighteen month old daughter.

My lunch came soon after and he sat in silence and watched me eat, occasionally stealing some of my food. His phone buzzed and turned to me once he had read the text message.

"They shouldn't be too far away." I frowned immediately and shook my head.

"Randy, I'm not even dressed. And my hair is ratty and full of knots... I've probably got animals living in there." I over exaggerated and he laughed at me again. He got off the bed and walked over to my bags, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about being in your pyjamas, you look fine. I will brush your hair though." I shook my head quickly and quite furiously, telling him he wasn't going anywhere near my hair. "I have a daughter and I brush her hair." He nudged me forward and I let him brush my matted hair.

Sam walked in carrying Alanna and looked confused at the sight of Randy brushing my hair. "What are you doing?"

"I can't lift my arms up long enough to brush my hair... I don't know why I'm trusting him." Alanna grabbed forward, almost falling out of her mother's arms saying 'help'. "She can help; I'm full of morphine at the moment... She won't hurt me. And if she pulls out my hair, it'll come back blonde."

Alanna crawled onto the bed and took the brush from Randy, turning to my hair. She was far from gentle but it wasn't bothering me. Randy asked why I was still on morphine and if I had come out of remission.

"I went under yesterday... I got my boobs downsized." Sam smiled at me kindly from her seat.

"Why did you get them in the first place, sweetie?" I looked to Randy who silently told me that she knew about the cancer.

"I was diagnosed and they told me I could go through chemo and radiation and all these other therapies... But it hadn't gotten bad yet. I took the... the easiest option I guess. A double mastectomy. Get rid of all the breast tissue and I wouldn't have much more to worry about. A couple of weeks later, I had breast reconstruction surgery... While I was under I got my nose fixed," I ran a finger down the side of my nose, feeling it straighter than it was twelve months earlier, "and I got sick of them. So, now they're back to their normal size... But still plastic."

"Sam, could you take Alanna so I can talk to Claire some more?" Sam nodded and picked up her daughter, kissing my head like I was a small child before she left.

"This is where you yell at me, isn't it?" he took a deep breath and went into a wild rant.

He told me that seven months was too soon to come back into the ring. He told me that I shouldn't have come back at all. He yelled at me for not telling him sooner and for letting him think that I had run away forever. I was told off for dying my hair, for getting bigger breasts, for fixing my nose. I was told off for _changing_.

"I haven't changed!" I yelled at him, but he had a comeback. The clothes, the hair, the attitude. He told me that sometimes he didn't know who I was. "It's not that bad." I whined. He said it was typical of me to say that. He yelled at me for treating him like he was a child. He yelled at me for making Sam think about leaving him. He yelled at me for loving _Mike_. "I thought you were over this." I spat at him.

"I am. But _him_. He's not good for you. He'll never be good for you. He's a good for nothing punk." I scoffed at him and slowly pushed myself out of the bed.

"_You_ have a superiority complex. A _need_ to be better than everyone. You think you rule over everyone. Newsflash, Orton! You. Don't. I'm not going to listen to you. Mike's breaking up with Maryse, did you know that? He wants to give us a shot. I haven't been this happy in _so_ long but you're going to try and ruin it, aren't you?"

"I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about _you_ and why _you_ thought you should have come back to the ring."

"Why? Because my whole life is in that damn ring. If I hadn't gone back, I would have been lost. I did rehab and training and I was cleared to come back. I took time off, I got better. I _needed_ to come back. So don't tell me what I should and shouldn't have done." I was crying. He had a knack for it. "You should leave. Apologise to Sam for me."


	41. The Boss

**a/n and another chapter for my readers! =D Thanks to **_Julzi, hOtlilmofo, Neurotic-Idealist, LitaQueenOfXtreme, XODaniiOX _**and** _RatedrKjErIcHo _**for their reviews =] I love you all!

* * *

**

_-Third Person; Monday, March 8-_

"I've been looking for you everywhere, where 'ave you been?" Mike Mizanin cringed inwardly and took a deep breath as his – soon to be ex – girlfriend's voice spoke quietly, "You weren't at 'ome all weekend." Mike turned to face the blonde who was looking at him curiously, "Are you okay? Is Claire okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Claire's fine." He told her awkwardly, unable to look her in the eye, "Sorry about the loss, before." He said offhandedly, causing Maryse to scoff.

"That is the _last_ of my worries, Mike. You 'ave been avoiding me. What is wrong? Did I do something?" Mike still had nothing to say, "Would you at least talk to me? Things have been awkward since we got back together after..." she trailed off and Mike could do nothing but laugh menacingly.

"After I found out you were cheating on me." He deadpanned.

"I'm going to save to you the trouble, Mike. I will break up with you."

"Serious?" he asked a bit too happily and she did her signature hand taunt, causing him to flinch when it came in close proximity to his face. She walked off hastily, leaving Mike feeling happier than he should have been.

Maryse wasn't too happy, though. She had, technically, been the one to break up the couple, yet it was the last thing she wanted to do. As she pulled out her cell phone, the first number she dialled was one shouldn't have.

"Nick."

* * *

_-Claire's POV; Wednesday, March 10-_

Vince McMahon's office in Stanford, Connecticut had become far too familiar.

"Good afternoon, Claire." I smiled at my boss and kindly said _'bonjour' _as I took a seat in front of his desk. "I wish it was for different reasons."

"You aren't the only one, sir." I smiled sadly, "I got out of hospital yesterday."

"I know. I've spoken to Ted." He looked down at what I assumed to be a folder of my appearances, "Claire, a few weeks ago, I gave you February 16, and the days after, off so you could go to a scheduled appointment at St Dominic's. Surely they would have released something was wrong then." I looked at him and gritted my teeth.

"He had an emergency surgery and I had to reschedule." I revealed and he struggled to keep his cool, "I know I should have told you, Vince. I was going to... Really, it was kind of the last thing on my mind."

"What if you had collapsed in the ring, Claire? We're already being investigated; I don't need the Department of Labor on my case as well."

"I know, Vince. I understand... I'm here to tell you that I've been told that I should probably retire." If looks could kill, I would have been dead ten times over. "They said that I could if we didn't have to travel so much. The hours aren't good for me... At least not if I'm actively competing in the ring, too."

"If you sign with TNA, Claire... I don't know what I'll do with myself." I shook my head and tried to assure him that I hadn't even considered that, "It breaks my heart to hear that you can no longer compete as a WWE Diva. However, you have a degree in creative writing, do you not?"

"Yeah, the most pointless degree to ever have existed, why?"

"You also have a _very_ extensive knowledge of the product, the talent and are aware of the trends in popular culture, is that correct?"

"Oui, sure. But why are you asking me for?" the look on his face was his brilliant idea face and it always scared me, even when I was a young girl.

"If you would like to accept, I would like to offer you a position backstage. I would like you to assist in the second season of NXT." I opened my mouth to speak, but Vince McMahon was always one step ahead of everyone, "Season one is nowhere near finished, I know that. I am going to give you some more time off. Seeing as that is what you probably need right now." I smiled in thanks, "Before you go, we have to discuss the butterfly belt."

"I was dreading this part of the conversation." I remarked honestly. It was exactly the same as when I had vacated the title in June.

"Maryse is the number one contender but now we need another one. I am going to give you a say in who you think should be in contention."

"Gail, for sure. She deserves it... I was wondering if I could suggest something else, though." I suggested me saying goodbye one last time to the WWE Universe. In no way was I the best Diva the company had seen, but I wanted to show how appreciative I was that they accepted me. As well as one last photo shoot with the company. There had been a few of them, but this one would be somewhat symbolic.

"I think I can handle that, Claire." He nodded in my direction before telling me that contract negotiations for the NXT job would begin shortly and that I was allowed to leave.

I saw Mike on my way out and couldn't stop the smile that lit up my face.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" he asked with a smirk as we passed each other.

"Discharged. I'm a-okay!" I tried my hardest to keep calm. "I'll talk to you back in LA, yeah? I have to speak to my family." I pulled a scared face and he laughed.

"I don't get a hug?" I laughed and put my arms around his neck, hugging him as casually as I could. What he whispered into my ear was enough to surprise anybody, "You're coming to the Hall of Fame with me." When we pulled away and he disappeared into Vince's office, I was still beaming. And I continued to beam as I entered the elevator until it hit me.

_Merde, I need a dress!_


	42. A Step in the Right Direction

**a/n I totally like this chapter! That doesn't happen very often! Thanks to **_Julzi, XODaniiOX, LaReinaMia, LitaQueenOfExtreme, RatedrKjErIcHo, Just a Bit Natty_** and **_LindseyRedfield _**(Gwen's glorious creator).

* * *

**

_-Monday, March 15-_

I made my way to the ring. To my old music. _Intuition_ by Jewel, remixed. Everyone remembered who it was; that made me feel pretty good. I'd opted to wear the clothes I would be wearing for the photo shoot. It was Claire, a bit less casual than what I would have worn pre-absence... But it was still Claire.

I was being booed; it didn't surprise me, though. I'd been hanging around with Legacy. I had the belt hanging over my shoulder and a warm smile on my face.

"If you watch this show all the time, then you'd know I wasn't following Ted around last week." I took a deep breath, "I don't know if you've heard the reason why, but I'll tell you that I was in the hospital and they wouldn't let me out to be here." I told them with a small shrug, "Now, I'm carrying my title. To be one hundred percent honest with all of you?" I toss the butterfly belt across the ring, "I don't even want it." The crowd were all shocked and it was understandable. "This probably means _nothing_ coming from me... I'm going to speak anyway... Feel free to boo me out of the building." I laughed at myself and gave them the opportunity to boo, but they didn't. "I've had my last match. And I'm taking an indefinite leave. So, I have to give up that title. The title I didn't earn. Maryse is the number one contender and next week we'll have another number one contenders match. Gail Kim and..." I paused dramatically, "Gweneth Worth."

I took one last breath in the ring, dropped the microphone and exited. It was done. I had lived the dream and it was time to go.

* * *

There's always a problem when you're doing a photo shoot and Ted's being Ted and pulling faces behind the photographer. Although, Mark, the photographer, thought it was great sometimes. Until I started laughing so hard no sound was audible, I was doubled over and couldn't open my eyes.

He asked numerous times if I was taking this seriously and I had to try and compose myself. Eventually Ted was asked to leave.

I was handed a large French flag and I pulled it over my shoulders. Then I was handed the American flag.

Pose after pose and half an hour later... The shoot was done. Mark was fickle and wouldn't let you see the photos until he had posted them on the internet. I was proud of myself and that's kind of all that really matters, right?

* * *

_-Wednesday, March 17-_

LAX was different when you were only there to pick someone up.

"So, how was Australia?" I asked with a broad smile.

"It was great! They've all got an amazing sense of humour! I met a rugby team and found out that there workouts are much harder than what I do... I got on the news, too. And Good News Week. Funny show." I stole his United States title and held it on my shoulder proudly. "You've never been, have you?" I shook my head sadly.

"I was on Smackdown for the two thousand eight tour and Raw for the two thousand nine tour, but no such luck." He smiled at me and I shrugged. I wasn't going to complain. I was done complaining about anything.

"What are your plans for the week?" he asked as we got into the car. I wasn't supposed to drive, so he had taken the driver's seat. I got a bit of a warning because I had driven to pick him up.

"Tomorrow morning I'm getting a blood transfusion. My doctor almost had a heart attack when he saw me on Raw... And on Friday, Gwen and I are going shopping for Hall of Fame dresses."

"That's cutting it a bit close, don't you think?" I laughed and reminded him that last year I waited until three days before the ceremony to buy one. "Does Gwen have a date?"

"Cody got up the guts to ask her! I'm so happy for him!"

I felt a light tap on my arm, "Claire, you need to wake up." I pushed back into the seat of the car, "Seriously. Don't make me carry you."

"Where are we?"

"Outside your house." I opened my eyes and looked up to see a pair of bright blue one's looking at me. "You fell asleep."

I lifted my hand instantly and wiped around my mouth, "How embarrassing." I mumbled. I have a tendency to drool when I'm sleeping. So, that's exactly what I need! And the drive from the airport isn't even that long!

"You're fine," I was assured and helped out of the car. "You're really tired, hey?" his hand reached the small of my back and I almost fainted at the touch.

"Apparently standing at an airport takes a lot out of me." I yawned again, quickly covering my mouth with the back of my hand. "I'll be back to normal tomorrow." My voice was quiet, I had lost all energy and trying to exert my voice was pointless.

"I can't wait." He laughed and helped me up the stairs. It felt good to have him there for me. He wasn't just my friend anymore. He was what I had wanted him to be for so long.

I was lying down in my bed, removing my jeans under the covers so Mike couldn't see anything. I wasn't ready to go _that_ far. "Thanks for helping me up here." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks for coming to get me." He sat down beside me and let his hand rest on top of mine. "Are you going to be okay if I leave you here?"

"I think I'll be okay if I sleep." I closed my eyes and snuggled closer into the pillow. "You can take the key back, if you want." He had reached the door when I spoke again and he turned around, a knowing smile on my face. His hand reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a house key.

"Way ahead of you."

* * *

**a/n There's like three-ish chapters left of this story! =D And there's also a very good looking poll on my page. I think you should vote on it =]**


	43. Hall of Fame Part I

**a/n hello again! Thank you, thank you **_Just a Bit Natty, LindseyRedfield, hOtlilmofo, Julzi, Neurotic-Idealist, LitaQueenOfXtreme, XODaniiOX, tvrox12_** and **_ScabiorHermionex_** for reviewing!

* * *

**

_-Saturday, March 27-_

I rolled my eyes, yet still smiled, when Gwen emerged from the bathroom.

"Way to show me up." I said, acting offended. She frowned at me and shook her head, glaring at me.

"We had this conversation when we bought the dresses! And your hair is fabulous." Gwen assured me and I laughed.

"You did my hair." She shrugged at me and turned to fix her makeup, "We have to be the only people who aren't getting our hair and makeup professionally done."

"Who cares? We both look great and that's all that matters." She gave me her best smile and turned back to the mirror, "Where are the guys meeting us, again?"

"In the lobby," I told her, "Cody, Mike, Ted, John – Cena and Hennigan – and apparently Randy are meeting us down there. Then we'll take a limo Dodge Theatre." She took in a deep breath and checked herself again in the mirror. She held the bottom of her floor length, blue, sequined dress off of the ground as she turned. "This is your first Hall of Fame and you look stunning."

"As do you, Claire. Mike's going to _die_ when he sees you." I pulled a face and mumbled, _'I hope not'_. I stood beside her, my deep purple, knee length dress hugging my skinny body. I was _trying_ to put back on the weight I had lost, but it wasn't going very well.

The only thing that was the same about our dresses was that they were both off the shoulder. I turned on my golden heels and grabbed my handbag, walking to the door. "We should get going."

* * *

_-Third Person-_

Seven pairs of eyes turned towards the elevator simultaneously as three girls stepped out. Melina had caught up with Gwen and Claire on their way down to the lobby. The three girls were dressed very differently and in their own style, but it was that which made them look flawless.

The eldest of the trio smiled and walked over to her long time boyfriend, John Hennigan, and he immediately showered her with compliments.

Cody Runnels, ever the gentleman, made his way over to the youngest and handed her a single calla lily - he had done his research and found it to mean 'magnificent beauty' – causing her to blush wildly.

The final girl was beaming. Not at whom she was supposed to be beaming at, though. As she bypassed her best friend, his wife and her own boyfriend, to greet the youngest DiBiase.

"Brett!" Claire exclaimed as the pulled the young man into a hug, "It's been too long!"

"That's because you avoid FCW like the plague." He laughed at her, watching as she pulled back and played with his suit and tie.

"You look so smart! I'm so happy your Dad's being inducted! And by _you_!" Ted added that he was going to be up there, too, but Claire was only focused on Brett, "This is amazing! When are you being called up? Next season of NXT?"

"Claire, I don't know." The young man laughed as he took Claire's hands of his suit jacket, "I'm not quite ready, yet." She rolled her eyes at the man and hugged him again.

Once she had caught up with Sam, Kristin and Liz – the wives of Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase and John Cena respectively – it was time to go to the ceremony. She was walking towards the limo when a hand caught her wrist and held her back.

"You just completely ignored me." Claire looked absolutely shocked when Mike spoke to her. Her bright blue eyes clashed with the intense blue of his and she was lost for words. "Have I done something wrong? I don't think I've ever been blown off like that."

"No, no... Of course not... You haven't done anything wrong." Claire shook her head and tried to sort things out in her mind, "I wasn't thinking, I just I saw Brett and I haven't seen him a long time..."

"Are you guys coming? Or are we leaving you here?" Claire turned around and saw Cody's head smiling at them from the limo, "We're on a tight schedule here, the ladies need photos taken, as well."

"I didn't mean to ignore you," Claire said honestly, "I was caught up in the moment and it's not like you came to me. Can we just please forget this and have fun tonight?" her hand slipped into his and squeezed it. Relief flooded through her body when he squeezed her hand back.

* * *

_-Claire's POV-_

The mishap with Mike was long forgotten when we arrived at Dodge Theatre. I had stayed around with the Divas who were getting their Hall of Fame photos taken. I got a few silly ones in with Michelle, Layla and Gwen.

As we were making our way into the ceremony room, I spotted the pale, red haired, Irishman I hadn't seen in _months_ almost. I excused myself from the girls and pushed my way over to him, intent on finding out why he had stood me up.

Naturally, as I was set on speaking to him, I was pulled aside by numerous people. I spoke to Ted Senior and his wife for a good five minutes, trying not to lose sight of the large man. It wasn't all that hard. I excused myself from the inductee and again walked over to the former WWE champion. He was talking to Paul Levesque – presumably about their Wrestlemania match – and I greeted both of them kindly. Although Paul started an actual conversation.

"Excuse me, Paul, I came over to ask if I could have a quick word with Mr Farrelly." The thirteen time World Champion nodded and left us to speak.

"Mr Farrelly, eh?" he asked with a smirk, "Not lookin' for a laff?"

"No, Stephen, I am _not_ looking for a damn laugh." I snapped at him, "I want to know why... Why you stood me up."

"Oh..." he gritted his teeth, "Abou' tha'."

* * *

**a/n If you want to see the dresses, there is a link on my page to Day Dream Island... If you hover over the sidebar, you'll see a pop up thing entitled 'OC Outfits' click that and you're set! =D Also, vote on the poll if you haven't already!**

**The Royal Rumble is on in just over 12 hours... Who's your choice to win?**


	44. Hall of Fame Part II

**a/n and this is chapter 44, the second last. I should be in bed, but I wanted to update. Thanks to **_Showni13, LaReinaMia, RatedrKjErIcHo, LitaQueenOfXtreme, tvrox12, Neurotic-Idealist, XODaniiOX, Julzi _**and **_hOtlilmofo_** for being so kind as to review! I like nine reviews! =D lol Enjoy!

* * *

**

"_I want to know why... Why you stood me up."_

"_Oh..." he gritted his teeth, "Abou' tha'."_

"Look, just tell moi and we will be _grand_."

"Ted told me tha' yeh liked Mike." My jaw dropped just before my upper lip scowled, "He said tha' it di'n't look like yeh was gettin' over him anytime soon." I looked at him and he looked apologetic. I ran a hand over my face and sighed.

"Of course he did." I mumbled, "You couldn't _tell_ me? Maybe save me the embarrassment?" I asked coldly, still in disbelief that I had been stood up, even if I had been given a reason.

"Ah'll admi' tha' was a bad decision on ma part. Ah'm sorry, Claire. I shoulda told yeh sooner."

"I guess it was all Teddy's fault." I shrugged and smiled as warmly as I could, "Je vais parler à Teddy." _I'll go talk to Teddy_. That wasn't as easy as it sounded, though. He had disappeared with Brett and Ted Senior to get ready for their speeches.

I decided to leave it alone for the time being and find my seat.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Mike asked when I sat down next to him. I smiled at him and straightened out my dress, waiting for the ceremony to start, "Claire? Where'd you go?"

"Oh, yeah, I just needed to speak to someone. Oh, look! It's starting!" I said excitedly.

* * *

Once the ceremony was finished, the superstars and inductees sat down for a lovely three course meal. In between the entree and the main course, everyone was relaxing.

I couldn't help but smile. Mike's arm was over the back of my chair and he was talking to John Hennigan who sat next to him. Filling out the rest of the table were Melina, Matt Korklan, his girlfriend, Lauren, Cody and Gwen.

"You're eyes," Melina said as she stared across the table, "Are exactly the same colour as Gwen's dress."

"Mine?" I asked with a laugh, looking down at the blue dress when Melina nodded. "Mike? Are my eyes as blue as her dress?" he laughed before he even looked up. I smiled at him, making my eyes as wide as I could without looking ridiculous and moved closer to Gwen.

"I think your eyes are bluer." The table burst out in laughter and felt my face go red.

* * *

I excused myself when I saw Ted walking outside to get some fresh air; I was going to talk to him about the Stephen situation. I needed everything to be sorted so I could take April and May off without too much weighing on my shoulders.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm in trouble?" he asked when I stood beside him. I shook my head and breathed in the fresh air. "Randy wants to know if you're still mad at him."

"I forgot about that," I spoke to myself, thinking back to the hospital, "I suppose I should go talk to him, too. Not that it matters, we'll have another fight in a couple of weeks."

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" he asked and I looked at the ground.

"I spoke to Stephen and he said you had something to do with him standing me up."

"In all fairness, I told him about Mike... I didn't tell him to stand you up." He told me and I half heartedly smiled.

"What would have happened if this all never happened?" I asked, referring to Mike and I being together, "What if Stephen was my chance at being happy?" I had gone quiet, having just thought of that.

"I've been pulling for you and Mike since you told me. It was getting to the stage where I was going to _make_ it happen." He couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"You're lucky that something happened," I said slowly, "Or I would've had to kill you."

Silence consumed us, only the cars passing on the main street around the corner.

I jumped when my phone started to ring and I shook my head at the caller ID.

"I think I have to take this..."

"Yeah, I should be heading back inside anyway. Don't be too long."

I answered the phone and listened to the person on the other line speak. None of it really made sense when she was speaking, but I felt myself begin to cry. I mumbled slow answers and tried to take it all in.

It sunk in. It just didn't seem real. She ended the conversation and I hung up. I chose to sit on the ground and think about what had just happened.

How do you really begin to comprehend what you've just heard when you really don't want to? That moment when you try and think back to how you've told yourself you'd react, only to have it gone and unreachable.

I didn't even try to hide that I'd been crying when the door opened. I barely even recognised that someone has sat beside me. When they wrapped their arms around me, however, I knew who it was. It could only be one person. I continued to cry and listened as he told me it'd be okay.

"Randy," I said quietly, finally finding my voice, "Do you believe in heaven?" I asked him and he squeezed me tighter.

"Of course I do, Claire." He whispered against the top of my head, "You do, too." He told me and I wanted to nod. I did. I always had.


	45. The End Of This Chapter

_-Wednesday, March 31; Third Person-_

Two hands came together in the position one would use when praying. Hiding their face unintentionally, the person said a silent prayer.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, amen." The people of the ceremony made the sign of the Cross. The voices of everyone in the church were barely audible individually, but they made a low, dark sound when said together in unison.

The pallbearers lifted the casket onto their shoulders and everyone watched as it was taken from the church.

"I know you don't know me very well, but I was a good friend, I guess, of your wife's and if there is anything at all you need help with, I'm here for you and your boys." The man's eyes filled with tears, it was clear that he hadn't stopped all morning.

"Thank you so much, Claire. That means a lot." Claire Bonnet offered her best smile, "Are you going to be able to make it back to my house for some food?"

"No, I'm not, sorry. I have to fly out for work, but I'm serious that you should give me a call. I'm soon having some time off."

The former blonde turned to her boyfriend when she felt his hand tighten on hers. She knew it was time to leave, but the widower standing before her made her wish she could spend so much more time with him to make sure he and his kids were okay.

* * *

_-Claire's POV-_

Quiet is all I could think to be as we boarded the plane. There are those moments where being happy and talking don't make sense.

I had scared Mike when he came outside to find me and he saw that I was crying and being comforted by Randy. The only words that could even come out of my mouth were cancer and dead. It would have been scary and confusing for anyone.

Mike was sitting right beside me as we flew to yet another city for yet another house show. I, despite the complaints, would miss it. Again.

"The boys were really brave." I heard Mike whisper in my ear and I nodded, "Especially the one who stood up and spoke about her." I nodded again.

"Melinda raised two beautiful boys." I said somewhat sadly, knowing they would have to live the rest of their live without their mother. "Thank you for coming with me, today."

I leant over and kissed his cheek before I put my head on his shoulder.

So many things had changed in the past 10 months.

Cancer. Surgery. Boob job. Nose job. New house. I dyed my hair.

I returned. I got the Divas title. Mike stopped talking to me.

Mike was dating Maryse. Maryse was cheating on Mike. Mike took Maryse back.

I was asked out (and stood up) by Stephen. I slept with Cody.

Randy told me he loved me. Randy and Sam split. Randy didn't love me. Randy and Sam got back together.

I fainted from anemia. I thought I was out of remission.

Cody told Mike I _loved_ him. I started dating Mike.

Melinda died.

10 months. In a nut shell. Of course there are the in between bits, the little things that I've probably forgotten. It doesn't make them any less important though.

* * *

_-April 1, 2010-_

Long were the days of April Fool's jokes. Most firsts of April were spent celebrating Randy Orton's birthday. While it wasn't any more serious, pretending we had forgotten it was his birthday didn't go down to well.

"Now that you're old... Are you planning on retiring soon?" I asked with my most serious face and he rolled his eyes.

"That joke got old a long time ago, Claire." He said seriously and I pouted.

"But now you're _thirty_, that's _old_." I pointed out. John Cena quickly pretended to be offended and reminded me that he was turning thirty three, and that Mike was turning thirty later in the year.

"Oh, _shit_. He is, too." I sighed, "That's not going to work."

"What?" Mike asked quickly, looking astounded.

"April Fools!" I said with a huge smile and he took shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Fine then, I'm not funny anymore."

* * *

_-Mike's POV-_

Sam and Alanna had flown out to the house show to celebrate Randy's birthday with him. Claire was occupying herself with Alanna so I took the opportunity to talk to Ted.

"Why is she laughing and acting like nothing happened?" I asked him, only to be met with a look that told me I was pathetic.

"You've known her for nearly ten years. She jokes about everything to forget about what happened. She's hurting inside, really, all you have to do is be there for her." He told me. Cliché. That was the first word to come to mind. True was the next.

"Thanks, man." I shook his hand and went to find Claire. She was sitting on the floor, braiding Alanna's hair. I sat behind her and pulled her backwards, her back flush against my chest.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Miz! You bwaid Cwaire's hair?" Alanna asked as she turned around to face us.

"Alanna!" Claire yelled playfully, "you moved!" Alanna giggled that she was sorry and turned back around, but asked me again.

"I think I'll hurt her if I try that." I laughed and looked at Claire's brown hair. I thought about what she looked like with blonde hair and couldn't help but think that she looked older with the new hair colour and style. She just wasn't the Claire that I knew. And I wanted that Claire back, to be perfectly honest.

* * *

**a/n and there you have it!**

**My awesome reviewers are: **_hOtlilmofo, LitaQueenOfXtreme, RatedrKjErIcHo, Showni13, LaReinaMia, XODaniiOX, Julzi, Can't Get Any Better, Neuortic-Idealist _**and **_tvrox12._

**Thank you, also, to everyone who alerted the story and if you put it on your favourites... It means a lot and I'm glad I wrote something you enjoyed!**

**This doesn't really seem like the end of a story, I guess that's because there is a sequel. I haven't got a name for it... If you have a suggestion, let me know... If not, I'll think of something within the next week.**

**Bare with me... I don't know when I will get it up, school is busier than ever and that, as always, needs to come first.**

**I love you all and thanks for sticking with Claire during this part of her life!**


	46. Illegal Author's Note

**This is an author's note chapter. They aren't allowed, but I don't really care.**

I'm about to post the first chapter of the sequel! It's going to be called All That I Am. Thanks to X13 for the name suggestions, but I decided to go with this name, because it kind of goes with Miztaken Identity... But, yes, I stole it from a Parachute song.

My awesome reviewers! I don't know how many individual people reviewed, but overall I got 333 which is pretty amazing. 45 people put _Miztaken Identity_ on their favourite's list and 49 added it to their alerts. That's madness if you ask me. There are probably people who have bigger numbers than that... But, really? I'm happy if, like, 2 people like my story. You've been the reason I keep writing and enjoy doing it.

_All That I Am_ was originally going to have a prologue... But it sucked, so when it goes up, it will jump straight into Claire's role on NXT.

Thanks again, to everyone that read the story; the amount of hints I got was epic and I've never been more proud of a story.

And, as always, thanks to _XODaniiOX, LaReinaMia, RatedrKjErIcHo, Julzi, Neurotic-Idealist _and _tvrox12_ for reviewing the final chapter of _Miztaken Identity._


End file.
